Fullmetal Alchemist Twisted Destiny
by dwarvensniper
Summary: The First Mission for the Fullmetal and the Soul Alchemist: Travel to Areugo and investigate the anomalies, that had happened there. But they also have the New Homunculi problem, and Ton's mystery.
1. Prologue

I've been working on this fic for a while and I've already written 4 chapters plus a Prologue. So I've post them all. It's my version of what happens to the Elric Brothers after the Movie, so it has a lot of SPOILERS. But if you've already seen all the series or you couldn't resist and you have read all the guides on internet, this is a good story to read. I've put all my imagination on this fic and I hope that my crazy fusion will be of your likeness at the end. Here comes the Prologue

Seeing the quantity of people that had seen the prologue and the quantity of people that had continue reading the fic I've to say something: The prologue isn't too necessary, just skip it and continue to chapter one if you don't have time. This is only a presentation of the evil ones (at least ther first ones) of this fics. you'll notice the moment when you'll want to read it.

* * *

"_Six years have passed, and all my nightmares still end with the same image; the only difference is that each time a new image is added to that dreams. But I know, somehow, that I haven't seen everything yet. I can't really know it, but I can feel it; maybe consequences of my own Twisted Destiny; because Alphonse and I know better than anyone that some wounds are too deep in the flesh, mind and soul; to be healed._

_My right arm is hurting me again"_

_Edward Elric _

**A few days after the invasion of the Hagaren World, in the Underground city ruins**

- Oh, what a mess, what has she been doing? - said a woman voice.

- This place was almost completely destroyed, how is your reconstruction work going, Martel? - said a deep and terrifying voice.

(Clap!)

- They have left this place unrecognizable, whoever they are, but there is nothing that my alchemy can't repair or do.

- The gate had been opened several times here, see the marks, I wonder why? - Said the woman

- She surely has continued with his experiments to "stay with her beloved".

- Bah, c'mon, after more than 400 years, I'm sure that any woman would be tired of staying with the same guy

- Surely you know, since you have been with nearly 300 in all your life.

- And I have plans to be with more. All of them said they wanted to be with me forever; and I completed their desire, since they will be part of my outstanding beauty for all the eternity.

- Outstanding beauty, that depends on who is seeing.

- Shut up you asshole, what do you know about beauty, don't you remember who was the idiot who tried to revive his beloved girlfriend, and she was just a pile of walking sht?

- WHAT HAVE YOU SAID!... (Lightings started to come out from his body) I'LL PROFANE YOUR BODY, AND THEN I'LL LAUGH AND DANCE IN THE LAKE OF YOUR BLOOD

- Try if you want!

Before they started to fight, the other one stood between them.

- Shut up both of you!- Said the one with the terrifying voice – I will not allow fights between comrades, do you understand, our mission is the most important; we must not fail in this foolish circumstances, now apologize each other!

- Yeah, I'm sorry; sometimes even I can't stand my mood

- I'm sorry too, please forget what I said.

- Well that's better; did you finish the reconstruction Martel?

- It's almost completed … That's it, finished.

- I've to recognize your abilities have increased; you restore everything without getting rid of the evidence. Well, let's see what we can found

(After a while)

- Hey Dyral, Yathzka, come to see this.

- A triplane, how such a thing came to this place!

- Isn't that a technology from the other side?

- Yeah! Something very strange had happened here.

- But how did she bring here something like that? We didn't teach her how to cross the gate without getting harmed.

- She couldn't do that cuz she knows better than anyone the danger of the gate, but it seems this was brought by someone of the other side.

- But in the other side alchemy is nearly impossible to use

- But if you want to open the gate in a certain position there must be two alchemists, one on each side, and they must be in perfect synchronization to open the gate at the same time. Remember, we have usually have done this before.

- Well they must have paid a lot to do that if they didn't have one of this.

She showed a little bloody red stone from her pocket

- Ahh! The soul stone: the most magnificent form of human sacrifice. Is there exists something more valuable to sacrifice a life than the advance of science?

- You always become so romantic when Alchemy is the conversation topic.

(Silence)

- We come here to receive our usual payment and we found a lot of Mystery- said Martel

- Shattered parts of suits of armor, homunculi blood, but not even a trace of her- said Dyral

- Hey come, look at the elevator – called Yathzka.

- This was really a lake of blood, did it belong to her?

- Yeah, I still can sense her smell, but this mark is more than two years old!

- I'm not sure but I think, by the form of the stains, that she was… eaten!

- This means that one of her minions go against her, she probably wasn't the skilled alchemist we believed

- Maybe

(Silence, then Dyral said)

- So she is finally dead, this is a notice that will not pleasure our superiors, one of our must valuable providers had been eaten by one of her minions and our supplying of soul stones will be reduced for a while, and for making it better, one from the other side had opened the gate. No… this would not delay our goal. Master said that the Alchemic balance has been broken and those who had been sealed are trying to escape. NO… this would not delay us! War, Death, Famine, Pest! Come here now!

Four big and dark figures appear from nowhere.

- Yes, Master?

- Search for the ones who are called "The Five Alchemists" and tell them that their "Tax for Knowledge" will be doubled from now. If they deny you know what to do, now dismiss!

- Yes, Master!

The four shadows disappeared instantly.

- Our goal is too important to be delayed more. WE MUST FINISH THE TASK THAT OUR ANCESTORS INITIATED AND ELIMINATE ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT GOES AGAINST THE GREATEST SCIENCE OF ALL SCIENCES.


	2. Rediscovering Alchemy

And now here comes the first chapter, to understand it imagine that you are in a big room as an omniviewer, where Ed or Al are writing and the other brother is watching him, along with winry and/or a mysterios friend that would be introduced on later chapters. Eventually conversations they had are bolded and separated, from the main writing. This is made with the intention of having more interaction between the Brothers.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rediscovering Alchemy**

**Al's Writing**

Hi, my name is Alphonse Elric; you surely know me and my brother by the story published by a very good friend of us (Despiting our negative), that tells our adventures when we were young (if that's the way it could be called), but it only goes until I joined my brother's at the other side of the gate. And because I think that every good story has to be told until the end, here I am writing the rest of it.

Sometime ago I used to think that the weirdest thing that has happened to me is to be turned in a suit of armor, consequence of trying to revive our mom, but the things that I'm going to tell really win the match. Just follow the story and you will see why.

My story begins after I went to life with my brother. After I returned to my body and learning what had been the cost of doing that, the only thing I wanted to do is to meet with him again. And when I finally achieve my goal, I was completely devastated when he told me he had to return to the other side to stop the invasion. In a rush and without measuring the consequences, I decided to follow him no matter what it takes. So there was I, in a completely strange world, thinking if I had made the right decision or not.

A sign that it was a good decision is that a lot of people that had known my brother in those two years continuously asked me where I was, Lying (of course I had to lie), I said that we were on a foreign country when the war embodied our family, and it was shattered, bringing dad and brother here and I remained in London with mom, (according with what brother said to me, I don't think that was such a believing story, but we didn't have any problems, it surely had been an horrible war). The fact is they told me my brother had an incredibly change of mood, he was known to be a lonely guy who always stayed out of , but since I've come he became very talkative and charismatic, just as I've ever know him. When I asked him about that he said me "I didn't want to become closer to people in this world cuz I wanted to return to our world and meet you again, and if I became closer to them, separation would have been too difficult."

Separation… that was my problem. Sometimes in the night I remembered what I've left in mi world; all my friends were there. I missed Winry, Granny Pinako; I missed Lvt. Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang, and everyone who helped me a lot in those years I was searching for my brother. I was on these thoughts one night and I can't contain myself and asked brother "Maybe we should try to find a way to return home big bro; you know, people on the other side are afraid of us, we left Winry and Granny Pinako without saying anything and the problem is…" "The problem is the prize we must pay to go there again, we must sacrifice a human life and I'm not going to sacrifice one", "but there must be another way"… then he stood up and said "You should have stayed in our world Al, you weren't prepare to throw away all your life", and then he got out from the room, he was so sad I never touched that topic again, since then I knew getting own with my new life would be difficult, but that was my choice and I was very happy to be with Ed again. Over all, I owe him my life and maybe I'd never been able to return him the favor; I only wanted his happiness.

But I'm really telling too much without saying most important things (I really have to suck at writing). Well, I'll summarize what happened after our meeting; we stayed in the room brother was renting with my namesake (he was really desolate about his death). He told me the situation would be difficult because he would have to pay alone the rent for the room and things for our existence, (since I now eat, sleep, get hurt, etc, etc, etc), he also said he would try to find another job to maintain him and I well (I think he saw me just like a 12 years old kid, and I really feel like one, although I was 17 then, a long story already written) But I also wanted to help, so I searched for a work too. I thought that if my brother was able to pass like an 18 years old guy, being as short as he is

* * *

**Al: Ouch! That hurts! Stop swinging around that thing Ed! …. ok, ok, I'm going to change that part…

* * *

**

I just thought that because I'm "too tall" I might have been able to pass like a grownup, so I went to an audition for a job as a Laboratory Assistant. Thanks to my knowledge in Alchemy (the elixir making part. I only had to quickly learn another nomenclature for the "solutions" as they called them), I was able to obtain the job, and started paying meal and other things.

In fact, I'd had a good life in those 4 months we lived in that world. We have good commodities despite of the place (and the upcoming war), and I was able to be with him again.

But 4 months after I arrived there something incredible happened. Something that I missed a lot was Alchemy, I always tried to do that when I had the opportunity (and sometimes I got ashamed when people saw me doing "weird movements" without any reason).

And one day, when I was studying some chemistry theory, I remembered an alchemy transmutation (a very basic one) that was used for making a solution that was mentioned in the chemistry book. Just for fun, I draw the alchemy circle, and tried to do the transmutation using the writing ink as the material, when suddenly lightings started to appear around the circle and a very familiar sound jingled; and when I realize, THE TRANSMUTATION WORKED, I kept froze for nearly an hour and then I ran downstairs screaming, "NIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!", Ed had just arrived from work,

- Hey Al, I know you are happy to see me but is not necessary to scream that much

- Ed… sss….sssomething incrredib...bble hhhhhapppened.

- ?.

- Argh, Just Come!

I pulled him upstairs to our room and locked the door and, as shocked as I was, I couldn't say anything, so I started to hysterically point to the desk where I performed the transmutation.

Then he approached to the desk and saw the transmutation circle; then, he methodically removed the solution I transmuted and put some garbage at the center of the circle, then he performed a transmutation; the same lightings and sound. When it finished, I could saw an artificial rose on the middle.

- So the transmutation worked - said Ed, as if he didn't take care, but then -………………….AHHHH! THE TRANSMUTATION WORKED!

We were shouting a bunch of senseless thoughts when somebody called from the door, she was the housekeeper.

- Are you all right mister Elric? We heard a scream and we were worried about you

- Ah... Er... There is no problem here, don't worry; I was just… Er… arguing with Al.

- Oh! ... Well… see you at the dinner

Then she left, but we could heard her saying "but they never argue"

When we finally recovered our reason, I asked my brother:

- But how can this be possible? I've tried to do one at least for a hundred times, and now that I was doing it without even care, it worked.

- Hohenheim said that it was nearly impossible to do alchemy in this place. But I don't think the way I do it could be called "nearly impossible".

- Maybe… Something had changed

- Yep! ... Something must have changed.

This was just as my saving card. Finally, after 4 large months, I was able to do my favorite subject. Some people maybe are asking themselves how I can still liking alchemy if it had been the source of all my problems. I think it's because I grew learning it and it's been always a part of anything I do, and even now that I know all it's darkest secrets, I still can't stop to do it.

* * *

**Al: What do you think about this "Niisan"?**

**(Ed reads what Al has just written)**

**Ed: Hmm, Neither I. Even if I remember everything that happened to us because of this "science", I can't stop practicing it. It's like a "Doomed Addiction".**

**Al: we may die because of it but we'll still be happy of practicing it.**

**Unknown Friend (from now UF): oh c'mon, I don't know why you always see the bad side; you should remember all the heroic deeds you've done with the help of Alchemy, I would not allow you to forget that.**

**Al: hehe. As optimistic as always. Give me the papers Back, I want to continue writing

* * *

**

Although my brother told me that it was better not to do it because we didn't know why we were allowed to do that again; I usually tried to do it when anyone saw me, and my brother couldn't stop me (I wonder if it was because I was so happy) and eventually he can't resist the temptation of practicing it and one day he challenged me to an Alchemy Battle. It was time to use my gloves again…

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, Please Review.


	3. Alchemy Battle, A lost Boy

**Chapter 2: Alchemy Battle/ A Lost Boy.**

It was a beautiful day, one week after we rediscovered alchemy in this world if I remember; I was as always practicing a little of alchemist (when I realized that anybody was seeing) when my brother entered our room, I was making a small wood horse.

- You have progressed a lot since the last time I saw you doing that, Al – he said; he was mischievously smiling, as he was planning something.

- Training with Sensei had it's fruits – I answered – She said because of our rush in returning to Rizenbul, we weren't able to be taught everything she knows.

- Well, it wasn't necessary, since we see "that", we are able to clap

- You mean, you are able to clap, since I lost my memory when I returned to my body, I haven't been able to do that again.

After thinking for a moment he said – you haven't recovered all your memories, have you?

- No… not really, I just have some flashbacks of those years, but nothing more.

I was worried that maybe that confession would disappoint my brother (cuz I thought that day when we met here, I had made me understood like I've recovered all my memory) but I don't know why but my brother made something like a smile of relief. Anyway I changed the topic quickly.

- whatever, I was able to do that advanced alchemy that help us to meet again thanks to the other 10 months I spent with master

- It must have been like hell

- hmm, not really, I think she treated us like that most of the time because of your fault "niisan"- I said with my evil face.

- ho ho , how funny! – replied him, somewhat upset.

- Anyway, I made with her help this two multipurpose Arrays (the ones in my gloves) so I could do alchemy just as clapping as you do. These were techniques that they suggested me to try to remember you.

- Oh, well … Let me see them

I gave him my gloves. As ridiculous as it sounds, It was the first time I let "nii-san" to study my gloves thoroughly, just because it was the first time he asked me for that

- Surely they are interesting – he said after a while – but do you think you can defeat me using them? – He asked mischievously – Remember that I'm a clapper.

-"Ah, so that is what he was planning"- I thought, and then just for making him get angry for fun, I answered – Bah! c'mon "nii-san", you are too rusty. It's been more than two years, excepting your little and weak usage 4 months before, since the last time you really made a good transmutation, so I don't think you have an opportunity to beat me on a battle.

- OOOOOOHH! SO YOU THINK THAT WAY – he grunted with his face all covered with angry marks (I've always liked to see him like that; the only problem is most of the time he was in that state, I had to stop him before he killed the ones that had called him a shrimp) – then let's have an alchemy battle now, to see who really is the one who is rusty, OK!

- Fine with me

- Then let's go to the forest next to this city, I'll search for my coat – he said, then he left the room and loudly closed the door

"As hot-blooded as always", I thought amused; "I really live for this moments". Then I hurry to catch him up.

* * *

There was a big and beautiful forest near Munich. We usually went there when we got tired of that dirty city. Politic unrest was so irritating and so common that it was really rare a day without some riot or a police intervention; consequences of the last war and the upcoming one. We used to go there to take a walk, and to remember good and bad things, somewhat happy, somewhat sad. But it was the first time we would do such a loudly and "inexplicable" act. So that time we went deeper in the forest than we normally did, searching for a good sport for an alchemy battle. In fact, a forest is a good place for doing alchemy, with a lot of materials for transmutes; is like a paradise for a fighting alchemist, like my brother.

When we finally arrived to a forest clear, we made some stretching exercises. Although we've done some sparring everyday even when I was in that suit of armour (he couldn't beat me even once and nowadays he rarely accomplished that)

* * *

**Al: So shameful you can't defeat your little brother, "niisan" (Al's face shined mischievously)**

**Ed: Humph…**

* * *

We have had only few alchemy battles between us; merely because he was completely superior in that and he'd surely win, but that was going to change.

First he transmuted some clothes for the battle, thus it wouldn't feel comfortable fighting with formal clothes. He transmuted something like the clothes he used to wear when he travelled with me four years ago, only with some little changes and bigger than the others, because, even if you don't believe it, my brother had grown somewhat since the last time I saw him Al: Ouch! (Ed was rising his closed fist) you as sensitive as always, and he also transmuted a new jacket, but it was dark red, in difference between the bloody red he used to wear.

- You are gaining a good sense of fashion "niisan" – I said – that really fits you better than the old one

- But we are not here to talk about of fashion, are we? – He replied, with his usually exaggerated smile of excitement – Anything you want to say before we begin this

- Yes, just three things. First, I hope you don't go easy on me because I'm not going to go easy on you, remember that I'm not the same kid you used to know 2 years ago

- Yes, you look younger.

- Don't interrupt me. Second, this battle will go on until one of us surrender; there won't be mercy until then.

- But…

- Wait, this only means that neither of us would use the opponents love to him for his advantage.

- Ok, ok I will … try not to feel mercy of you.

- remember that you are the one who wanted this. And finally, I wish your pride as the elder won't banish after I crush you

- He, he… we will see that

After putting on my gloves I said – Shall we start?

- start on 5

- 4

- 3

- 2

- 1

- GO!

And then we started. First I alchemized the air around me, concentrating it in air capsule and I started attacking him with it.

- Well, you weren't as rusty as I thought "nii-san". Not even one of my attacks had hit you.

- You haven't seen anything yet, Al.

Next he clapped and transmuted a wall to be protected from my attacks, and then he started to do something I couldn't see.

"What is he trying to do, he's dangerous when you didn't know what is crossing on his mind" I thought

- You really think that thin wall will stop my attacks – I shouted – You'll soon realize that you are cornered

There was when I decided to show my second card; the same capsules but guided ones.

That was one of the most useful things sensei Izumi taught me. By transmuting a middle-sized air capsule, and changing the density of the air surrounding it, I'm able to control at will the course of my missile. This technique saves a lot of time (which was what I wanted) but at cost of considerable amount of energy. Whatever I couldn't let him to make a plan.

- Here it comes, just try to dodge it

The force of the launching almost made me falling down. When I recovered balance, I made the capsule destroy the wall and then go for Ed; when he tried to dodge it, I change the direction and made it chase him.

- Argh! A guided air capsule – he grunted, while bouncing on a shortly after fallen tree who taught you that? –

- Sensei – I answered

- So, you must also know its weakness too

The next thing he did was to start bouncing around. Without concerning if he was losing energy. In fact he only was trying making me to lose my own energy, so I stopped the attack

- What's up; already tired brother? – He said with a victorious smile.

- This has just started – I replied.

Ed decided then to begin his assault. He started transmuting spiked walls around me, just for stop my movement; so I have to made some strong whirlwinds to destroy them. Then he alchemized some moving statues that started to attack me

"Not wanting a melee battle I guess" I thought somewhat irritated, "let's complicate his steps".

So I crashed my fist on the floor, spiking everything around myself so anyone could stay peacefully on them.

My brother stood off the spiked circle – surely an incredible performance, Al. you'll win a bunch of money if you work in a circus.

- Oh, shaddup, those techniques don't work on me. And my attacks didn't work because is too difficult to hit such a small target

- WHAT DO YOU HAVE SAID! Ahhh… calm down, calm down … he's your brother…. Anyway, you've used a lot of energy in your last defences; this would not last long.

- HA! Do I really seem tired? – I replied, trying to look as strong as I could. But he was right; I've used a lot of energy since the beginning of the battle and he's used hardly anything, it seemed that experience was winning that time. But I hadn't planned to lose that fight, so I started to develop my "Coup de Graçe"

- Well, if you think you can really win, just come here you shrimp!

- ARRRRGHHH! I WON'T FORGIVE THAT!

And then he transmuted his auto-mail arm into a sword, just he used to do, next he ran I ran toward me.

- At last you take this seriously, - I said, after I transmuted a blade from the ground – how many times I've to tease you for you to want to hurt me. Make this battle more interesting, midget.

I know that even if I said he is a midget a thousand times, he wouldn't be able to make me even a scratch; I also know if I were another person, I would be lying lifeless on a corner after feeling his wrath. But I'd had to pressure him to keep attacking me so I could put in motion my plan. While he was attacking me, I was drawing something on the floor with my feet.

We were on that plan for a while, when I finished my drawing, I got distracted for only a seconds and Ed took that in advantage, destroying what really was his target: One of my gloves.

But after he could realize, I used my now bare hand to activate the TC (Transmutation Circle) I'd just drawn on the floor, and the other to make a small whirlwind for making him to withdraw.

- And now that your weapon is useless, I think this battle is over, don't you think Al? – He said, almost claiming victory.

- Oh, C'mon you've only reduced my possibilities by half – I said, grinning – I was wrong when I said you were rusty, but you're cold; in fact, in fact, you haven't seen every transmutation process that had happened in this battle, and that's my advantage. In fact, you were right, this battle is over but with a final you didn't expected

I was ready to use my triumph card; my greatest technique. In that time I didn't know why but I was able to divide my soul into several parts and put those parts in inanimate object, giving me plenty control of them. Not much time later, I realized that was because my soul had been divided in two places at the same time, one in the Armour suit, and the other in my own body, lost between the gates.

So, I put a part on my soul into a very familiar suit of armour I'd just transmuted behind my brother, and ordered it to hug him, and then to fall down.

- AAARRRRGGGHHHH! …. MY BACK! – He shouted

- And then "niisan" what do you think about my "Affectionate Coup de Graçe"?

- ARGH! JUST TAKE THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!

- You only have to say soooooomethiiiiing.

- HRMPH! … Ok Ok, I give up … You won.

- He he, that wasn't difficult, was it?.

Then I drained my part of soul out from the armour and released my brother, after we sat down using a tree as a support.

- That was a good battle; you were as amazing as always "niisan"

- Oh! Well, thanks for the compliment. But I didn't realize you've got better that much. You really have trained a lot. And I've forgotten you used to draw pretty fast the TCs. And using that whirlwind for making me not to see the other transmutation was pretty accurate.

After some seconds of silence I finally said

- "Niisan"

- What's wrong, brother?

- Please forgive me for all the teases of before; I didn't want to hurt you.

- Don't worry about that little brother; you were only using your opponent's weakness as your advantage, like a good warrior do. And I don't mind if the teases come from you.

- Thank you, "niisan".

Then I rested my head on his chest and he started playing with my hair. We were resting on that position until we figured that it was getting late. So we decided to return home.

- Oh! "Niisan" you're so mean – I said, with a ridiculous angry voice – that was one of my favourite gloves.

- Don't worry about it, we could made another one and draw the same array – he replied – you surely have memorized it, if you haven't I've already done it.

- Yeah! I remember it; but it was the last gift master gave me before I began searching you.

- talking about her, I haven't asked. How is she?

The question froze me, I didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him that she'd died. Despite of the torturous training we had with her, I've always known that he looked her as a mother, so as I.

- Er… well the last time I saw her she was pretty healthy, any of her blood coughs had taken her for a while. She had been able to come with me to rizenbul, where I started my journey.

- Oh well, I'm happy to hear that.

And that was true. I received the notice when I was in Central city, from a letter from Winry. I remember that day as the saddest of my own journey. I remember being crying for almost a day and a nigh, alone in my inn's bedroom, without my brother to console each other. That was the day I missed him more than ever.

* * *

We were finally going home when something bothered me, a sensation of sadness and loneliness

- Something is not good here "niisan" – I said - I can feel that someone or something is very sad, scared and alone and is crying… yes… his crying is filling all the atmosphere around here. We should go and search what is happened maybe is a lost child in the middle of the forest and we don't know what kind of animal could attack him.

And then I started to run towards the place where I thought that feelings where calling. And if you ask me how I could sense the feelings, please don't bother me, even know I don't know how I do some things.

- Hey Al! Stop running too fast, I hardly can keep up your pace – my brother shouted – it's too dangerous to run deeper into this forest, you didn't know it

- Don't worry I know where we are going

- But How!

- I don't know

We kept running for a while until we arrive in front of a very large tree; probably the largest of all the forest. In its base was a kid, sitting in fetal position, crying forlorn.

- What happened to you little boy – I said with my kindest voice – did you get lost? Where your parents live?

- I don't have parents – he replied – I don't know where I am….. I don't ….. I don't remember….

- But what have you been doing? Don't you remember how you get lost in this forest?

- I don't … I don't remember…I just remember pain and suffering and… and… Seith is dead, Seith is dead and now I'm alone… ALONE - And then he started to cry even louder.

- Please don't cry – I said even softer – I'm here to help you. Please stand up, we'll see what can we do

After some other words, I finally achieved to make him stand up. Then I figured out that something on his neck was shining red, I was going to check it when my brother said

- Stay quiet. Something is coming

And from all places, we could see shining yellow eyes coming towards us. Then nightmare animals became from the places the eyes were; deformed creatures with parts of different normal animals. Alchemized beings: Chimeras.

There were at least 10 of them. Horse body, with huge eagle talons instead of feet and a horrible and big Rottweiler head; that beings were starving and they saw us as their salvation prey.

- Keep there both of you – Ed shouted – you can't help me now, you don't have your two gloves Al.

Then he started transmuting spikes from the ground against them and started to attack them with his sword-arm.

"Dammit, I just can't wait and see how those creatures eat my brother" I thought, so I decided to drawn the transmutation circle on my flesh. So I transmuted a small needle, pierced myself and then started to draw the array with my own blood. Then I used a small fire I'd just transmuted to dry the blood faster.

- Stay here please – I said the little boy, then I went to help my brother transmuting a heavy sword to start slicing those chimeras.

We were able to kill most of them, but one deceived our defence, and ran straight of the kid.

- OH NO! YOU CURSED CREATURE, COME BACK AND RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT! (Didn't I sound like scar?)

We rushed to chase it, but it seemed it was too late, the chimera jumped with its opened jaws trying to eat the little boy. But suddenly, a clap sounded, and then we saw the chimera that attacked the little boy exploding, leaving all its burned flesh lying around.

- Did you do that "niisan"- I asked him

- No, I though you were the one…

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, the smoke of the explosion finally dissipated, we saw then the kid standing like a stone, with a terror look in his face, and with his hands put in defensive position, all covered with chimera blood. The thing on his neck was shining like a red sun.

- The boy… was the one ho clapped - both of us said, not believing what we were seeing.


	4. A way to Return Home

**Chapter 3: A way to return home**

We finally managed to arrive to our flat more or less at eleven o'clock. Fearing what would the owner would say if she saw us with a little boy at those ours, we decided to make him enter through the window, being very careful not to do so much noise. When we three were in the room, we started examining the little boy

I won't be lying if I say it was one of the most beautiful boys I've seen in all my life

* * *

**Al: Ouch! and why you hit me now, I haven't written anything about your height**

**UF: he he … a jealous brother**

**

* * *

**

I guessed he must have been between 10 and 13 years old. He was as tall as Ed, middle tanned skin and unlike anything I'd seen before, he had shining dark blue hair and deep light purple eyes. His eyes were the most remarkable thing, although I'm used to rare coloured eyes (where else have you seen gold, and dark emerald eyes?) They showed innocence corrupted by images of death and suffering, like "niisan" after we failed reviving Mom. He really seemed not to be form this (or the other) world.He also seemed to have received some type of training because his muscular tone and his strength were not usual in a boy in his ages. He was wearing white shirt and brown shorts as boys from that country used to wear.

- First, we can unaccountably made alchemy, then we found a lot of chimeras that tried to dinner us, and finally we found this boy who can alchemize without a TC just like me – he said when he finally entered into the room, after helping the boy to enter through the window – what do you think about this boy Al?

- I really don't know what to say- I replied – he hasn't said anything yet.

- Well, let's interrogate him. Hey you! What's your name?

The boy didn't answered, he looked as if he was lost on another dimension

- Hey, I'm talking to you

- don't be so hard with him, "niisan", he have suffered a lot

- But we need answers, hey! What's your name?

- A…Anthony – he finally answered without looking us.

- Well… Anthony, have you ever performed human transmutation?

- Transmutation? What is transmutation? - he asked with curious eyes.

- Transmutation, you know, the most important thing in alchemy

- Alchemy? What is alchemy?

That was getting weird, we saw him doing a transmutation without a TC and he didn't know what alchemy is.

- You must be kidding – Ed impatiently grunted – and how do you destroy that chimera by only clapping!

- Oh that! – He understood – I saw you doing that and I though that was easy.

That petrified Ed, he felt useless when seemed that the knowledge that cost him one of his legs was easily copied by a child. But he found a escape exit.

- Hey Al! I think there is something strange with this kid. He surely is a homunculus

- A HOMUNCULUS!

- Yes, you know; someone like wrath.

- Bah! "Niisan" do you really think a boy like him would be a homunculus. Just look at him, his skin is too dark to be a homunculus and he didn't have any of those disgusting marks on his skin

- There is no other possibility. It's impossible to know how to use "clapping alchemy" without seeing the truth knowledge

- Well, you should see the possibility of and outstanding genius who can copy a technique with just seeing it.

- Grrr!

- Ok Ok… Well, if he's a homunculus he would have an Uroboros tattoo somewhere

- Well, let's seek it

So we started searching for the uroboros. We even completely undressed him, but we didn't found any uroboros on his skin

- I'm so embarrassed, two nearly adult guys undressing a little boy just for a simple thought

- Well, we must be sure he's not dangerous.

When the boy finished dressing up, I realized on a necklace he had. It was a very simple rope necklace which seemed to be made with only one purpose: to carry a small elliptic bloody red stone. Suddenly, I remembered what I saw in the forest.

- "Niisan", I've just remembered that when I found him at the forest and when he did the clapping transmutation, something red was shining like crazy on his chest; I think it's that stone

He checked out it and then his face changed as if he had remembered something unpleasant

- I wonder if…. – then he clapped and grabbed a small piece of paper that was on the floor, then he approached the stone; and when he started changing its form, small lightings became out of the stone hurting him and making him to throw the piece of paper, which completely disintegrated when it touched the ground.

- I don't have any doubts now – re claimed – Al, I don't know if you remember it but this is a "Philosopher's stone".

"A Philosopher's stone, the mighty ancestral catalyst, so it was its form" I thought. Although I didn't remember to have seen one in my life; it's been explained large in the other story; so I won't say anything more.

- That's horrible, and to think we were searching it for more than three years – I said, somewhat horrified. Anthony was scared to death.

- Now tell me, Anthony. How did you obtain that stone!

- I don't know, I was crying Seith's death when I suddenly appeared in that forest with this on my neck.

- Don't lie! It's just too difficult that that a kid would be granted by something that valuable and dangerous. Now split up!

- I'm telling the truth! I swear! – He said looking at Ed, begging for credibility.

"Niisan" stayed frozen for a while; it was the first time he saw Anthony's eyes; that eyes filled with innocence corrupted by pain and suffering, something Ed knew better than anyone.

- I'm sorry, I believe you. Don't worry- he said with a soften voice he had only used with me before. Then he approached and hugged him – please forgive all the rudeness of before.

- You smell… like him. And then he started to cry again – "niisan" kept hugging him until he calmed down and fell asleep. Then he put him into one of our beds and turned off the light.

- You can be very kind when you want it "niisan" – I said him, pretty happy

- Oh Al! - He said as if he's just realized I was there.

- What a change of heart. You started shouting at him and then you hugged as if he was your…

- … little brother?

- Yeah! as if he was your little brother. - I said, smiling even more

- You must be jealous.

- I'm not a jealousy person – I replied – I even like this spontaneous kind moments you rarely have. They remind me that so good person I love as my brother

He smiled sincerely

- did he remind you someone

- Yes, to myself.

- ?

- That day, after we failed transmuting Mom I found myself in the darkest and deepest hole that ever existed. Feelings of death and suffering invaded my mind, and my soul. That boy was transmitting with his eyes that same feeling of indescribable suffering; but there was a difference. I had a hope. The hope I could maintain you alive even by offering my own life as an exchange. But that boy had already lost any hope he maintained and his living desire is pending of a thread; just because he didn't know how to do it. So I think that if I were in his position, I'd have lost my living desire long time ago and even tried to take my own life.

- Please don't say that "niisan" – I replied protesting – your life is one the reasons I live

And then I hugged him. After a while we decided to go to bed. We would have to sleep on a single bed, which was no problem because we where thin. I was resting in fetal position while he was hugging me. Before we fell asleep he told me

- Do you have any idea how those chimeras appeared there? - I asked.

- I've some idea. Something that I'm almost sure is that this boy is from the other world; from our world. Something indescribable had happened to this kid and I think that, somehow, maybe with the power of that stone, he was able to cross the gate to save his life and for the crossing trauma he'd lost part of his memory. Maybe those chimeras followed him from the other side.

"As, clever as always" I though. I've been always quite envious about the easiness he had to make convincing theories with only knowing little about the case. But then I used to thing "well, he is the clever, you are the kind" to relief my self and transforming that envy into Pride.

After a few seconds of silence he finally said

- It would be difficult to protect that boy in this place. He has a philosopher's stone and we didn't know what is feeling it now. Those chimeras were dragged there by the influence of that stone and we don't know if the one whose stone was stolen would try to recover it. After all, alchemy is too weird in this place; so, we must go to somewhere it's seen as a normal thing.

- You're meaning – I replied, without believing what I was hearing.

- Yes, mi dear brother; it is time to go and see our friends again.

Returning! At last! That words sound me like heaven. I was just tired of that world, its dirtiness, the way people felt like they never had what they want; the political Unrest and the fear of an upcoming war. I just wanted to run away and return home, my real home; and we finally could do that.

And as for the sacrifice to open the gates, I though he would use the stone (yeah! he is more intelligent than me but I'm not stupid) and I was sure that Anthony would lend it only if we asked it.

The next day we got up early. First, we help Anthony to go out through the window and we hid him behind a pile oh goods carts that were near there; then we make our bags. We told the owner that we had to make and emergency travel so we were leaving the room that day. Ed paid what he debt and I left a book I had finished writing two nights ago. It was a transcription my boss, Dr. Rushbell asked me to do. I told her to apologize me when he came to carry it. My only regret was that I hadn't had time to said farewell to him. And about Ed's work, he didn't mind

When we finally were outside we decided to go to the forest again; to the same distant place where we fought last day, so nobody would see us while we were trying to open the gates.

- Now, if I recall… - he said when we arrived the place, trying to remember something. Then he searched in his pocket until he found his usual annotations notebook and after this he started drawing a big TC on the ground. I and Anthony were glancing at his work. When he finished, he said.

- Well, by using that I'm sure I'll be able to control the gate like Dante did – then he approached Anthony – I need you to lend me this – he said grabbing the bloody stone.

- You want this, take it I don't mind – he replied giving it to him.

After a while he spoke again

- Mister

- Eh…, are you talking to me. Oh! I'm sorry we haven't said our names my name is Edward but you can call me Ed – he said, grinning

- And my name is Alphonse but you can call me Al – I said, smiling

- Oh well- he said, quite relieved - Ed, are we going to some place?

- Oh yes! ... You will know it soon.

Then he put in position

- Ok, get ready. When I say it, you'll enter into the circle, now stay away!

I can swear I heard "niisan" mumbling this: "I'm not sure if this would work, but there is nothing more I can do. I hope the power of this stone is enough exchange to open the gates or something bad will happen to me. Whatever happens, it will not hurt Al or the kid".

I was ready to protest when he spoke again

- Oh, before I forget it, don't drop my hand until we get to the other site; and, over all, DON'T LOOK AT THE EYE!

We assented with our heads, surprised by that change of mood.

Then, a clap sounded in the forest and the very familiar signs of transmutation started to appear. Then the wind started to go faster and a power beyond any description filled the air around us.

- Now jump! – He cried; and when we were in the circle, he grabbed our hands, mine with his left hand, and Anthony's with his automail hand.

The power of the transmutation started to surround us and then the landscape suddenly changed. We were in another place now, a completely empty but creepy place.

Still grabbing our hands Ed ordered - Now both of you start running!

We didn't run much time when saw a big gate on the other side "The Gate" I thought and my head started to hurt me.

- Don't doubt at this time Al, keep your pace – he said, enough strength to forget my headache.

We were almost in front of the door when he ordered – Now! Close your eyes – I firmly closed them and continued running. I could hear the gates opening and something starting to lurk outside. Then my heart suddenly filled with fear.

I remember to have suddenly frozen up, I was shaking from feet to head. I opened my eyes and saw it, the most horrible creature I've seen in my entire life, complete darkness with a single gigantic eye in the middle and a lot of small and big arms surrounding it

I heard my brother's voice "AAAAAL! DON'T LOOK AT IT! … AAAAL! CLOSE YOUR EYES!", but then I heard the most horrible sort of a lot of voices someone could imagine "WEEEEE MEEEEEET AGGGAAAAAIIIN ALLLLPHONSE ELLLLRICCCC…. HAAAVE YOUUU COOOOME TOOOO PLAAAAAY!" My fear and desperation reached unimaginable levels.

After that I don't remember if I fell down or if I remained like stone there. I don't remember if I screamed or if I kept deadly quiet. I only remember my head burning like hell, and a lot of information just appearing in it. I was remembering everything, all the four years I travelled with my brother and lots of information about almost everything; as "niisan" had usually called it: the truth.

The last thing I remember was my brother's voice shouting desperately "AAAAL! PLEASE WAKE UP! … AAAAL! SAY SOMETHING TO ME, PLEASE! AAAAAL!" almost crying. Then,after a lot of nightmares;I woke up in a very familiar room.

I don't know much about the things that happened between those. I think I'll ask "niisan" for writing some lines about them.

* * *

**A/N: **The next one hasa lot of Ed's angst, but he is relieved at the finish. I hope you enyojed it, please review. 


	5. Just Painful Memories

**Chapter 4: Just Painful Memories**

**Ed's Writing**

At first, let me say you something, everything that Alphonse has told you about my height, ARE LIES!

**

* * *

**

**Al: Ed! **

**

* * *

**

I'm a super tall guy with 1,80 m height

**

* * *

Al: ED!** **

* * *

**

And thus because he is just jealous because I'm better in alchemy than him...

**

* * *

Al: EDWARD! (Al's fist was prepared to punish), and who've decided that you're better in alchemy than me?**

**Ed: Argh! Ok, ok I'll start doing my job, just don't hit me … (sigh)I'm going to be object of jokes worldwide (sigh)**

**UF: Hahahaha**

**Ed: Argh, Shaddup you Idiot!**

**

* * *

**

Well, just forget what I'd written.

I'm supposed to tell you about to what happened after we tried to return our world. In two years, complete sadness invaded me, where I only survived with the help of my friend Alphonse, who rest in peace now (I think) but only sadness; and this last 4 months the light returned to my life; my brother came back and I had again a reason for life. But the feeling of Angst and desperation, that's something what I've been very familiar with in the time I've been travelling with my brother, but what I didn't want to remember.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - My brother screamed, just enough to freeze my blood.

- Brother? …. AAAAHH! – Al was laying on the floor, with the most horrible expression of Fear and Pain that I've ever seen on my life. - PLEASE WAKE UP! … AAAAL! SAY SOMETHING TO ME, PLEASE! AAAAAL! – I remember to had said something like that. But then, a lot of dark hands started to approach to us and wrapped my Brother. Unpleasant memories started to come to my mind.

- YOU WON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN…. NOT AGAIN! – My wrath was uncontrollable; I was preparing my attack, not to threat, neither to harm, but to kill. I was starting doing it when the creature made a painful scream – AARGH! THIS KID! And then it retreated, leaving my brother behind.

If I remember, Anthony had a bright white aura around him, but I didn't care. Al's state was my worst problem then. I didn't try to wake him; I just put him at my back and started running.

- Now follow me! Don't look behind – I ordered Anthony. He agreed with his head and then we started running faster than a Thunder, towards the other side.

When we finally reached the end we appeared on wide open grassland, it was already dark. I didn't notice more, Al hadn't had changed his state.

- Al! … Please, say something to me… Please, don't leave me again– I said with my eyes covered with tears – I…I wouldn't stand again…

- Ed, look! – Anthony woke me up from my nightmares – there is a village over there, we could ask for help

Then I saw it. I've to say the most wonderful thing I'd seen in a long time

- Rizenbul! A fortune between all misfortunes - I said, and started running towards my friend's house, lifting Al on my arms

**

* * *

**

When I arrived to the front door, I desperately called, until Winry Rockbell, my friend frond childhood and mechanic, opened.

- WHO IS THE AS THAT IS CALLING LIKE A MANIAC?... uh?...

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!- She shouted, after seeing us; I can swear I heard her mumbling "just like seven years before".

- COME IN QUICKLY! – She ordered – GRANMAA PLEASE COME TO HELP. WE HAVE AN ELRICSIZED PROBLEM HERE! HURRY ED, OR YOU'LL BE RESPONSIBLE ON WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR BROTHER…. NOT THAT WAY IDIOT! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE HOUSE? … HEY YOU KID, BRING ME SOME COLD WATER!…- Anthony agreed scared.

- HE IS BOILING WITH FEVER – Winry said – What have you been doing this time? An illness from the other side? What shall we do … WHERE IS THE COLD WATER I ASKED? – Anthony finally arrived with a recipient filled with cold water, somewhat sweated – WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO MUCH TIME? COME ED, HELP ME HERE!

We were like this for almost an hour, until the Antipyretic and the sedative Winry, injected Al did his effect. Then she said – lets him rest alone for a while – and we come out from the room

I went downstairs, devastated and sat down on the big sofa. Anthony came behind me. I was submerged in my own problems when a giant wrench came from nowhere to land on my head. You'll think I'm crazy but I was starting to miss that.

- OUCH! WINRY! Do you think I don't have enough problems to be with your huge weapon smashing people's head?

- EDWARD ELRIC! YOU ONLY COME TO THIS HOUSE TO GIVE US PROBLEMS – she said, crying loudly – I'VE PASSED FOUR LARGE MONTHS THINKING IF I'D EVER SEE BOTH OF YOU AGAIN AND NOW YOU COME CARRYING YOUR BROTHER WITH THE MOST FRIGHTENED FACE A HUMAN HAS NEVER HAD JUST LIKE………JUST LIKE HE CARRIED YOU SEVEN YEARS BEFORE!

She started to cry even louder and I just didn't know what to say. – I'm sorry – that's the only thing I could say – I'm sorry – and I hugged her.

Maybe it was the time to be honest with her, she was asking for answers and I must give her some at last. So I started to tell her everything, everything that she didn't know about those six years. It took me 3 long hours, and it was almost twelve when I finished; but I think I satisfied her. Grandma Pinako and Anthony were also listening to me, she with analytic eyes and he with curious ones.

- well, after so many time we really know what you two were doing- Pinako said – And now you've finally achieved on returning your brother to his body, what are you going to do from now?

- I don't know… maybe try to live a normal life … my greatest desire, oh… and to investigate what's up with this boy, because he is the one responsible of bringing us here.

- Me?

- Oh, I didn't realize – Winry approached the boy and kindly asked him– Hi, what's your name?

- Uh? Oh! My name is Anthony … Young lady

- Young lady? What an old way to address a girl. Well you can feel free and call me as Winry, All right?

- Ok, Thanks … Winry.

- Oh, I've to ask you, why did it take you so much time to bring me the water I asked? I know you don't know the house, but 10 minutes is just too slow.

- Oh, I'm sorry Winry, but I didn't see a fountain or a Well near here, so I had to run to the river, so I could bring you the water

- … the river? – Winry asked almost frozen, I was almost frozen too – But the river is at a 30 minute walk from here and you do the going and turn in 10 minutes?

- Yes I know it is slow. It's because my training is not complete.

- Uuurgh…- Winry and I replied at the same time. Then I asked – but couldn't you just use the faucet that is in the bathroom?

- A faucet? What is a faucet?

That was enough to petrify me. How such a young boy could do an hour trip in 10 minutes and to not know what a faucet is? I thought it would be interesting to investigate the boy when this problem finishes.

When I recovered, I decided to go and take care of Al, Anthony followed me.

- Is something bothering you? – Winry asked me before I leave – you look bad. Don't worry about your brother, he's out of danger, it only seems that he had suffered a great commotion.

- Yes I know but ... It's because I'm almost sure that he's remembering; he is remembering everything and I don't know what would happen next…

* * *

When I entered the room, I saw my brother resting peacefully on his bed

- I Promise I'll stay with you, no problem what it happens – I said and kissed his forehead. Then I sit down on a chair near to his bed.

- You really love your brother, don't you? – Anthony suddenly asked

Somewhat blushed, I answered – Yes I do ……… why are you so happy?

- Hehe, it's because I've remember that Seith and me used to be like that, and I found some people as crazy as us.

- I don't know if it's properly to ask but, who was that Seith?

- Seith? – His face changed on an expression of happiness and sadness at the same time. – He was my best friend. I knew him since I've memory, and we've been always together, we were always protecting each other and although we were of the same age, sometimes he acted as the elder one and sometimes I acted as the elder one. We promise each other to be together forever and to accomplish our goal no matter what it takes. We both lost our parents in a great war, so we decided to train a lot to have the power to change the way world was being ruled...

...But something terribly happened that day: a group of bad guys all dressed with black gowns and with a winged sword as a symbol on their shoulders attacked our training ground. Master and the elder students were away doing advanced training so in the Academy were only the Novice and Intermediates, and two strong guardians. But they were too many, and although the two guardians were able to kill some of them. They were defeated after some tries...

...Then I don't remember much; Seith and I were trying to escape from that hell, where they were killing our partners, when one of the black dressed guys noticed out our presence, and dragged out a dagger from nowhere, and approached ourselves with the intention of killing us. We had nowhere to escape, so we decided to confront him. After some attacks, the attacker took me off guard, and he made a final blow, but Sheith interposed between us, receiving the attack, I heard the attacker laughing "so much hurry to die? No matter what it happens, every one of you sinners won't survive the night" and after that he made him two more stabs. But I took advantage of his distraction and directly attacked his heart with my own dagger, going up until his shoulder and then cut his neck, instantly killing him, then I went to take care of my friend, he was death wounded...

..."I'm sorry, I can't complete my promise" they were his last words. Then I said something similar that you said to your brother earlier, and he died on mi hands. The next thing I remember is to be in that strange forest, where I met you.

That was surely one of the saddest stories I've ever had heard. I was completely emoted but there was a question I had to ask him

- And do you have any idea aboutwho were the people who attacked your academy?

- No, I don't – he replied – but I'm sure they used the same type of magic you used in the forest

- I didn't used magic, I used alchemy; it's a science

- So, I suppose that the ones who attacked my academy where Alchemists.

Really nothing surprising to me. After some seconds of silence I asked – and what had you been taught in your academy?

- Uh… You'll think I'm crazy, but I really don't remember what I'd been taught there.

His eyes were honest, I didn't ask anymore.

- You can use the other bed to rest; I'll stay here watching for my brother.

- Thank you …… You know, it's very difficult to found such kind people like all of you. Thank you very much.

He kept looking at me for a while, but then he fell asleep. I couldn't resist the tiredness for much time, so I fell asleep too; falling in a lot of nightmares. How Al would be after these, I didn't know, I only knew that morning would bring all the answers.

* * *

I woke up when it was already bright. The room was empty.

-AAAL! I ran downstairs and there I met Winry

- Winry, Al is not on his bed, have you seen him?

- Yes, he is at the garden, he looked and felt better, oh! And he is waiting for you. Tell him that breakfast is almost ready and come here quickly

- Yeah, I'll do it thanks.

- Ed

- Hm?

- He's changed. Be careful

What did she try to mean? I was pretty scared then, what I'll found when I see my brother?

- I'll … I'll be, thanks.

I went outside, searching for my brother, when I finally found him; he was standing seeing the horizon, with his hands in his pants' pockets. Anthony was staring him.

- Hi! – The little boy kindly said to me

**

* * *

**

**Ed: I write "little boy"…………………… ARRRGH! BUT HE WAS OF MY HEIGHT …………. BUHAAAAAAA!**

**Al: Please calm down brother, you are not small; you are not small, since you've been forced to drink your milk the last years**

**Ed: Oh Thanks Al! I really needed you to remind that to me!**

**UF: HAHAHAHA! I'll never get tired of this**

**(Al was grinning)**

**Ed: Argh! SHADDUP!**

**

* * *

**

- Hi! – The boy kindly said to me. I replied with my hand

- Al … Are you all right?

- Hm? … Oh! … yes! ………………… I think so… - he replied without turning around – you'll have to forgive me brother, but it's very difficult to mature and _have lived nearly 8 years in one single nigh._

I didn't understand what he was trying to say. But the explanation became soon

- I've just remember everything, all referring to those five years we passed together trying to recover our bodies. But I also have recovered the memories of my body. Five years being on a space without anyone or anything, just that horrible creature that lurks between the gates and absorbing too much unnecessary knowledge. So that's because I'm not very cheerful now, maybe a cup hot chocolate would relief me. But that's not what is really bothering me.

And then he finally turned around and I can see his face, he was the same Al but… his eyes, his eyes were the ones of an old person, of one who've experienced a lot of painful years. Not even a flash of innocence; he was right, he had matured a lot in a single night. Then he spoke again

- I think we owe us an excuse. We promise that we wouldn't involve other people lives in our search, but we didn't say anything about our own lives. – Then he softened his voice tone – I'm sorry brother. I didn't take care of my own existence when I saw you lying in the lake of your own blood.

- UH! – I was frozen cold, my resolution was because I didn't see Al anywhere, but his was because he saw me lying death. I felt terribly guilty, because ofblaming him abouthis resolution. - And I – I started crying loudly, a lot of sadness and desperation locked for seven yearsstarted to rise from beneath me; my will was broken like a crystal glass that falls to the floor. I ran towards him and hugged him – AND I'M SORRY ABOUT ALL THOSE SUFFERING YEARS; I'M SORRY FOR INVOLVING YOU ON THAT UNHOLY PROJECT OF REVIVING MOM; I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO SUFFER 5 YEARS IN THAT ARMOUR AND IN THAT DIMENSION, I'M SORRY FOR HADN'T BEEN STRONG ENOUGH TO ACCEPT YOUR SACRIFICE, AND I'M SORRY OF LEAVING YOU ALONE THAT TWO YEARS – I felt completely relieved after that, as if I've just washed my soul.

- You know that it's not only your fault a lot of things that you've just said – he replied to me, he was starting to cry along with me – the human transmutation was our decision, you didn't involve anyone on anything; and for that I've to pay the price. And not everyone is able to sacrifice both his arms or his legs or even his heart to try to return someone two times – don't worry "niisan" I don't blame you for anything you know that everything have been forgiven, everything have been forgiven –

I kept hugging him for a while. Anyone that looked us would think that Al was the big brother. But I don't have any regrets. It was the first time I felt so relieved in seven years.

- And what shall we do now that everything is over? – I said after I recovered from my emotionally rupture, with a happiness I really was missing.

- No, not everything is over – he said – I haven't completed my promise yet

He surely was talking about the fact I still used my Automail limbs. I was ready to protest when he made me shut up – Shhhhhh! Granny Pinako and Winry are waiting and the breakfast must be ready. Let's hurry; you don't want a proof of Winry's mighty on your head again, do you? Me not, remember that I can feel now. Anthony, please follow us.

And we went towards Pinako's house just like eight years before, but with a new friend at our side.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This is really my favourite Chapter among the four I've already written. I hope you also enyojed I. Please Review

The nexttwo will be the happiest of this part of the series. **Chapter 5:**Planning a new life.


	6. Home, at Last

Chapter 5 was getting so large that I'd to divide it in two parts, so here is the first part. Enjoy

**Chapter 5: Home, at Last.**

The three of us arrived to the Rockbell's house; the table was already put on. From the Kitchen, a blood lusted Winry came out wielding a giant wrench with her right hand

- Didn't I tell you that breakfast was almost ready! – She said, and we feared a proof of her mighty, but then she looked at our faces and said – It seems that you have settled down some things; so, it's okay. Come here quickly, everyone is very hungry here.

We six were eating (counting Den), When Pinako asked us – And now that you have finally returned your brother's body, what are you boys are planning to do?

- Oh! We think we could have a normal life from now, am I right "niisan"? – Al said. I glared at him, not believing what I was hearing. I think he would say something about my automail limbs; but he remained quiet. "He's thinking on something" I thought. I know he thinks that I'm dangerous when he doesn't know what I'm thinking, but he is equal or even more dangerous than me.

I was going to ask him why when he suddenly began to spoke again – Oh! And we also have to found a way to help this little kid. It seems that he doesn't have any family, so we think we could take care of him until he could defend by himself, isn't that right Ed?

- Hmm, yeah! – I said, quite confused; "when we decided all of this things?" I asked to myself. "Well, I just can't say him No". Anyway I was thinking the same thing.

- I'm glad to hear that – Winry said, smiling – I hope us to be neighbours again

- Hehe, we'll be, we'll be – we answered at the same time.

After we finished eating, Al asked me to go outside for a while. At the garden, he finally asked me:

- What do you want then, to buy a new house, or to rebuild our old one?

- well, we'll have to buy a new one, cuz even I couldn't rebuild our house, there've passed 6 years since we burned it, and there should not be neither a rake where it was.

In fact, even the burned tree had flourished again, and the ashes were covered by new grass. It was as if there had never a house there.

- And, well, you know that house will bring us bad memories – I continued.

- But we are still the owners of that terrain. And we could safe some money if we build a house there – he said, smiling.

- Well, you're right; we should do it. We also should gather for the proper materials first. A house is not something that you could easily build with alchemy.

- Don't worry. Let me do it, I have an idea for a house

- But Al, you'll finish too tired after that, and a house need too many materials to build it only with alchemy, so…

He didn't let me finish, he clapped then and his twin arrays started to shine and after gathering some energy, he touched the ground and the entire environment started to change. Trees around started to Melt, wind started to run faster, and earth an mood started to gather where Al was doing the alchemy reaction, I couldn't believe it, after a while, a complete house came out for the reaction.

- HUHHHHHH?

- Well, I'm surely not an architect, but I think this would be of our likeness. What do you think "niisan"… niisan? Bah! C'mon Ed! Don't say that I've surprised you, It was quite difficult though, but not impossible. Well, shall we go into?

After recovering, I followed him; it was a spacious home: kitchen even with a cooker, living room with fire place; and dining room, one bathroom, three bedrooms and a library. It also had electric, water and sewer system, it only lacked of normal furniture.

- I'm sorry but I didn't think about the furniture.

- Don't worry, I'll do it

I went outside and made three beds, some chairs and tables, and some bookshelves, then with the help of Al and Anthony, who had just arrived to see what we were doing, we got them into the house.

- Well, the problem of the house has been solved – I said after finished – but we still have the problem of the money. We didn't have any, I think I have to search for another job… (Sigh)

- Well, you still have your State Alchemist Account in the Bank – Al said.

- But they sure take me as a death person; I've been disappeared for more than two years and they surely had erased the Fullmetal Alchemist from the registry.

- Well…not exactly

He brought out from his pocket a silver watch, a state Alchemist watch

- WHAT! – I shouted

- You never asked me how I made a life for 2 years – he answered, calmed – I became the Fullmetal Alchemist at the eyes of the new state, and I was able to help to establish the new order while searching a way to be with you again. I also helped to change the view that the civilian had of them, and they aren't called dogs of the military anymore, so you have a better reputation now… don't look at me at that way! How do you think I'd have lived if I didn't do that? And no, I didn't kill anybody.

There was something I didn't like about the Idea of my brother being a state Alchemist, I just couldn't stop glaring at him.

- Oh, well you should make a quick travel to Central, use your benefit of free travel and take out your money from there. It's better that you go alone, so you could pass unnoticed.

-…………..what do you mean with "pass unnoticed"?

- Nothing… nothing.

- Well whatever, I shall go to say goodbye to Winry and Granny Pinako.

I was heading to the Rockbell's house when I heard a well known voice screaming "WHAT, THE ELRIC BROTHER'S HAVE JUST RETURNED!" Fearing a massive hug, I climbed to the second floor using some carts that were there.

- Where did my brother go? - Al asked to himself while approaching to the door. "How I warn him?" I thought, but it was too late, the door opened and from there Alex Louis Armstrong appeared.

- OOH! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU ALPHONSE ELRIC!

- AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! I…miss my suit of armour

"Poor Al" I thought amused "well, it was time that he feels Armstrong's hugs"

- And, Where is your brother? – The huge Alchemist asked to my squeezed brother.

- Ur…Er… I…was also searching him. Maybe he'd hided somewhere, and because he is so small, it'll be difficult to find him.

- WHO ARE YOU CALLING… – I covered my mouth, "Argh! Damn my temper! I've just discovered my hiding place" I thought. Then Armstrong showed one of his particular smiles and punched the ground. I lost the equilibrium and fell where they were.

- Oh! You're so mean! – I said, glaring to Al, he was grinning – just do me a favour and tell Winry to prepare the surgery room, I'm going to need it

- Ok, I'll do – he said, grinning even more

And then I stood, waiting for the unavoidable.

- OOH! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU EDWARD ELRIC!

- AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! ... My ribs.

* * *

The now Lieutenant Colonel (LC) Armstrong told us that he'd been assigned to be the protector of the east towns between central and East City and he took Rizembul as his Centre of operations.

In the house we also found Rose, Lior's Holy Mother

- Hi boys, long time no see – she said cheerfully.

- Hi Rose, what are you doing here? - Al asked. I remained in silence.

- Because Lior is still being rebuilt, I had to search for another place to take care of the orphans, and thanks to the help of Mr. Armstrong and Mrs. Rockbell and all the nice people in this town, I can use an abandoned house for it. Mr. Armstrong also uses to help me taking care of then, I only hope he doesn't get troubled in his work about that.

- OOOH! Not Problem Miss Rose, It's also the duty of the protector of these towns to ensure the happiness of the more needed – LC Armstrong claimed, shirtless and shining.

- Two years have passed but you're still the same softy - I said laughing, his shine marks fell into the ground.

- But I've recently received some good news – Rose spoke again – and they said that the orphans' house in Lior is almost finished and I could go there in a month. These kids will finally see their wonderful hometown as beautiful as it was.

After a while, she said – well, I have to take care of the children, see you later

- Bye – Al said

I was also to say goodbye, but she approached to me and talked to my ear – you've done a great job with your brother, but don't forget about yourself – and then she left the house.

- You're still bothered about what she said the last time, aren't you.

- Yes, I think so.

- Well, she seemed to have changed her priorities. But you can't blame her about still having some affection to you.

- Maybe you're right. Well, you're the one who can read people's hearts – I said smiling. He blushed.

* * *

- Are you leaving so fast? – Winry asked to me

- I'm only going to go to Central to take out my money from my account. I won't stay even a day, so I'll be here tomorrow morning.

- Well, just don't delay; I want to check out your automail before I leave.

- Leave? Where are you going to go?

- I work now in rush valley in a workshop of an Automail master called Arnold Garfield, I was only here visiting my Grandma as I do every month, I've stayed longer thanks to your suddenly appearance.

- Hm! Well I'm glad to hear that you've started your own path; but we'll miss you here.

- And how do you think I'd lived in those 6 years? You'll finally have a spoon of your own medicine.

It's an eight hours travel between Rizenbul and Central. I took the ten o'clock train to go there. Before leaving Al said – I'll be waiting you at 6 o' clock on the station, so please don't delay –

- Ok – I replied, smiling.

Without Al, the trip was very boring and lonely. I kept the eight hours sleeping and thinking about all the opportunities we would have since then; but then a fact came to my mind. If I went to take out my money, the military (particularly that bastard, Roy Mustang) will know about my return and they'd surely search for me and our plans for a normal life will finish in nothing. It was a risk that I had to take.

* * *

When I arrived to Central, I rushed to the bank to load my money.

- Please, miss. I want to take out some money from my account.

- Your name please and Id. Please

- Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist – I showed the silver watch.

- Oh! It has been a while sir – she told me – I see you have returned to your original look. It seems that you got tired of the dark blonde hair and the Emerald contact eyes.

- Uh, yeah! – "this woman must be very stupid to confound me with Al" I thought quite nervous, "but this is good for me"

- And how much are you going to load?

- Er… can I see my account status?

- Sure, take here is your information.

- Ok ……. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

- It's something wrong sir?

- No, there is nothing from here, thanks I've just stepped on a nail… hahaha.

It was a lot of money. "What had he been doing?" I thought, confused. Anyway I couldn't delay for too much, so I load what I think was enough for a long time and put it in a just alchemized wallet.

I had some time until the train arrived, so I went to visit some old places to remember old times.

"Hm, the central HQ, I hope all of them to be all right, yep! Even that bastard Roy Mustang" I was merged in those thoughts when a voice from the past called me

- Edward? – She said

When I turned to see who she was, I saw a blonde woman with kind but strong orange eyes Riza Hawkeye.

- Lvt. Hawkeye, Long time no see – I replied cheerfully.

- Oh, It's really you Ed! - She said - I thought I wouldn't see you again.

- I'm not a person who can be get ridded off easily

She said that she had a free time so I invited her to a café, I was very hungry.

- So, how are things going on Lvt?

- Please Ed, don't downgrade me – she replied – I'm now LC. Hawkeye.

- Oh! So you're now my superior – I said, making a funny military greeting.

- No! Not really, you have been raised two grades

- Really?

- Yep! One for your job helping to discover the truth about the ex- Führer Bradley and one… well, you surely know now that your brother had been using your identity as a state Alchemist in the time you were in the other world.

- Yes I do……

- Well, the other one was for his job helping to impose the new order and to change the image of the state Alchemists. But now tell me how do you returned

I made here a synopsis about everything that had happened to us since we found the boy, and she finally said.

- Well, I'm going to investigate if we have some information about a lost boy. Meanwhile, you and your brother are the best people who can take care of him, so keep with the good word.

- I will, don't worry

It was just time for me to leave; but before I left. I asked to Hawkeye – Please Riza, don't say Mustang that I've returned. I know that he would get entered sooner or later; but please let me have a time with my brother here, in our world.

- I won't Ed – she replied smiling – I hope to see you soon, Colonel Elric – she made a military greeting

- Me too, LC Hawkeye – I responded to the greeting; and then I went to took the train.

* * *

In the return travel something bothered me; I was lost in my thoughts when I saw three dark figures outside the train; I think they were two men and a woman. They were wearing black gowns "Maybe street performers" I thought quite amused, I'd just remembered something that happened 4 years ago. "What the…" I can swear I see a very strange symbol on their shoulders "A four winged sword, could they be… it could be just a coincidence" but when I tried to look again, they weren't there anymore. I thought about that for almost an hour but then meal was served and I completely forgot about that.

* * *

I arrived to the station in the early morning; Al was waiting me there.

- You know that it wasn't necessary that you came to wait for me – I said

- I wanted to walk a little before breakfast, so I think this was the best way to do it. Did everything go well there?

- Yes, they did – and I started to tell him about my meeting with Riza.

- Where did you sleep? – I asked him

- In Pinako's house, we didn't want to use the new house before you were here. But let's get hurry; Winry is waiting you with her toolbox to check your automail.

- Argh! And to think I could have forgotten about these painful sessions if I just…- then I suddenly shouted; realizing what I've just said. Then I saw Al, but his semblance hadn't changed.

- Don't worry brother, please be patient, just a little more time… A little more time – he mumbled. I didn't say anything more.

* * *

After Winry Checked out my automail and realized that it was good. She prepared lo travel to Rush Valley and Rose was also leaving with all the orphans. LC Armstrong would travel with her.; we accompany them to the station.

- I'll return in a month, please keep safe until then – Winry said us smiling. And Ed; don't even think on breaking the Automail again.

- Don't worry we are in peace now – I replied, quite scared.

- We'll be here waiting for you – Al said – Roles had changed, aren't they?

- As it should be. See you later guys; bye Anthony. Take good care of that child.

- We'll do.

- Bye guys don't get in trouble – Rose said to us

- you too Holy mother – we replied.

- Don't Worry Elrics, she'll be protected by all the mighty of the Armstrong tradition- well, you know who said that.

- O.K. – We replied sweating. After they left, we headed to our new house.

**A/N: **well, now I can really put what I wanted in the next chapter. Please Review

**Next Chapter: **The new Elric Brother.


	7. The New Elric Brother

**Chapter 6: The New Elric Brother

* * *

**

**UF: you've already written a lot, aren't you given too much explanation of some things?**

**Ed: Nope, It's because I want to express the emotions we felt that time in the best way I can't**

**UF: … You're doing a great job; I just hope you don't get tired of that before you finish it**

**Ed: don't worry, I won't.**

**Al: Do you want me to continue it "niisan"? You've already written a lot?**

**Ed: No, I want to write at least until your exam.**

**Al: Ok, so we'll let you continue working**

**UF: Ok, Let's go outside**

**(Al and UF left the room)

* * *

**

We headed to our new house. There we decided how we would use the rooms.

- Well – Al started saying – In the first floor, I think It's obvious what room works for what. In the second floor, I make this big room where we three can sleep, or maybe Anthony want to sleep alone in the other room, if you don't want to do something with that Ed!

- Maybe we can make it a study room, but one room is left.

- Yep! But I want to make it my private studying room.

- Your private studying room? What do you mean?

- I have something very important to research, and I need space, time and silence. So, I want that room for my own use.

- … Are you trying to hide something to me? – I said, glaring at him.

- You'll know it at the time

Then the truth came to my mind – Al, I've already told you that you don't have to do anything about my…

Then Al turned and looked at me face to face. I could see a very special shine in his eyes.

- You don't have to worry about anything. You lived almost 8 years carrying all the weight of our sin, forgetting that that building had two pillars, but now that you've accomplished your goal, just let me carry that weight from now. I'm strong, you'll see soon.

- But…

- Shhhh… we've a lot of things to do now – and then he went to talk to Anthony. I couldn't say anything more. I felt that he'd gained some power. In that time, whatever he made or said, I just couldn't be opposite of that, Although I wasn't agreed with it at first but he looked at me on a way that made me to change my mind quickly. "It's like he could manipulate my soul" I suddenly thought "Bah… Impossible (hehe……… "Impossible").

We finally decided that we three would sleep in the biggest room; the other room would be Al's studying room and I transformed the other one into a balcony where we could rest and think.

Then we went to the town centre to buy thing we can't transmute, such as a freezer, furniture and food. At all this time, Anthony showed a cheerfulness and energy that we didn't figure out the first time we saw him "this must be his real personality. Now that this happy atmosphere is letting him to forget" I thought. Maybe Al thought the same. When we returned to the house, I and Al decided something then we went where he was.

- Saying Anthony every time we want to talk to you is just too tiring – I said – don't your friends used to call you in some other way?

- Well… everyone had always called me as Anthony. Only Seith called me Ton, but I think you can call me that way if you want.

After a while he spoke again, very serious.

- I really can't understand…. I really can't understand why are you doing all of this for me. In my short life I've heard that there are good people in this world, so I could understand why you helped me at that forest. But then letting me to stay with you and taking care of me with only knowing few about me; not because I've hid something to you, but because I only remember few of my past; really goes out of my understanding.

Then Al approached him and started saying – If we know that you don't have anywhere to go, we can't just leave you. Besides, you really don't have any idea how much you've helped us. We were really tired of that dirty place and we were afraid about the incoming war which was said to be twice as worse as the last one. But with the power of your necklace, we could return to our home, to leave in peace at last. According to the Equivalent Exchange principle this would be at least what we should do to pay you.

- Just please don't mess that principle with this – I finally said – you needed help, and we gave it to you. And you still needing help and we're going to give that to you.

- And besides – Al, cheerfully smiling - I always wanted to have a little brother.

-….? – Ton's eyes opened wide.

- Yeah! You hear well. _Since now, for us and for every people we know and we'd know you'll be the youngest of Elric Brothers: **Anthony Elric**._

Ton stayed frozen for a while it seemed that the notice shocked him.

- Didn't you like the news? – I asked

- That's the most – tears started to fall from his eyes – That's the most wonderful thing anyone had made to me in all my life – then he suddenly rushed against us and jumped, trying to hug both of us. The three fell on the ground for the impact and remained there until he calmed down.

That afternoon we asked Granny Pinako to take us a picture. We put that picture in the living room of our new house. That would be the distinctive of the Elric Brothers since then.

We have a wonderful month since then; and in that time we lived a lot of strange but very funny situations. Maybe I'll write all of them someday but for now I'm going to write just one (because I've to tell a lot more and I'm getting tired of writing)

This happened one day after what I've just told. As you know, Al and I used to do some sparring every time we could (Although is very difficult to beat him even now that he's not a suit of armour anymore) to maintain our bodies in shape. We got up early and Ton followed us. We went near the river, as we used to do. When we arrived there, and after some straining, Al said.

- Well, as ever. Let see what you can do now "niisan". On the other side, it was difficult to find a place where we can freely do this; but here we can do it continuously without matter

- What are you going to do? – Ton asked with a curious face.

- We are going to do some sparring to keep our fitness – we answered simultaneously

- Oh! Can I join you?

- Hmm… Maybe it won't be a good idea, we're pretty strong.

- hmm… well, you were the ones who took care about that monsters, so maybe you're right – he sighed – I'll sit here to see how good you are.

And then we started, Al wasn't as tall as he was when he was that armour but…………….. He was still…………. Taller than me (……………………….) so I started with a jump kick but not as high as I used to do.

I remembered that when we started our first sparring practices in the other side, I had to get used to fight with my now flesh and bones brother. I didn't measure my strength on the old days because I knew that he couldn't fell pain; but Al's pain moans on that battles referred me that I had to it in spite he said it didn't matter.

But he was getting very strong. He was getting so strong that I stopped mattering about the pain I could inflict him with my automail and started worrying about the pain he could inflict me with his strange strength for a 12 years body. It seemed like the strength he had when he was a suit of armour, (I hadn't understood why he had so much strength when he was in that state; maybe because of his size, but size doesn't mean power. I hadn't understood it until he explained it) and adding that he was lighter and swifter than never, it was nearly impossible to beat him. But as he was lighter, he was easier to fall, and using a lot of strategy I was able to beat him at least sometimes.

But I've talked too much; let's get back to the story. As I said, I launched an attack against him but he blocked it with his left hand, without even blinking with the hit of my automail. Then, without delaying he grabbed my feed and launched me against a near tree, where Ton was seeing us, I fastly changed my position and launched against him taking impulse in the tree, with my feet only a few millimetres away from Ton's head, he didn't blinked, even. Tried to punch Al again, and blocked again. After a lot of punches and kicks, we heard a loud yawn coming from the tree.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUUUUUUUM – we heard Ton – you're starting to bore me.

- …?

- You are strong, I've to admit; but … there is not a difference between the speed of a snail and yours.

- …………………. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO MEAN?

- That you're too slow, even the eldest of my academy would have outraged you in speed…

Trying to catch him when he was distracted; I rushed where he was, but I finished punching the ground.

- Do you think I was only teasing because you didn't allow me to fight you? That's so childish – Ton said, after landing before dodging my attack. She showed a funny serious face and Al barely could dissimulate his laugh. I really wasn't amused though; he was imitating my face.

- Only a day in this family and you're already teasing me. Is a rule to every Elric to tease their brother Edward?

- It seems you even accept an innocent joke. So let's make something. I challenge both of you on a fight. If you can beat me, I'll work as the housekeeper for one week, but if I beat you… well, I'll see what you'll do later.

Was that fair? I knew I was quite rusty for two years doing few exercise and a bad diet, but Al was in his best shape and we were two against a child, but he was the one who asked for this battle, and we'd have a slave for one week, so it'll not be my fault if he got hurt; but anyway I'd get easy on him (how wrong I was)

- We must finish this quickly if we don't want to harm him – Al noted

- This is going to be easy; we won't let that midget to win us, will we?

- Midget? – Al looked at me with inquisitive eyes; he lifted one of his eyebrows

- Just a way to say it. Well Ton, ready or not, here we go.

And then I rushed against him, but he didn't make even a step. Then I started to attack him, but he dodged all my attacks. Al had just rushed against him also and tried to backstab him; but he made a high jump and after using Al's shoulder as a pillar, he reached the ground.

- And well… anything more? – he asked, grinning.

- Argh! Shut up! You haven't seen anything yet – And then I rushed against him again, this time faster and stronger. But then Ton showed his real abilities.

I remember that a lot of contestants I've had in the past had addressed me like a monkey because of my ability to move on a fight; but if I was a monkey, Ton was a flea, a giant flea that can move in light speed. He jumped, punched and kicked like crazy and we both couldn't do anything more than dodge what we could, blocked some others and receive pain from the rest. By that time Al was started getting angry (even he, the incarnation of patience and forgiveness has his limits) and made a strong attack against the youngest Elric who had no other choice to block it; but he showed a bit of pain in his face.

- You really are too strong, for a body that is not too much older than mine – he said after recovering - but your strength is your weakness though – he grabbed Al's lifted arm and twisted himself around it like a snake, and stabbed a lot of kicks on my brother's face, and after loose the arm, he made a powerful kick on my brother's back, that launched him against the tree.

I tried to use that time and ran against Ton, but he made a handstand and with his feed grabbed my neck, and launched me against Al; my poor brother couldn't do other thing than made a terrifying scream.

- Well, you're making me sweat – he said smiling – this is turning good, shall we continue?

- More? … Please… not more – Al and I said, dizzy and very tired.

-…… well, I think that I won, hehe. Well, lest rest for a while.

- Argh! Nobody had punched me so hard since I trained with sensei – Al groaned – where did you learned to fight like that?

- In my academy it was always a very important topic to train our body very hard. My body is very flexible, so I worked in my speed and resistance. That's why I even could resist your ridiculous powerful blow. So I must ask also where you trained your body to be such a strong fellow.

- was that really so strong? – Al asked as if Ton was exaggerating. well, it's a large story………………………………………………………………………………………. but I'll tell it another day – We both fainted, we were expecting the answer of that mystery, that even I didn't know.

- Well, I'm fast but I want to get stronger, so I'll help you to increase your speed and you'll help me to increase my strength.

- That's what you want as a prize?

- No, not really – he said, grinning – you said, that what I used was Alchemy, isn't it?

- Yep

- Well, I really have no idea how I used that

- …………………………..?

- I haven't could do that again since the attack of that monsters, so I want you to teach me how to use it so I can defend myself

- do you really need to learn how to defend yourself? I think you could defend yourself very easy.

- Anyway, will you teach me, yes or not?

- Well, well; we will teach you if you want it as the prize of winning us

But how could I teach a "clapper" to use "clapping alchemy"? or, is he really a clapper? Maybe was only the power of that stone.

- Oh! I was forgetting – I pulled out a small bloody red stone from my short's pocket – take, this is yours.

- I'm really not sure if that is really mine

- But you have it when we found you, so it's better you to keep it.

- Hum…well – we put the collar on his neck

We were resting for a while when I noticed that Ton was seeing my metal limbs with a strange face. I wasn't surprise, it was more some type of vaguely intrigue.

- Is anything wrong in my automail – I asked him – Tell me if it so I can fix it before Winry kill me when she come back.

- No, I was just thinking. I know why you lost your limbs because I heard you the other day, but I can't imagine why you preferred these metal limbs instead of making them to grow again.

- Grow again? – Al and I looked him with questioning eyes – but that's impossible.

- No! That's not impossible! I've seen a lot of doctors doing that since I was an enfant.

- That Idea shocked myself, but I don't know if Al was as shocked as me or even more he asked then – Do you know how to do it or where are the ones who can do it?

- No, sorry but they never taught me how to do it, and as I didn't know where my academy is according to this place, I can't say you where this doctors are now. I'm sorry.

- Don't worry, is not your fault, but thanks for that information

What was Al trying to say with those words? It seemed that nothing, but I surely knew what he was thinking "no matter I've to spend all my youth searching the answer, you'll recover your limbs", I didn't say anything though, I was tired to complain and to always lose. Anyway, since then, we've got a good student and a good teacher at the same time; with some alchemy lessons and sparring practices.

* * *

A month passed fast; not lying if that was one of the most beautiful times of my life. Winry had just arrived to visit us from Rush Valley, we six were delighted with Al's speciality (It took him a lot of time to learn it, and although it was made with milk, I've to said it was very tasty, despite I didn't want to eat it first) when my "otouto" (the usual one) started talking.

- We need to go to Central soon brother; I want to borrow some books from the library

- I really don't want to go to central; at least not now. I know that if I just put only one foot on that city again, they'll give me a mission and return me where I came.

- But we'll have to go soon either. The money you brought with you is going to finish. You need to load more.

- Well, we'll have to spend less because my founds wouldn't be eternal

- I know I left a good amount of money there, so we'll have some for a time, and we're not spending so much, this time we had to buy a lot of artefacts we needed. And besides, if you can't afford the payment, I'll have to search for a job; well, I'm going to search for a job anyway. And if you don't want to get me the books I need, maybe that job could be…

- DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT! – I screamed, launching myself from the chair

The room left quiet, Winry and Granny Pinako were staring at me; Al and Ton were drinking their tea, as if what I made was pretty normal. I apologized, sat down again, and to change topic, I made a remembrance of something that bothered me some time ago.

- The last time, I went to central, there was an absurdly high amount of money in my account. Why did it have so much money?

- There was a big raise in the salary of every state alchemist to prevent them of quitting, if you make your calculations right it's quit possible to accumulate that amount of money.

- I already know about that raise, but even if I count it, it could be only possible if you haven't used anything since I leave. What happened? Did you think that it was inappropriate to use my money when I wasn't here?

- There was a good reason why I was so thin when I met you. – That was his answer, and then he explained something

- In this two years, I really don't lived as if anything happened and if I was a 10 years old boy; I felt that something was missing, a very important part of me, I sometimes felt dizzy, and deeply sad and hopeless without any apparent reason. I'd had dreams where I was with my brother, but my body was weak, and I continuously coughed blood. When I woke up, I didn't have desire to eat, so I ditched food and sometimes I could stay a complete day without tasting even water. And at the time I left to research to find you, I was caught by the militaries and asked to do two missions, when I did them; I found a lot of people who said they knew me, Edward Elric, as a famous Alchemist who used to help people a lot. I was proud of hearing that the one that was supposed to be my brother in those 4 lost years had such a good reputation. This people gave me food and a place to rest, so I didn't have to buy anything. And yes, I also thought that it was inappropriate to use your money without permission.

- You know I don't have any problem if you use my things.

- Anyway, I didn't need it and so, I don't have to use it.

I felt worse when I heard about my brother's life when I wasn't here. I wasn't the only that passed rough moments. At least I lived in a house with a good friend that pushed me to eat and sleep. But here Al didn't have anyone to push him. I thought on blaming Winry about not taking care, but Al could sometimes be as stubborn as me (I'm not exaggerating) and when something had entered in his mind it's almost impossible to get it out. His resolution to be with me again was so strong that he followed me when I returned to the other world without the consequences it would bring. At least now he was recovering a decent weight, so as I.

I then apologized. We went to the living room to continue talking. After a while, we heard someone knocking the door. Who could be?

- I'll go – Ton offered. When he opened the door, a long hair blond girl dressed in blue appeared from outside and entered the house. Then a blond guy with a cigarette in his mouth and also dressed in blue followed the girl. Each one stood at one side of the door, LC Riza Hawkeye and the now Major Jean Havoc watched us from their outposts.

"So, this day had finally come", I thought, very uneasy. "If I really know them, then that walking lighter would appear now".

And as I predicted, a one eyed man with charcoal hair and eye as his own doing appeared at my door, with some type of machine where there was a patch the last time I saw him. With more gallons on his shoulders as he had only dreamed before, General Roy Mustang looked at me and made a twisted smile

- Hello, Fullmetal, long time no see.

* * *

**A/N: **I finally saw the movie (I really don't like it), andI know there are someincoherences with this story, but I'll correct them in later chapters, maybe I'll correct an old chapter, but I don't think that now.

From the next chapter, action is assured, I hope you like it, please review

**Next Chapter:** The birth of a new State Alchemist.


	8. The Birth of the Soul Alchemist

**A/N: - **I don't know why, but I'm getting used to make incredibly large chapters, I was thinking on dividing this in two parts, but I finally decided not to do it. So, take your time to read it.

* * *

- Central City, which is said to be the most advanced city in Alchemy in the world, but it's really only a land of Oblivion. – A black haired human talked to the wind, in the roof of a high building in Central; expecting some kind of answer 

- Bosses; Always wanting us to do difficult tasks but never giving us a hint of how shall we do it – a very thin man also dressed in black said to the first one.

- You keep babbling and babbling and you just don't think what to do – Replied a white haired human with a tight black dress – If we don't realize our job, there would be a horrible punishment when we return.

- So what shall we do then?

- Simple, the legend of the Five Alchemists is very well known in cities like this. It's because it's based on a real story, of the five greatest alchemists that this world had ever known.

- But that's only because they don't know the society- the fourth one, a huge and very aggressive man talked grinning to the others

- Yes it is – everyone laughed

- Well – the white haired woman continued - some of us should go to the Library and seek for a book that tells about this story and the places where these alchemists were seen the last time. We know them but we haven't seen them since the time they were officially alive, and it's been a long time talking in normal human's sense.

So this is what we're going to do, Pest and I would go to the Library to search that book, while War and Famine make a distraction on another part so we can search peacefully.

- So we've to make the distraction, pretty fun, but where should do it for it to be very fun? – Famine and War said at the same time – Yes! Of course, In Central HQ, let's see what this new government is able to do…

Date: 12th January, First Certificate Exam for State Alchemists.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The birth of a new state alchemist.**

All on the living room kept frozen for a while when the three military dressed ones entered to our house. Seeing their faces at that time was pretty interesting. Winry and Pinako glared at them as if they completely disapprove their appearance there. Ton looked at them as if they were Aliens coming to greet us from a far world. Al's calm sight revealed that it was nothing surprising to him to see the three of them there.

And mine? Well, I looked him as always looked him. Anyway, how could I describe my relationship with Roy Mustang? He's one of these people that you don't want to accept that is your friend. Maybe because of what a lot of people had told me before; that he's a lot similar to me. He could also give everything for protecting the people that are important to him. And why I sometimes wanted to knock him down? Because he tended to act like he knew everything and as he knew and predicted all our movements; and because he used to hide us lots of things that I thought important; but that was because he wanted us to concentrate on our goal and not to distract on the suffering coming around us. But when this problem was cleared, I broke the hate is swore I'd had against him since that day. This would be our first formal encounter since that day, when our world was being invaded by the Thule Society.

- Long time no see Fullmetal – he said, when he entered the house and the door was closed, with a twisted smile.

I make another; even more twisted as his – Good night Colonel, what business brought you to this small town in the end of the world?

- It seems that you have some kind of dirty pleasure when you downgrade me – Mustang replied, quite annoyed.

- Oh! I forgot, I'm sorry my Omnipotent General – I said, standing and making a fake reverence, which made Havoc to laugh and made Riza to made a death glare to him – Still heading for the Führer's throne. I don't think the parliament would be glad about hearing that.

- You know better than anyone the reasons I had to head for the Führer's throne; but this position is very good for them. And please don't make a reverence. It's just too difficult to see you when you're stood for you to bend over yourself.

- WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD CONTRACT HEIGHT SICKNESS IF HE CLIMBS UP STAIRS!

- HAHAHAHA! There are some things that would never change. Anyway, you've grown a bit since the last time, two years ago. You're not too short anymore, now you're just short.

- GRRRR! – Al slapped my head and I calmed then; then he stood up and offered seats (the ones that we transmuted the first day. We'd already bought more comfortable ones for us).

– Well, anyway – I continued talking – What a general could seek in the land of the oblivions?

- There are only few people now in Central that could give orders to a Colonel – Roy replied – and if I wrote you, I know you'd reply me on another two years.

- And can you blame me? You know I really didn't like the time when I was a State Alchemist and I really don't want to return to that life again.

- But I can assure you, the politics concerning the State Alchemist had changed a lot. Now the State Alchemist has freewill to decide the best course of action for their mission. They don't have to follow foolish orders as in the past. You can ask Al if you want; even only being one for only 6 months, he had helped a lot improving the reputation of the State Alchemists here and on other countries. And thanks to him you earned your second promotion.

Al looked at him and make a smile for the compliment; but I death glared him and he lowered his eyes and made a sigh.

- But why do I want a promotion if I don't want to be in the military again?

Roy crossed his legs, and with the wrists of both hands hiding his mouth he said, very serious – Look, I wouldn't be here if our position wasn't as desperate as it is. I know how much both of you had suffered and that you only want to life as normal people would do. But since the change of government there had been a lack of candidates for State Alchemists and the new ones are just too inexperienced and have so little knowledge that we couldn't let them this missions that are very important for us. And the more skilled ones are already death or they are in jail accused for corruption and waiting the final verdict from the judge.

The situation is critical, although the parliament had managed to firm peace treaties with Creta and Areugo, some abnormal events are occurring on those countries and they want us to send specialists to try to find out what is causing them, according to the agreement. But we don't have the personnel to do those missions. We've also heard that

Drachma is joining a great military force at the other side of the Briggs Mountains; we fear a massive invasion form there; and since the truth of the previous government came to light, our army has lost his morality, but besides I think we could defend against their attack, we can't afford a three or even a two frontiers war, so we desperately need to maintain peace with the other countries.

So Edward, I'm not asking, I'm begging for your help. If we really want to keep peace on this new country, we must maintain at all cost peace with the other countries. We need your knowledge for that. And, do you really have anything better to do? I know you like the adventure; take the opportunity to have new ones without the pressure of before.

Discouraged by my lack of answer, he turned and looked at Al – Anyway, I also could ask for Al's help. He tried to be a State Alchemist 6 years ago and he made a really good job as the Fullmetal Alchemist for those 6 months. There is an exam on the next week and I know he'll pass it with closed eyes. He could also finish his unfinished quest.

- WE'VE ALREADY DONE EVERYTHING WE HAD TO DO.

But then he looked at my right arm. I knew what he was thinking. He couldn't talk and give Al more reasons for his crazy search. I surely had made a horrible death glare that it was the first time he avoided my eyes in 6 years when he was talking. But then Al saved him from my wrath.

- Don't be so stubborn "niisan"; don't you remember what I said when we met each other on the other side? That I wanted to continue our travels just like we did 2 years before, we had a lot of adventures that time and we could have more now. Don't misunderstand me, I also like this quiet life, but we can take this opportunity to learn more. And just like the General said, I wanted to be a state alchemist before, but I couldn't reach that for some reasons. But now I can fulfil that dream and we can continue our travels.

- But if you're a state Alchemist, both of us would have different missions and we would have to get apart for long times.

- If they're going to send expeditions of alchemist to other countries, they must be of more than a single alchemist; we could always go together. Isn't that right Roy?

- Sure, I need more State Alchemist but I know I can't separate the Elric brothers.

They wanted to sound the most cheerful they could. But my uneasiness was reaching unexpected levels, something was to be wanted to return to my military duties, and another was trying to drag my little brother in that too.

- Ok, Mustang I'm tired of this. I can afford that you want me to return to the Military and I promise I'll think about it; but don't dare to drag Al in this madness to.

- That's not a decision you can take Ed. It's Al's. Anyway I'll be waiting you on the Armstrong's Residence tomorrow to for your decision. See you until then.

He then stood up and went straight to the door that havoc had just opened. Then He and Riza made a military greeting to me and followed their superior. Then Al went upstairs without saying anything to any of us. I decided to follow him after a while

* * *

- Why are you doing this? – Maybe a really bad question. It was obvious, but it was the only thing that came to my mind before Al entered our bedroom. 

- Isn't it obvious – Al made the most logical answer – there is something that is not right here and I have to fix it. – His voice showed some type of annoyance, he was getting tired of all of this just like me and that wasn't a good signal.

- I told you that it doesn't matter anymore

- If we got rid of everything that is important for us just because we are afraid of the consequences it could lead; we'd never feel satisfied about anything we do in our lives.

- You know that I've already achieved that.

- Don't be so selfish with yourself "niisan". I'm not the only one who had suffered about our mistakes in the past. A terrible injustice has been committed here and I'm the only one who can fix it.

- I'll only say that I don't agree with the idea of you to become a state alchemist!

Bad idea. Al finally turned around and looked at me, with his new, profound and wise eyes spotted by traces of Anger.

- I don't know why you are giving so many problems about it. 6 years before both of us wanted to be it, and I just don't reach my goal because I didn't have a body to show. Why now that I'm older and more powerful than I was, I can't be a state alchemist?

- In that time, we really don't know what being a state alchemist meant. You know how much we suffered, even that you weren't one of them. Do you want to life that hell again?

- I only fear two hells, but I'm not trying to lose you or to return to be a suit of armour, I just want to be a state alchemist; and that's not a decision you can take. I only wish you go and see my practice exam. – He then turned and went downstairs leaving me talking alone. I stood still for a while until I decided to follow him, but he wasn't downstairs anymore. There was only Ton and Winry. By a signal of her, Ton wished me good night and headed to our room. After a while, Winry started talking.

- Al is going to pass night in my house, he said that you were so stubborn and he didn't want to pass all night hearing your negatives about him being a State Alchemist. Why do you deny?

- It's because…- it was just difficult to say it but I've to clean my conscience in some way - … it's because…I'm afraid … I'm very afraid Winry … I'm very afraid.

- But… Afraid of what?

- Isn't it obvious? – I turned and saw here eye to eye – Don't you remember what do we promise 6 years before when we burned down our house?

- That you wouldn't stop until you recover what you've lost

- Well, at my point of view, I've already returned what is really important to me. But his point of view is the same of six years before, and not everything is settled yet. – Then I raised my right arm, letting her to see it.

- … Your limbs … I see, you haven't recovered your limbs yet. So, you're meaning Al wants to be a State Alchemist to try to find a way to recover our limbs.

- He thinks that it's not fair that I'm the only one who carries the proofs of our acts.

- But … you don't think he's going to do something crazy … do you? – The idea was starting to scare her.

- That idea is why I don't want him to become a State Alchemist, he's seeking knowledge, just like 6 years before; and I know he'd be able to sacrifice even his life for achieving his goal, he had done it before. No, this time I won't allow a chain of sacrifices just like the last time – I said, punching the wall.

- And what are you going to do then?

- I know I can't convince Al of not doing it, he's as stubborn as me, it's just impossible. So my only choice is to return to the military so I can watch him and protect him, and to look he's not going to do anything crazy. Anyway, he could also be a good alchemist, but he doesn't have the knowledge of the gate, he'll need the aid of the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist! – I exclaimed laughing.

- Well, at least you feel well enough to say silly things – I glared at her then – Well, you should go and sleep now. We'd have a long trip tomorrow

- We? What? Are you going to go, too?

- Do you think I'm going to stay crossed arms here while one of my best friends is going to decide his destiny? Al needs now all the support we can give to him and I'm going to be there to give mine

- Don't you have to work?

- Oh! I can return whenever I want, I'm not Garfield's employee, I'm his partner. It's one of the advantages of being the granddaughter of the tigress of Rizenbul

- Oh well see you tomorrow then

Then I went upstairs to finally rest, there Ton was waiting for me sitting on his bed

- It's better that you rest now Ton; we'll make a long trip tomorrow.

- Central, State Alchemist Exam, Right?

- Yep

- But before I sleep, please explain some things to me, I'm quite lost

I explained him about the Military and the new government, about the work of a state Alchemist and a lot of other things.

- Interesting, so he want knowledge for… well, it's obvious, you should take care of him, if he is at leasthalf as crazy as you are, he'll end with automail very soon. OUCH!

- I don't need you to remember that to me – I punched his head – now shut up and sleep.

When both of us were in bed, he said – don't worry now Ed, things between you and your brother would be Ok soon – he must have seen me staring at Al's empty bed – I only needed one month to realize that there's no power that could separate both of you

I then smiled and thought: "do we really are such as crazy?"

* * *

Well, I was supposed to be early in the morning at, Armstrong's Residence? Well, it must be that weird new mansion on the cliff of the highest hill of Rizenbul. One month there and I didn't realize that Armstrong had that mansion. When I reached the residence, I was conduced to the library room. There Mustang was sat behind a desk, protected by both Havoc and Hawkeye. Al was also there, standing in front of the desk. I greeted him but I only received a weak reply. 

- Well, Ed, What's your decision? – Roy asked, staring at me.

- Well, first, I've decided to return to my military duties because I don't want to life alone in a big house. And second – I then turned to Al – I want to apologize about my stubbornness Al. I have to respect your decision of being a State Alchemist as a good brother should do and to help you on everything you need.

He then made a big smile and hugged me repeating "thank you very much "niisan"".

- Well then it's decided, we should then take the 12 o' clock express train to Central prepare your luggage, we'll met in the train station in 3 hours.

After leaving the house Al turned around and asked me – what makes you to change your opinion?

- One of us had to give up, and you surely won't do it – I firmly said

- No I won't, this is really important to me. It's not just because what you're thinking, I also had to prove that I can do something by myself and not always at your shadow. I'm also an alchemist and I want to protect the people that are important to me from the changes and dangers of this new country. I don't want that the history books said only a few lines of the little brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist; I also want to be in those books as one who helped and not only as a supporter or a shadow of another being

Those were some words that I would never expect from Al's mouth. Well, maybe there were consequences of growing up. Fame wasn't something that I didn't like, although it wasn't my first priority

- Al, you can count with me. I'll help you on everything you need. Just ask about it.

- I'll have it in mind

- Let's go, we have some wallets to do.

After walking some meters, he stopped and turned around and told me with a teasing tone – "niisan", you're becoming an Adult at last.

- Uh? Tha……..WHAT, I'M AN ADULT SINCE A VERY LONG TIME?

- Oh really? You're seeing the facts in a very "short" way

- WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SIZED SUPER SHRIMP!

- Oh! It seems that I had false hope

- WAIT YOU….

- Catch me if you can!

We ran until our house, and Al won this time, saying that it was because shorter steps makes one to feel tired faster (GRRRR!)

* * *

Eight hours in the express train that was built thanks to Armstrong solicitude. There, we took two cabins, in one, were Al, Ton, Mustang and I; on the other, Hawkeye, Havoc and Winry (Granny Pinako wanted to stay besides we invited her for the trip). There we explained Roy how we met Ton and how we returned to this world. 

- The appearance of this boy is very mysterious and incredibly fortuitous for you, considering the luck you used to have. – He said, after we finished - Do you have any idea about what happened to this kid?

- Well, Ton, please tell him your story.

-Uh? ...hmm…..well….

He started telling mustang everything that he'd said to me a month before, avoiding for some reason the fact of his death friend. It was difficult to him, as painful memories usually are, but I couldn't ignore some kind of uneasiness when he spoke to Mustang, I wondered why?

- Hmm well, his name is Anthony, he's 10, and had suffered a lot. Well, pretty easy to fit in your family.

Ed, Al and Ton made a disapproval Glare to him.

- Anyway – he continued – I'll help you so he can be officially Anthony Elric. I'll set up a story so don't worry. But tell me, do you have any idea why this boy has that stone?

- Well, I have a theory about that– I started saying – I think that he was studying alchemy in that academy, and also that the alchemists that attacked them used Philosopher's stones and the one that Ton has was grabbed from one of those Alchemists. And in someway he managed do escape from that hell, maybe with the help of his masters, using the gate; and the travelling trauma causes him to lost the majority of his memories. But I think he's an important mission, and I'll help him to remember what he has to do.

- You're talking as if it was pretty easy to make a Philosopher's stone.

- The history of this world is also filled with uncountable wars and bloodstained battles. Now that we know the truth of the last government, could we really possible avoid the fact that the other wars were also only provoke for resource gathering?

* * *

- What? When? How? – Winry started to shout, her face filled with joy and happiness, when we finally were on central HQ, in Mustang's new office, Mustang, of course, wasn't there. Something interesting: it was the one who Bradley used. The question was directed to Riza Hawkeye 

- Four months before, when he returned to his military duties and was promoted to General – Riza replied, showing to everybody a beautiful wedding ring with a big diamond on its centre

- He said he finally reached his goal, and he could finally think in his own happiness – Havoc said, and almost weeping he added – at last I can freely search a girlfriend!

All the people in the room sweated with that revelation. I then tried to imagine a Roy Mustang married with Riza Hawkeye, and the only thing that came into my mind was a wall filled with bullet holes stained with blood. I almost felt pity of him. For some odd reason, I then imagined how would be a man married with Winry, and also the only thing that came to my mind was a colossal Wrench that used to be silver with a new colour: red.

Then we visited the other ones that we knew on the HQ. It seemed that everyone there had obtained a raise when we were away. Now we have to greet, Second Lieutenant Farman, Officer Fuery, and so others.

* * *

We used that day and the other ones to meet a lot of people that we missed in central for so many years; we first went to visit Gracia, (Al kept apologizing the three hours that we were there for not coming in two years; and I said that I was in a very very far country) Winry was playing with Elysia, who had just returned to the school. We then decided to pay a visit to Hughes's Grave. When we reached there, we found an unexpected visitor there: Roy Mustang. 

- General! – I exclaimed when I saw him

- Bah! C'mon Ed, you can call me bastard with incredible easiness and you can't call me by my own name?

- Oh well! Let me to get used to that…Roy – I answered – you weren't used to come here, what make you to change your mind?

- I think… because I can finally say that I reached the goal we promised… that day – he left the flowers he brought with himself and then headed to the road – this world is filled with sentimental idiots, isn't it?

We smiled about his own look of himself then, after some prayers (for some odd reason, I prayed too), Al and I alchemized some flowers with the seeds we brought with ourselves and we put them

For not delaying this, I would say that we visited Schetska the next day. She was working in the Central Library again, but as a living reference section. She was allowed to read everything that she wanted with the conditions that the books she was reading were of different subjects and that she said to everyone that asked her where to find what they wanted, who was the genius who thought about that wonderful Idea? I got surprised when I discovered that it was Al's Idea, when he heard about her interesting ability. She only had to improve her order a little….Well … Not a little … a lot, but it worked, it really worked.

We also tried to find the Thringham Brothers, but they weren't in central anymore, they travelled to an unknown destiny one year before, according with what the people said to us. They weren't in Xenotime too, as we called there to ask.

* * *

And after a lot of meetings and a lot of shopping (I won't be exaggerating if I say that Winry finished with Central's supplies of nuts and screws) then the day of the exam finally came. In the presiding desk was Mustang in the middle, General Haruko on the left side, and, believe it or not, me on the right hand. It seemed that I was the second State Alchemist higher graded before Mustang. The situation really had to be very difficult. 

Oh! I haven't explained how the country was being ruled then. First there was the parliament, who was elected by the habitants every 5 years. Then, The Military had been divided in two sections: Regular Army, With General Haruko in Charge; and Alchemic Army, With Roy in charge. There was also a general in charge of every HQ, General Grumman came from east HQ to take care of Central's as the Eldest and most experienced of all the generals (he didn't want the post of commander of the regular army, so it was conceded to Haruko)

Anyway I stood out from everyone there, as I was the only one that wasn't using the uniform. "I hadn't used it in those four years and I'm not thinking on starting now" that was my final answer.

I returned at my old fashion in some way, as I began to use black clothes again. But then I used T-shirts, as I got used to them in the other world, and I modified an Overcoat that I had, making it dark red and putting the Alchemy symbol as my old overcoats used to have.

In the case of Al, although the constants protests of Winry, he didn't want to get rid of the old red overcoat or his black clothes, besides it wasn't necessary to try to resemble me because I was there again. He even let his hair to grow again (hmm… did I have to say that I cut his antenna?) I try to convince myself to change his outfit, he only answered that he'll change there "when that day came".

I was so bored then that I started seeing the face of the candidates, all of them showed a lot of anguish, edginess and desperation except one; Al was even yawning when he unwillingly wrote some words on the answer paper. I saw the exam and it wasn't difficult, but at least he should have tried to show more respect to the other contestants, who death glared him when we handed over the exam at the first hour, leaving me there for other two.

I then tried to think in other things and I looked at Roy; there was something that was bothering me for a long time and I wanted to ask him about that.

- That's an automail eye, isn't it? I didn't know that there could be made, eyes are too complex.

- Areugo developed the technology some years ago, and now that we're in peace, they share it with us. A very talented mechanic copy the ability and made this one for my.

- It is awful! You surely chose a cheap mechanic for saving you some coins. You looked better with the patch.

- I hope she never hear you or you'll be death

- ………….. Did you say "she"? Was it made by …?

**(A/N: In the hotel they were staying, Winry opened the door of her room and suddenly thought: "I don't know why, but I'm having an insane necessity of killing Ed")**

After Roy answered with his head I could only said, with incredibly fear in my heart – I'm death…I know that I'm death.

* * *

I incredibly survived, making Roy to promise a thousand times that he wouldn't open his mouth, or I would leave the military (and everything else, because death people don't work) 

15 of 100 people passed the exam; Al made it perfect, 100 out of 100.

And the day of the Practice Exam Arrived, Al stood up early and headed to the HQ before any of us. After we had lunch, we get prepared to go to the HQ to give support to him; I also had to be in the examiner's desk. We were ready to go out when Ton noted something very important.

ED! Al had forgotten his gloves! – He said running with the pair of clothes with him.

- Damn it Al! He making that kind of negligence! How does he think he'd do a good impression without those gloves? Give them to me – I started running towards the HQ; hoping to find him before the exam started. The gloves were the basis of his alchemy, without them, he'd have to draw circles and that won't made a good impression in the exam, although they were desperate to seek new state Alchemist, he'd only be treated as a novice.

I reached the HQ halls searching for my "otouto" when an officer intercepted me.

- Oh! Colonel Elric, everyone is waiting for you in the examination to begin, come with me please.

- But…

- Please Colonel, it's too late and we must begin the examination now.

I was literally dragged to the HQ grounds. There was a balcony specially made for us, as they were somehow frightened about some accidents that could happen.

After a while, the candidates started to go out. Al was among them, with his face not showing any type of edginess. I tried to call his attention in some way, so I started to wave my hands as crazy.

- I didn't imagine that you'll be so excited with the examination of your brother – Roy said, with his particular sarcastic face, looking at me jumping for Al's attention.

- Err…well, it's because… he's going to follow a family tradition…you know…our father was also a State Alchemist.

- Hohenheim of Light… I wonder what is he is doing now.

-…he is death.

-Oh! … Sorry.

- don't worry…you know…….I …hate him.

- Your face accuses you

- Shut up, the examination is about to start.

And the first one started, he used some kind of gloves with a TC printed in the forehand and transmuted an Ice sculpture from the floor. I was starting to get worried.

Again some ridiculous waves, now General Haruko was the one that looked weird at me; but Al was still not responding. The second one began his presentation then. He had some type of arm steel protector on the right hand, and Automail in the left arm (interesting, isn't it?). Both protector and Automail, had twin TCs marked on them. He then did something similar that Armstrong used to do. He punched the ground and lots of spikes came from the epicentre. But there was a big difference then, the spikes landed circumscribing the Ice sculpture that the first one made and they suddenly became crystal. I was worried then.

After other ridiculous waves and strange glares from General Grumman now, Al finally looked at me. Sweating he waved me back, but before he could turn his look away, I showed his gloves to him. He seemed quite worried then. But then he raised his shoulders as a way of saying "what could we do?"

A third alchemist began his demonstration. He had black gloves with alfa and beta TCs (with this I mean two TCs that needed each other to work) and after clapping, a light started glowing from his hands ( he was doing something similar that Lyra (not Dante, the original Lyra) used to do, but 10 times more powerful). And he pointed it to one of the pillars of crystal that the last Alchemist made. The light bounced between all the pillars and then from the eight pillars that were there, all bounced towards the central sculpture and everything was covered by light then, after some seconds everything exploded.

I was really worried then. Why, in that day, at the same time, had to be dragged such skilled Alchemists? Al was the only one that haven't TCs to help him, so he would have to draw, but that won't be as impressive as the three other performances. He wouldn't be able to fulfil his goal; or perhaps….

It was Al's turn, but something happened then. The wall that headed to the street suddenly fell down, and from the dust appeared two shadows, a big one and a small and thin one.

- Hello everyone – the small shadow began to talk – we've come to see what this new government is able to do – and lots of chimeras started to appear from the crashed site, attacking everyone there

- GUARDS! - General Haruko called and he started to retreat along with general Grumman. Everyone there started to defend themselves of the attack of the hell animals.

- Let's go and help – I told Roy, he adjusted his gloves and we headed to the grounds, after transmuting my automail, I started killing chimeras.

There was a ballade of flames, crystals, light and metal there, as more and more chimeras appeared from nowhere to attack us. I was searching for Al, who seemed to be lost in the confusion; I wondered how he was defending himself. After searching for a while, I found him fighting along with Ton, who climbed down from the spectators seats (since the parliament time, alchemy practice exams were public, as a way of trying to change the way normal citizens saw the state alchemists) with his stone shining like sun. He was fighting with a dagger (he was very skilled with it, I found it some way I would tell later) but Al was fighting bare hands.

- AL YOUR GLOVES! – I shouted him. I then approached more, but then, a giant boulder fell down. Ton was able to dodge it, but it squashed Al.

- ALLLL! – I desperately shouted, but then one of the shadows, the biggest one, stood between me and the boulder where Al was. I can finally see him, A very big man, but more similar to a monster, with wary eyes and a horrible need of bloodlust. But what most impressed me, was a symbol that he had on his left shoulder: an uroboros tattoo, but crossed by a four winged sword.

"Could he be…?" I thought, expecting the worse; but then the other shadow stood at his side. He was very strange, incredibly thin; he resembled more a death person than a life one. He kept walking on a mild-crouched position. He had the same symbol, but printed on his right arm.

Suddenly he began talking – you were more energetic than we thought. Well, I'll increase the difficulty just a little – he raised both of his hands and proffered an incredibly loud sound. Suddenly all the chimeras started to behave even more crazy than they were already. They started to knock down every one that they encountered and viciously started to eat them. The air was impregnated by shouts of pain and desperation, as they were eaten alive.

I myself found quite difficult to avoid the attacks of that vicious beasts. I finally achieved to kill the last chimera that looked at me as its prey when the biggest invader, stood in front of me.

- You're very energetic, midget. You'll be a better feed for my axe than for those animals

- WHO'RE YOUR CALLING… - Bad Idea; the monster suddenly turned back and wielded against me a incredibly big axe; there was no way to dodge it. "I'm death" I thought at that moment, but suddenly a big projectile appeared and landed on the head of that monster, making it to explode and launching him away. From the direction that the projectile appeared, I saw a woman grabbing a pistol, but now she was using mittens with arrays grabbed on them.

- I forgot to tell you Ed – Riza Hawkeye said – now you can also call me the "Divine Sight Alchemist".

It was really a revelation. Riza Hawkeye was dangerous without alchemy; but I can only think one thing about Riza Hawkeye with it: massive destruction.

- Now go and search for your brother – she said, preparing for the next shot. I answered with my head, heading then to the place where he was. But suddenly, the headless big body stood up, making all the soldiers who had just came with Riza to scream frightened. From the neck a new head started to emerge and the same horrible face was looking at me again.

- Damn it! I was right! – It was horrible now to see that my feared thought was in fact the reality

- That was good, but you took me off guard – he then struggled and another giant axe appeared from his arm – but now…

Before he rushed against Riza, a voice that calmed all my nerves shouted.

- HOMUNCULI! – He said, with an authoritarian voice – you've been incredibly bold to attack a Military Headquarter without knowing about everyone that was there. I won't let you to flee unharmed before this.

Suddenly a clap sounded and the rocks that were there started to float; they suddenly turned into spikes and attacked a lot of the crazy chimeras that were there. From the corpses, spheres of light started to emerge and headed to him. Some of them passed near me, and they were warm, and made me feel peace when they touched me. The lights started to surround him, like the moon around the earth.

- That boy is dangerous – the smaller homunculus said – everyone attack them!

He shouted again and the chimeras were even crazier than before. At an incredible speed they rushed against him with desires of eating him.

- AAAAL! – I desperately shouted, but before the hell animals could reach him, a fire wall blocked their way and scorched them just there; other light spheres emerged from the bodies and surrounded Al

- Thanks Roy – I turned to him, but his face showed pure shock and unbelief

- I think I'm gonna faint…… – and he fainted. So he wasn't the one who made the wall, could it had been made by Al?

- And now, BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE SOULS! – He shouted, and the light spheres flew towards the two homunculi, piercing their bodies many times, and them they returned to Al's side. That demonstration of power wasn't something that I've been expected. As I thought Al really wasn't worried because he knew that he'd gained a big knowledge, as he remembered his past in our trip to our world, he also remembered what he'd seen in the gate; but it was surely a lot compared to what I saw there; caused probably by the Law of Equivalent Exchange; In repair of losing his body for 5 years, he gained a big knowledge (just enough to make a big brother to be very proud) compared to with I have gained by losing my left leg, although I haven't recovered it; or at least that was what I thought.

After a while, the bodies of the Homunculi raised again, fully restored – That boy! He can control souls at will. Masters will be very glad of hearing this – but some seconds after, two women appeared at the roof of the HQ and talked to the Homunculi

- We've what we wanted, time to retreat! – The woman with white hair ordered, she also had a crossed uroboros tattoo on his head. The other woman, black haired, had the tattoo on his right shoulder.

- Ok – then, looking at us, the thin homunculus said – Pretty interesting, pretty interesting, we've found here a Knower of Advanced Inorganic Alchemy and another that, among his abilities on Inorganic and Elemental Alchemy, is an Expert on the forgotten Soul Alchemy. Masters will be glad to hear about your existence. But before that we've to make some very important issues. We'll met again, but until then Farewell

- Everyone shoot! – Haruko ordered, but before one of the bullets could harm one of them, they melted into the shadows and disappeared. But we couldn't be off guard yet, there were still some crazy chimeras that wanted to eat us at all cost.

"Thank you" I thought I hear Al saying when the light spheres that surrounded him suddenly disappeared – Well, the rest is quite easy

Touching his head, a blinding light appeared on his hand. Then he launched five light spheres to the Lions that decorated the ground. After they were touched by the lights, they started to move and headed to the chimeras, killing the rest of them.

- Well, I hope that was enough to pass – Al said to me, grinning; I only could respond with a small smile.

- Well it was, indeed – Roy said, after recovering from his faint – Please Riza: order the soldiers to clean all of this. Well, I think this prevents us for a bigger ceremony, so: I announce that, being disabled to do any other test to another candidate; because all the others are death, _the four vacancies for State Alchemists of this year have been taken by: Gerard Icen, Ferham Barckrof, Arond Stormwalker and **Alphonse Elric**. _Please all of you follow me to my office.

And then the three skilled alchemists that were the only ones that could do the practice exam and my brother followed him to his office.

Winry, Ton and I waited for Al outside of Roy's office. I was glad to hear that Winry was able to flee from that hell with the help of my youngest brother. After some minutes the three alchemists went out of the office, all of them with silver chains on their pants. They were mumbling something

- So that young kid had also been elected as a state alchemist, but he didn't do the practice exam

- And before that demonstration of power, do you have any problem with it?

- No, not really.

After some minutes, Al also went out from the office; all of us greeted him with a smile. He started talking then.

"_Some time before, the only thing that I could do was taking the place of the Fullmetal Alchemist while he wasn't here. But he had finally returned and it was imperative to me to search my own path, and I finally found it. It's time to change"_

He then clapped and touched the old red overcoat. It suddenly changed its colour to blue, and the Alchemy symbol changed to another one: Two serpents wrapping a shining sphere, seeing each other. Then he touched his hair, and after a light of transmutation, he cut his hair similar to the way as he had it when he was a child.

**"**_**I'm Alphonse Elric, the Soul Alchemist"** _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: -**I know that after reading this chapter, Ed fans would want to kill me, but I promise you that I'll balance the powerof the brotherslater on the fic. Please forgive my life!

- I hope you like Al's revelation, I tried to make it the best I can do it.

Expect the next chapter on the next week (I hope it won't be as large as this one) please Review.

**Next Chapter:** The Legend of the Five Alchemists


	9. The Leyend of the Five Alchemists

Too much time to write this chapter, sorry; but since this chapter I'll start talking about my own additions to the Hagaren Legend, the Fic really starts from this chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Legend of the Five Alchemists.**

**Ed: Well Al, it's all yours. (Yawn!) I'm just sooo tired.**

**Al: Ok "niisan". Just go to rest.**

**Ed: Hum…Ok.**

**(Ed left the room)**

And after a long time; I return to write our story. I asked "niisan" to write just some lines but he ended writing 4 big chapters (an incredibly hard work) he seemed to have liked this more than me.

I want to say something about the return of my memories. First of all, it was something that I can't describe as wonderful or something like that. This is what happened before I met "niisan", one day after we returned to our world.

I woke up; my head still hurting. I first saw my surroundings, trying to recognize where I was. A colourful place: two beds, one chair, with "niisan" sitting-sleeping on it, and Ton resting on the other bed.

My head ached again. I've a sea of things in my head and I felt incredibly older comparing to how I felt the day before. I felt really rare. It was as if I'd recover more than five years of my life; and everything in one single night. (In fact, that was what really happened)

I remembered then: Dante, Gluttony, me immobile, and "niisan"……..he was killed! Killed by Envy, or at least severely injured. I then turned to the chair, just to make sure that he was there, and then I continued remembering. I also recalled that I had decided to sacrifice myself in order to heal him, as I thought my life doesn't meant anything if he wasn't there, and that it wouldn't have any sense by living in that suit of armour. With the power of the stone, I managed to heal him; also retrieving his lost limbs. After that, there was the life I lived, thinking my last memory as the human transmutation we performed, while everyone said that five years have passed since then and Ed was…..well, they never told me what they though about his fate.

I needed air; I needed to fresh my head, so I left the room, trying to not wake up any of them and headed to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. There was really a change. My body; it didn't look like a 13 year old boy's body anymore; but it also didn't look like the age I was supposed to have. It seemed I was 15, but as if I was used to do a lot of exercise. I really hadn't worked out so much the time I was alone in this world; and I hardly did any exercise in the other world (there wasn't an opportunity between working and fleeing the riots) so, why was I toned at that way?. I remember then that with the trauma I suffered before seeing the gate's eye, caused by remembering a lot of things, it also came a great physical pain, which's results I was seeing then.

As I was in underwear at that time, I decide to return to the room to put my Fullmetal Alchemist disguise and to go downstairs to greet the owners of the house (yeah, it wasn't difficult to me to realize we were in the Rockbell's house) Winry was in the living room. She strongly hugged me when I appeared there.

- AL! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU IN TWO FEET. It is a relief that it was only an impression and not a serious illness.

- Don't worry, I'm well now. And thank you for letting us stay at your house, granny Pinako

- Don't say foolish things kid – she replied – you know you can count this as your house, since the day you burned yours….

Winry suddenly stopped talking when she saw my eyes. After sometime she spoke again.

- You …have remembered, right – Winry's voice was slow and quiet, his face was also filled with sadness– everything concerned to those 5 years, have you.

- Why do you think that?

She turned, showing me her back- Well, Ed told me that it maybe was why you were so scared yesterday; it was like a nightmare when your brother came here carrying you. The fear that your face showed would have killed a normal human. And… your eyes…they aren't the ones of an innocent boy anymore. They're like as I suppose they should be after so much time of suffering; because… five years of not having a body don't leave without leaving a mark, do they?

I sat down it one of the couches, starting to talk about something very difficult – Well…you're right in someway. I remember now everything about those lost years. Hehe, how ironic; I expend a lot of time in my different two lives trying to recover my lost memories; and one of them provoked one of the most horrible fights I've ever had with "niisan"; and now that I have my life complete in my head, I really don't like it.

I changed my position to a more comfortable one, as the next would be even more difficult to me – but… is other thing what is really bothering me. I not only have the memories of my soul; I also have…the memories of my body.

Winry shivered – What…do you mean about that?

- Hmm… I am supposed to be a 17 years old teen; But now, I really feel older than that. And that's because I've two different sets of memories. First of all, there is the 5 years I spend in that suit of armour, _but there are also those five years that I spend lost in that place; until the day he sacrificed his happiness for dragging me out there._

I remember that perfectly. I was all the time surrounded by dark creatures, but I couldn't feel their touch; I only could hear their words: words full of hate and wrath against the ones that live at the other side. I was their toy. They always asked me about how was living in the other world. I didn't answer but they could read my mind. And in exchange, they filled my head with lots of things; most of them unnecessary things: Tales of wars and massacres between men and stories of my world and of other worlds. It's supposed that I spent 5 years there, but it was an eternity for me.

I touched my neck. Those words were as sharp as knives. Winry spoke then – But Ed bonded your soul in your in that Armour, how could you have the memories of a soulless body?

- Please, don't talk that way. It wasn't only my body; it was me after all. I…I really don't know, but I'm starting to suspect that the seal that he made wasn't as perfect as we thought.

I stood up again, and tried to do my best smile – but that isn't the most important now. I'm happy to be here again; just thinking that I could have spent all my life on that hell that is the other world, just make me feel sick. I… just need some time to get used to this. I need some air; I'll be out for a while.

- Don't delay, breakfast would be ready soon

- Just send Ed when it is ready to call me. Please don't tell him anything about our conversation. I'll talk to him about that at the right time.

- Ok, I won't.

I went outside after greeting Granny Pinako and thanking her for everything. I just stood on the grass and started thinking about all the things I have on my head. I started to have some clues about the truth of Ed's sacrifice; and started to understand the knowledge I obtained at that place. In some way, I was able to feel the presence of everyone that was alive around me. I can feel the warmth of their souls; Animals, Plants; everything. Life started to have another meaning to me. I suddenly felt a just known presence. Anthony was heading where I was.

- Hi Anthony, how are you feeling today?

- Uh? Can you feel my presence?

- Yes, in someway.

- Awesome. Well, I'm fine; this place is just so nice and beautiful. It helps you to wash your soul.

- Yep, it does.

- But it's not important how I feel; the most important is how you feel. You know, you scared your brother a lot yesterday. In all my life, I've never seen such a worried expression.

- Anything can't be done. He's been always like that. He always had taken all the responsibility of our mistakes, although I have the same as him… oh, but I'm talking about nonsense to you.

- Don't worry, your brother had already told me about your past.

-Oh well, so then, could you say me something about yours?

With some difficult, he started telling me the same story that my brother had already written about. We kept them talking about things about this place, anecdotes of my and his past, like two friends. Then I felt Ed's presence.

- He's coming – let's stop talking.

And when he came there, something unexpected happened: he opened his heart as he'd never done before, apologizing for everything, no matter if it was his fault or not. Crying with him, I let him to do something that he wanted 4 months before, but he couldn't because my memories weren't with me at that time.

One more thing. I don't really completely transmute the house. That's too difficult even with my new crazy knowledge. What I really do is to rebuild our old house (nature have memory), but I modified it so that "niisan" didn't noticed. A good trick isn't it?

But I'm deviating from the story too much. Let's start from the point that "niisan" left.

* * *

I stood in front of them, with my new appearance, showing my state alchemist watch. The design had changed quite a bit. The dragon was looked like more to a dragon than before, and now the star was of 10 ends. It was also the symbol of the new state, a new dragon for the new times.

- The General wants to talk to you "niisan" – I said to a still surprised Ed, staring at me because the change of appearance, I couldn't say if he was approving or disapproving it then.

As he didn't move, I took his hand and dragged him into the office, I told Winry and Ton to go to the hotel and wait there.

There in the office, Mustang talked first

- Take Ed, this is your new state Alchemist Watch, since this month you can't use the old anymore.

- Humph… thinking that I'm going to be under your orders again just makes me feel so sick

- You'll be very far from here when I gave you your first missions. But before that, I want both of you to do some investigation. We've everyone trying to search who were the ones who'd attacked the HQ, but we've been informed that there had been also an attack in the National Library by two strange women. I want both of you to investigate that incident and try to find a connection between this and that incident. Now dismiss!

* * *

We arrived to the Central Library in a few minutes. They were two soldiers guarding the entrance. Both of us showed our watches to them.

- I'm Colonel Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist – He said, with an Authoritarian voice- and He's Major Alphonse Elric, The Soul Alchemist. We've come here to do some investigation about the attack that the library had suffered. You, keep guarding the entrance and you, bring us some soda.

- Yes sir – Both soldiers answered, as one of then went out to search what he was asked to bring us, as we headed into the building

- You are getting used to your new rank pretty fast, don't you think? – I said.

- Well, it has its advantages and I have to use them – He replied with a mischievous grin in his face.

We discovered that there weren't physical signs of an intrusion in any part of the building, and that there haven't been any murders only a very scared librarian who was supposed to have seen the intruders and a lot of books, some of them ripped at the floor of the main hall of the Library. We asked to be brought to the place where she was and we discovered that she was Scheska

-Scheska!- We both shouted at the same time, are you alright?

- Hmm… yes… only a bit scared and confused

- I'm sorry to pressure you Scheska, but we need you to say us what happened here…

The soldier finally came with our drinks, I offered mine to Scheska but she rejected it.

- I'm not thirsty, but thanks. Well, this won't be easy, but I'm going to tell you everything I remembered.

I was going to put some books in their shelves when I heard someone that was searching some books but was throwing them on the floor; and I can't stand when someone throw a precious book, no matter how many stars they have. So I headed where that person was saying "excuse me sir, but if you…" but there wasn't a general or anything like that, it was a woman, dressed with a black dress and with a long and silver hair.

"what a weird dress for this time of the year" I thought, and then I told her "sorry miss, but civilians are not allowed to be here until midday, and you can't…" but then she suddenly turned around and saw me, here eyes were white and she looked as if she was death. The only vision frightened me.

"Oh… But I'm not a civilian, you see." She answered me, her voice was as cold as ice, "maybe you can help me"

I Felt as if my soul was had been dragged outside my body. "You see… I'm searching about a legend, so I'm searching here in the history section, but maybe I'm wrong, could you please tell me where I can found the legend about the five Alchemists?

"The….five….Alchemists?" I asked, almost fainting

"Uh... maybe I overdid it" she replied "well, miss, where it is?"

"why…why you want it?"

"You really don't need to know that, do you? But let's say that we want to gave them a visit"

"I'm getting tired of these" another woman voice said, you please hurry up saying where that book is or choosing a way to die, maybe you'll want a painful and horrible disease, or you maybe want a new an exotic one".

I didn't have another choice, so I gave them the books then the first woman said "thanks miss, and don't worry about us, we don't exist", she moved her hand and I suddenly felt.

We thought for a while about what she'd just said. All of this sounded a simple stolen book for me. But the fact of two women that suddenly appeared without being noticed in a military facility was quite rare, and then my brother asked a question

- Scheska, I want you to say me if you saw some kind of tattoo marked on their skins.

- Hmm… yes… I remember that they have some kind of tattoo. Some kind of serpent, I think it's called Uroboros, but it was crossed with a sword with wings.

So that was the answer, the other two homunculi that appeared in the HQ before I attacked the two men were the ones who infiltrated in the library. So, when they said, that they had what they wanted, they were referring to that book.

- Hmm – "niisan" continued – well, you said "the legend of the Five Alchemists" don't you? But I suppose they were ten, not five.

- In our times, there is a group of 10 alchemists that are said to be the ultimate resource of knowledge about alchemy, but there is an old legend, incredibly old. That related the history of five alchemists so powerful that they were able to shape the world at will. It is also the oldest legend that talks about the philosopher's stone.

- do you still have a copy of that book? – I asked curiously.

- Yeah I think, wait here – she stood up with difficultly and after some time (I'll say a lot of time) she appeared with an old book, the front said "Alchemy Origins", she opened it at the middle and gave it to my brother, I read from above his shoulder the following:

"**The Five Alchemists**

I discovered, during my investigation of the Alchemy origins, the story of the most famous alchemists that have ever existed. Said to be capable to change their surroundings at will, they were considered saints in their time. They are also supposed to have been disciples of Nicholas Flamel, Father of Alchemy. According to the information I've dragged about them, they died over a hundred years ago; but there are rumours that say that they were able to create the Philosopher's stone and with the elixir they made with it, they still are living in our times. Their residences were in:

- "Paracelsus": Colvaria: Central Kingdoms

- Amelia Menderreidev: Garrdea: Fival Kingdom

- Horacius Ferrmat: Xanguei, Xing Empire

- Genare Fullcanel: Fardram, Dracamus Empire

- William Angelstein: Hissengard, Central Kingdoms…"

- Hmm, they said that they want to give them a visit but… excepting Xing, none of these places exist.

- C'mon Ed! – Scheska replied, severely offended, it seemed that life had returned to her. – I can forgive you about not knowing about the Dracamus Empire and the Fival Kingdom… But the Central Kingdoms are elemental history taught in school.

- Uh…well, we've never been so good at school, except for maths, that we needed for alchemy. And we left school at 10, so don't bother me if I don't know about such old events in the past.

- ARGH! I can't stand those who grab a book and don't even drag out even the tiniest benefit from them!

- Well, whatever. Can I take the book? I want to continue reading it. Surely there's more information here.

- Ok, ok. It isn't in the registry so there's no problem. It should be considered a relic because of its age; however, for some odd reason, all the librarians have forgotten about this book.

- How old is it? – I asked

- According to other history registries, it has 400 years more or less.

- Quite old, isn't it? Thanks for your help Scheska. Go home and rest. If you feel too bad, don't doubt and go to see a doctor quickly, I'll order the soldiers to let you go home now.

- Hmm… thanks, I think… - Scheska replied, still somewhat annoyed about the history problems.

We were heading out of the building when I remembered something important

- Please "niisan" wait me here for a while – I asked him – I have something to search.

- Huh? Don't you want help?

- I'll ask Scheska's thanks.

But before he could ask me another thing, I headed where Scheska was, hoping that she was still there. She was preparing to go home.

- Scheska, before you leave, could you please tell me where I can find a book that talks about the use of Alchemy in the reduction of pain?

- Hmm… let me see…let me see…Nope, I don't, I've never seen that type of book before; but I have only read a quarter of the books in the library, so maybe there's a book that talks about it between it's pages, but not as a main topic.

Disillusioned and knowing I didn't have the time to search for myself. I was going to leave, but another idea came to my brain.

- Oh, and is there a book that talks about the use of alchemy in torture?

- Huh? – Scheska looked very impressed about that question – well, there is one, I'll search it.

- Oh! And another one that talks about the nervous system.

- Ok, ok.

After a while, she returned with three books on her hands.

- I don't know if it is a good Idea to lend this book to you, it's banned.

- don't worry; I'm not planning to do anything bad.

She gave me two books, and then she added – Oh! And give this to your brother, say him to read it or I will kill him the next time I he asks something like that, how shameful really!

- Ok, he will – I promised Scheska. Then she took her bag and left the room.

Before heading to where my brother was, I gave a look to the books. The first one, one with a white cover, was titled "Ultimate Guide of the Human Nervous System", "Quite useful" I thought.

Then I looked to the second book, titled "Torture with Alchemy, methods used by the "Dunkle Wissenschaftler" Society"; "what a weird name" I thought; but that name was also a problem, what would happen if my brother saw it? I didn't want to think about it. So, just in case, I changed the name in the portrait with alchemy to "Advanced Arrays for environment transmutation", thinking that it would make some sense if he scanned its content. Anyway, I thought that with the help of both books I could make something that could help me with what I was really wanting.

Finally, I gave a look to the book that was directed to my "niisan": "History for Dummies" That was something he wouldn't take cheerfully. Well, he's the only one responsible of that. If he had taken just a little more attention to the history classes that we had at school; he surely would know that Amestris and Areugo haven't existed in the past, and that they were created by the alliance of a lot of small kingdoms called in those days "The Central Kingdoms"

I joined my brother in the corridor; then we headed to the exit. And after some words to the soldiers by the new "Great Colonel Elric", we left the library, books in hands, and headed to the Central HQs. Fortunately for me, he ignored my books when I gave him "history for Dummies", cursing all the travel to there.

* * *

- You're trying to say me that the responsible of both attacks were homunculi? And they're searching alchemists that have died 500 years ago? – The General asked, with the only visible eyebrow raised.

- Their tattoo is the proof of it – Ed, answered – Although is quite different, from the ones the Homunculi we knew had, the Uroboros is still there. I only have to investigate what that winged sword mean. But I still have to think about what they're really searching for.

- And you surely have seen the big one when he recovered his head after LC Riza made it explode- I added.

- ………………………That happened? I didn't notice that.

- And how could you have noticed that if you were peacefully resting on the floor while we fought for our lives?

- I wasn't resting, I fainted…….why I fainted? ... Oh I remembered, because I thought that I saw Al doing fire without sparking gloves, circles or anything …. But that's impossible, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …………………. That's impossible, isn't it Al? – His voice sounded more like a prayer than a question.

- Sure, you surely saw one of the chimera powers, or the fatigue fight tricked you – I lied laughing.

- Well, that surely was, Er! – Mustang said, cleaning his neck and returning to a normal stance. Well, although we know that Homunculi should be the highest priority, the problem with the other countries is crucial to resolve. We have received our first written petition, from Areugo, saying that the abnormalities have become more often the last days and asked for the help of the experts of alchemy in this country; and who more capable than one who do alchemy with nor circles and one who can shatter his own soul at will, not mentioning the fight with homunculi. So this is your first mission: Investigate the Anomalies in The Republic of Areugo, Land of Blood and Iron.

* * *

We returned to Rizenbul the next day's afternoon. We would travel to Areugo in two days. I remembered the Next day that we arrived, that I and my "niisan" were resting at the shadow of the tree near our house, now alive again after a lot of time, as we used to do since we returned; resting my head on his shoulder. Ton, hyperactive as always, was practicing some of the alchemy we have taught to him.

Some time passed until "niisan", as if it was something that wanted to ask for a long time, started:

- Exactly what you can do with your new alchemy? I know you could shatter your soul before you recovered your memories, but you did more than that that day, that balls surely weren't parts of your soul. I also know that you haven't been sincere with Roy, maybe for keeping him sane? – He made a greedy smile after saying that – oh and why you still use your gloves since you could use clapping alchemy like I saw you there?

- Well, one at time please – I asked, feeling a bit of pressure with a lot of questions to answer at the same time – First, it's true that I can do more than shatter my soul. It seems that I've all the knowledge about Soul Alchemy, but I'm not really sure about it.

- Soul Alchemy? – He asked very confused, being the first time heard that term

- Well, in my stay at the other side, I learned that there wasn't only one type of alchemy, but five different types:

First is the Inorganical Alchemy, which is the most known and used form of Alchemy in our times, and the type where you've demonstrated that you're an expert (I think he blushed after I said that, but I'm not sure, it was a blink). I also have advanced knowledge on it, but I lack of experience using it.

Next is Elemental Alchemy, a quite advanced type of alchemy, and quite difficult to understand. It is based in the fact that the matter itself has properties that make it ignite, frost, charge and other things, with the influence of an alchemist. I can control Fire, as you saw that day, and ice. (I make a small demonstration then)

Next is Organic Alchemy, or Flesh Transmutation; somewhat used in our days, in the creation of chimeras, but completely forbidden in its main knowledge: Human Transmutation (he shivered when I said that part). I don't know anything about this.

Next is Energy Alchemy, completely forgotten, but it says that matter can be completely changed to pure energy, giving the user the power to make one of the most powerful weapons with anything that you have at hand, even a small grain of sand could be enough to destroy an entire building

- Emc2

- Huh?

- It's a formula that I heard in the other world; it says that if matter could be changed into pure energy, it would be equal to its mass multiplied twice by the speed of light. And that's really a lot of power, could you do that?

- No, I didn't learn that type of alchemy; they were teaching me Elemental Alchemy when you saved me. My mind encaged those memories, maybe because of the trauma of the return, until the day that we returned to this world. That's why I didn't know how to do how to do a lot of things that I do now.

He used some time to assimilate all the information I said him; then he asked

- You're missing one type of alchemy

- Huh?

- Soul Alchemy, you haven't said anything about it…

- Oh! I was leaving it for the end. Soul Alchemy is the last type of alchemy, not forbidden, but almost completely forgotten. I only know 7 examples of his use.

- Which?

- Two of them were two guardians of a certain laboratory, that we encountered trying to find the truth about Dr. Marcoh's investigations, Argh! – I shivered with my own memories, as one of the times where I've been more stupid than ever came to my mind. "Niisan" understood the reason and hugged me stronger.

- Another three were the Philosopher's stones, made by Dante and our Father, by Scar's brother and the last by Scar itself, that, if it wasn't odd enough to make a legendary artefact, I was that legendary artefact. Well, at least it served to heal you.

And the final example was some child that was saved from a complete darkness, by the sacrifice of one of his limbs. I don't have to explain who he is.

But all of these examples demonstrated a poor use of this type of alchemy…yes "niisan" even my soul transmutation, I can say this because the sixth example … is me.

My brother jumped, stood up and saw me, confused. I also stood up and started concentrating; I searched for the presences around, and dragged them close to me, I let them to become visible. I looked at him, preparing for a very dramatic explanation.

- I can say I really know a lot about this type of alchemy, I can't really tell you how much I can do because even I don't know that; I haven't explored all my memories yet. What I can say, is that it's crazy and powerful. You saw how I attacked those Homunculi there, that's only the beginning; but it's explanation…well, I really can't give you a good explanation; soul Alchemy is very metaphysical more than real science, you'll simply don't understand it.

- And why could you call it alchemy if it follows more over natural principles than real science?

- Because it's alchemy, believe me, there are other things, completely different that aren't alchemy.

-Huh?

- Another day please, "niisan", I'm just too tired now – I sat down on the grass again – I gave you enough information to keep you thinking for at least a week. I changed your way to see alchemy somewhat, didn't I?

- Um, yes you did…how much more do you know?

- Hmm, a little of Physics, a little of mechanics, and a lot of History, but more from the other world; weird, isn't it?

- Not really – then, changing his tone to a quite jealous one to make a very childish question – Why did you know more than me?

I really don't know if he was just teasing or if he was saying that on purposely at that time; the question just annoyed me a lot, I just answered – Well, maybe THAT's the difference between five years and five minutes. –

- Uh… I … didn't …mean. – But he suddenly shouted, as he realized that it was really stupid to do such a question anyway

- Don't worry, I'm not mad - I calmed him down and rested again on his shoulder, willing to fall asleep.

But before I could, I saw Ton practicing its alchemy again, as he stopped to hear our conversation. I then did something that I haven't done before: I looked to his soul. What I found completely shocked me: his soul wasn't complete, it was just a shard of a soul, and it seemed that that soul…was very old.

I was going to say that discovery to Ed when something incredible happened. At that time Ton was grabbing a ball that he'd just transmuted; a clap was heard and from the hands of Ton, lot's of waves of energy started to glow, disturbing the environment. Then, as if the ball was difficult to grab, he desperately launched it to the air, it was covered by light. It left a medium sized crater at the place it fell down. Then we went to the place the crater was; the ball was rusted. Just when Ed touched it, the ball became dust and the wind took it.

We keep the rest of the day interrogating Ton about that, but it seemed that he really didn't have any idea about how did it; and the next time he tried to do it, he only made the ball to explode, leaving us covered with dust and smoke. I completely forgot about the incident of the soul, I remembered it several months before, when the most incredible thing happened, but that, is another story.

* * *

**A/N: **I have presented one of the most crucial facts of my fic; just remember it for the next chapters of the fic, it's compulsory to understand the rest. And yes, there was something strange in Al's soul Trasmutation, what could it be.

Search for the meaning of "Dunkle Wissenschaftler", it would give you a very valuable tip about the fic.

**Next Chapter: **Hard Discoveries on the Trail.


	10. Hard Discoveries on the Trail

_Thank you very much for everything, sensei._

Edward Elric.

"_Alchemy is the science that allows you to change the form and state of matter at will; every time you follow the law of equivalent exchange. At its fault, we gained and lost everything in our lives, but we still hadn't seen its darkest side yet."_

**Chapter 9: Hard Discoveries on the Trail**

**- **WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! AREUGOOOOO!- Winry shouted as if her soul was being dragged from her chest and I wasn't doing anything. She let the heavy bags she was carrying to fall, making a horrible loud noise when they touched the ground – Why didn't you tell me!

We were making our wallets and discussing the fact if we were bringing Ton with us, Ed was saying that it could be dangerous and it was better to leave him in Rizenbul. I was saying that we couldn't leave him here alone, now that Winry was returning to Rush Valley, and I thought that it wasn't fair to leave that responsibility to Granny Pinako, who felt weaker the last days. Ton at his side, really wanted to go with us, and as we know, he hated being treated as a child, so he was growing very uneasy, despite of the fact how much he loved and respected Ed.

Winry woke us from that trance – WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! – Her face showed an incredibly amount of excitement, as if she was to explode in any time –

- Hmm, was it really necessary for you to know that Winry? – I asked innocently to that Bomb of time Winry – Is there is important in Areugo to you?

- Something important, something important, SOMETHING IMPORTANT! – She said that last really angry – as always you guys know anything about life than alchemy. You morons; and you still want to travel to Areugo that way.

She made three turns at her standing, cleared her throat, and started reciting with dreaming eyes – Areugo is the land of blood and steel, the land where an automail mechanic had to go at least one time in her life to feel her completed. Areugo is the place where automail was born!

That revelation kept us frozen; Winry was still swinging and dancing, as if what she had just said were holy words – the history is simple:

"In the time of the formation of the two new countries, Amestris and Areugo, there was a terrible difference that made Areugo to lose the majority of land that they were looking for the; from the now disappeared central kingdoms. The problem was that Amestris developed a more advanced alchemy than the one used in Areugo; so they desperately needed a way to balance power again, so a man called Russell Powderburg came with a wonderful idea. That battles left great part of the Areugo militaries without their limbs, sometimes even either both arms or both legs. So he, who also was very acknowledge in humans anatomy; developed artificial limbs with the property that they could be moved at will by the wielder, even if they have more accessories than the ones that a normal limb has. Because of this fact, he called his creation Automail.

Thanks to the Automail, Areugo was able to recover its territories and through the last 100 years the automail had advanced to the wonderful thing we know at our days."

The story was pretty interesting for me, but I have to give a slap to my "niisan's" head before his skull ended broken by the means of Winry's favourite tool… or weapon.

Oh guys…I must…I must come with you please! – Winry suddenly, turned around and started jumping and running around the room. – Please, please, please, please, please, PLEEEEEEEASE!

**- **Bah! Why is so important for you to come with us anyway? – Ed asked, dodging one of Winry's uncontrollable bounces.

- Because travelling to Areugo is the dream of every automail mechanic. Areugo is the place where there is the most advanced technology of it and I can't let pass the opportunity to go there.

- And why don't you go by yourself?

- Because peace had just been signed and they aren't allowing normal people to travel between countries yet. But both of you are State Alchemist, and you have gotten permission, so please, please! Take me with you! – She has enormous puppy eyes staring at Ed.

- No Winry we can't!

- Why, Why!

- Because is another country where unexplainable anomalies are happening and we can't be protecting you while we are doing our mission

- And who says I need protection? – Winry asked, wielding her wrench – and you owe me a lot of favours.

-"niisan", she has a point –

- And besides, who will repair your automail when you broke it…because you're going to and over all, do you know how to speak Arendoshian?

- Arendoshian?

- Arendoshian is the language that the people in Areugo use how don't you know that? It seems that you really need me to go with you.

- So, you are saying that you know how to talk it, don't you? – Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

- No… but I know how to communicate in Areugo – she replied grinning, showing shining white eyes.

- Well, I guess it can't be helped – Ed finally said after some seconds with a sigh of resign – What do you think about it Al?

- I don't mind – I replied smiling

- Well Winry you can come with us, because it is your greatest dream.

- Oh! Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks! I'm going to call Mr. Garfield about this – she said and left the room jumping and shouting of happiness.

- So she can go and I can't, this is all perfect! – Ton finally yelled, showing that his uneasiness had become into uncontrollable levels

- Oh! Please Ton, don't start with that again.

- I don't know why you don't want to bring him with us "niisan" he had proved not to be a charge at all this time – I questioned him.

- Because we don't know what we would find in that unknown country and we couldn't afford to act as babysitters if he…

But sounds the sound of a contained wrath suddenly stopped Ed and then we turned to see a shaking Ton sat on the bed

- Er…are you alright Ton? – I asked seeking for his face, but in a matter of seconds Ton disappeared and then, after the sound of twelve hits, my brother felt knocked out to the floor. Ton was standing near him, with a wary face full of angry marks.

- DO YOU NEED ANOTHER PROOF THAT I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! – Ton screamed, his eyes were burning

- No, no….you can come, you can come – Ed answered, recovering and touching twelve different parts of his body.

* * *

We tried to discover the truth behind the rusted ball incident, and I deduced, according to the knowledge I gathered at the gate, that he maybe had an innate talent to use the Energy Transmutation, one of the most difficult types of alchemy. But that type of alchemy had been lost for uncountable generations, then how Ton was able to do it; so that only made Ton's mystery even more difficult and interesting, but we didn't have time to decipher it, so that had to wait. 

Because Ton wasn't able to perform it at will yet, but he was incredibly advanced in normal alchemy, I made two gloves for himself, with the same TCs that I have in mines, so he could fast perform alchemy to complement his already incredible fight technique.

We were ready to the Journey then, "niisan" and I with our usual black clothes, with the respective dark red and blue coats and with silver chains attached to our pants. Ton was wearing now brown pants and a green T-shirt. What we had in common was that the three of us were using gloves. After grabbing our luggage, we headed to the train station.

Winry was waiting for us there, here eyes shined like the sun.

- Oh! Areugo, I can't just believe that I'm going to touch your ground, automail ground, holy ground…

- Please calm down Winry! You're making everyone to see us like weirdoes – Ed told to her just before she seemed to jump and to shout that she was going to Areugo.

- Oh sorry Ed! It's just because, I feel like…

- You feel like.

- I feel like if I'm going to heaven!-

Winry started running like wind, although the weight of her wallet, full of heavy tools, leaving my brother sighing and murmuring something like "Mechanic freak"

Winry entered to the wagon she was indicated and from there she shouted us – Hurry up or Areugo won't be there for you! – Winry was really showing a part of herself that we didn't know she was at least 1000 times more excited for travelling to Areugo than that Time we travelled to Rush Valley; the place that, until the morning of that day, we supposed was the place where Automail had been created.

After putting Winry's wallet at the wallet place of our compartment, (seemed that I was the only one who could accomplished that nearly impossible task there). We took our sits, and tried to calm Winry, who was near to make another excitement shout. The plan was simple, we were going to reach Central First, and then we would take a train to South City, from there we should take the new train between the countries and go straight to Miran, the nearest important city to Amestris and the place where the first anomalies were seen.

There wasn't anything special in the travel between Rizenbul and Central, except for two times that Ed asked me to use my powers to make Winry to fall asleep, which I responded with a glare and saying that I wouldn't use alchemy against Winry, no matter how restless she was.

We reached Central, where we received some last words from General Mustang, giving us a greeting Card directed to Areugo's Premier, which we will give to the Miran's governor, so he could give it to him. After wishing us good luck, we started our travel to South City.

In the middle of the travel, Ed started talking – We'll have to stay one day until the Train to Areugo leaves, so I was thinking…-

-Huh? – I felt that something was wrong with this.

- What do you want to do Ed? – Ton asked to him.

- Well, I was thinking that we should go to visit our sensei, you know, It's been a while since I was missing at the other country and I want to know how is she, it should be also a good Idea for Ton to know her…

Those last words kept me frozen, and Winry was also at the same state, keeping quiet for the first time in all the travel.

- Er…Is there is something wrong? Don't you want to visit Izumi sensei?

Silence was delayed for some other seconds; then, as if every word dragged a part of my soul with it, I broke it.

- "Niisan"…There is something…that I haven't told you…

* * *

The air was cold and pierced like steel knives, it seemed that it was singing a very sad but beautiful Song. Time passed as I was waiting "niisan" to say something, he hasn't said anything since I revealed the true fate of our sensei. And almost an hour had passed since we entered to the graveyard and looked for Izumi's graveyard. He was standing in front of it. I was some meters behind him and Winry and Ton some meters behind me. 

That silence was hurting me, even more than any yell, blame or hit would have done.

- Why didn't you tell me? – Where his first words before a long time. His tone was neutral, no happiness, no hate, no anger.

- Was it necessary for you to know? - I replied, trying not to fall into a fault vortex. – We were supposed to be lost on that other world the rest of our lives; so, I thought it wasn't necessary for you to know that. Then all the problems involving our return and Ton's problem became our main matter and I didn't have time to say this to you, although it was pointless to say you that anyway.

- When it happened?

- Some months after I started my travel to search you.

- And how happened, she was attacked or something?

- No, it was a natural disease…well… as natural as you can talk about it. Dante wasn't here anymore and there was no one that could make her medicines. So she rationed the few she had left. But they finally finished. And well… she coughed too much blood and…well… her fate was decided…

- Humph… you sound so cold saying that.

- I'd already spent almost a week crying about that, yet you haven't dropped even a tear.

- I have more important things to do than stay here and remember. I think it would be a discourtesy not to visit Sig's house while we are here. Let's go.

His mood didn't changed in the walk to Sig's house, the house where we trained 6 years ago; serious and wordless, I couldn't deduce what he was thinking, and I didn't want to use my alchemy in someone that I love if circumstances really don't deserve them.

The butchery was as it always has been: a really comfortable place, besides the quantity of blood the occupation produced. The big "Meat" sign at the top of the front door was illuminated by the street light and the open sign was still visible on it. We opened the door and entered the house, to find a big and strong Sig behind the attention desk; however, he seemed to have aged what he hasn't aged in all the time we were here. His hair was nearly all white and there were enormous and dark rings under the eyes, surrounded but wrinkles. He also seemed to have lost a lot of weight.

He seemed having fallen asleep some minutes before we entered to the store; but he was really awake and when he heard us entering he said something like "Good night, what would you want to buy?" but when he saw us he widely opened his eyes and made a weak smile.

-Oh! Winry, "Aru-kun" and "Edo-kun!" What a surprise! So you've returned wherever you were. I think all here owe you an apologize Al.

I deduced that he was talking about the fact that all of them believed that Ed was already death, but I insisted I still feel that Ed was still alive. Then he looked at the face Ed's face.

- Why are you so sad and serious? ... You look like – then he looked at me and I assented – I see…

- Please Mr. Sig I want to have some words with you. – Ed said, but before Sig could make a response, someone that we also know from there appeared running from the entrance. Ed didn't wait a second and punched that guy's cheek really hard with his automail. I thought he'd broken some of his teeth, but he didn't. An injured Mason complained.

- Argh! Why did you do that Ed! – He shouted to my brother.

- You know that I wanted to do that from a long time. Remember that is difficult for me to forget.

- BUT YOU KNOW THEY WERE HER ORDERS!

- And from the time you accepted them you should have noticed that she'll punish you or I'll seek revenge. You make the best decision, however. I've no time for doing anything else. Mr. Sig, could we talk?

- Of course Ed, I have also some questions that I want to ask to both of you. Mason please take care of the store for a while

- Yes Sir Urgh! He said touching his cheek.

I then approached to him and said with a kind voice. -Please forgive him, he'd just known about Izumi sensei's disease and he isn't in a good mood.

- Humph! but I think I should retaliate.

- Considering that he has unexplainable alchemy knowledge and that I also don't forget things; Nope, you shouldn't. – And then I entered to the back-room, Winry and Ton following me.

* * *

- I know you surely have lots questions in your head right now Edward; and I, according to Izumi's last will, I'm the one who should respond to all of them; but first please ask my question. – Sig's eyes were as sharp as they use to be in some specific times; but he was being more talkative now than he'd been in all the time we know him. 

- Knowing you, Edward; I don't think you could go on a mission for so many years without saying anything to your brother, also considering that he lost all his memories of that time when he was on that suit of armour. First, do you remember now Alphonse?

- Yes, I remember everything now – and for few I was tempted to say "and a lot more, than you really think"

- Well, now I want you to tell me what have you been doing all this years, Ed?

- Well, Mr. Sig I think you should know the truth, but I warn you that is not something that could be believed so easily.

- After everything I had to deal with, I can believe anything.

Ed then made a summary of all the incidents, between the fight with Dante until the day of the attack to Central city.

- Interesting… so there is another world at the other side of the gate… Was Al's body there?

- No, he was trapped between the two dimensions.

- Ok, then, the news we heard here about a massive attack to Central city was caused by invaders from that other world that both you brothers helped to stop.

- Yes – I answered – and to stop the invasion, both of us went to the other world again to destroy the portal. There we taught that we would stay in that world until the end of our lives, really an inferno with a massive war coming in a few years. But thanks to a miracle, we could perform alchemy again and the appearance of this boy and the talisman he had here, we could be able to return here.

- Huh? This boy…

He stared at Ton and his weird looking of a young face and a too well fitted body for a ten years old child, and then he looked at the stone at his neck – that stone is…

- The Philosopher's stone? - Ed answered at the Sig's guess - yes. His name is Anthony; he is also a mystery for us. We found him at the bottom of a forest near the city we were staying at the other world, being attacked by chimeras. He has remembers of his academy being destroyed but nothing before that. Another thing it's weird in him is that he seems to have a natural ability for a strange type of alchemy, or maybe that's what he learnt in his academy. I was hoping to ask sensei about that but…well…

Ed's face suddenly became very sad. Sig suddenly changed conversation.- we also have heard about the last choose of state alchemists. There was one that said that can control its souls at will, was he you Alphonse?

With a smile I took my state alchemist watch and I showed it to Sig – Yep, I'm now the Soul Alchemist!

- Hmm well, you've taken a lot from your brother's style, but that's a symbol I haven't seen in a very long time…since I met Izumi and she was studying with Dante. That symbol was in one of her books, I don't remember what it means tough.

- It is the symbol of the Soul Alchemy, one of the five types of Alchemy that exist in this world

- So that theory was true. How did you learn to use it?

- Well…let's say it's my part of the equivalent exchange….

After a thick and quite large silence. Sig stood up and went to one of the desk that was near there. From a coffin, he took a white letter, and gave it to Ed. The letter had written "to Edward Elric" in its front with Sensei's beautiful handwriting which, although we lived 6 months in that house, we were able to see just few times.

- This is Izumi's last will. She said that if Al's thoughts were right, I'd give this to you when you return here. I don't know what it's said there but it's for you to read it. It's late; you should stay here at night. You brothers have your usual room; you can make a third bed for the boy. Winry please come with me.

* * *

The three of us were already at the room that we used to occupy when we were training with Izumi sensei. Ed showed a lot of fear and doubt when he was grabbing Izumi sensei's letter, the one that contained Izumi's last what could it be? 

After some minutes of just grabbing it, Ed finally opened it and grabbed from inside a single paper, all written with sensei's handwriting, this is what was written in the letter, as I remember it:

_Dear Edward:_

_ Logic says me that you're not longer with us; but both our lives have deceived logic so much times, that a big part of me still wants to believe that Alphonse's hope is true. _

_That's why I leave this letter; because I think that if Al manages someday to return with you to Dublith, I will surely no longer be here. My medicines are finishing and I feel weaker as time passes, I think that my last fight was too hard considering my state, but I don't have any regrets, being able to help with the recovery of your bodies was one of my last reasons as your sensei._

_ It was an incredibly relief that Al was found after that incident, and even with his body; but you weren't anywhere, so I thought that now the payment you make for assuring your brother's happiness was too high now. You, stupid brothers. When you will take conscience that one brother's happiness doesn't worth if the other isn't happy too. Al's decision is the proof of it._

_ Supporting with all his heart the idea that you were still alive, he asked me to teach more alchemy. Moved by his hope, I taught him all that I know, and when he finished his training, he went on a journey to seek you. I hope he had success and that's why I write this letter._

_ The main reason of this letter is because I want to say goodbye, because we didn't say goodbye the last time we saw at the proper way. I also want to give you my last teaching, one that, maybe because of shortage of time or by the weight of my own sins, I never gave to you._

_ Try to forget Edward Elric. I know that some wounds are too deep in the flesh, mind and soul to be healed; but at least you could find away to hide them and to not bother you anymore. Just like you hidden your missing limbs with clothes, try to hide mind and soul wounds with happy thoughts and happenings; look at your side and see your brother; he's in his body now, there is no need to continue this foolish search._

_ And this is my last will: be happy the two of you, because that's what a mother want for her sons, and you have to know that, since the day you became my apprentices, you have been like my sons, I hope you can comply this wish._

_ I really hope this letter to reach your hands, because that will mean you're safe_

_ Thank you very much Ed, for everything_

_ Izumi Curtis._

Some time passed after he finished reading the letter, and a Death silence filled the room. But then my brother started to cry disconsolately, wrinkling the letter with his hands and wetting it with his tears. The meaning of that cry wasn't needed; I knew that he wanted to do it since he found out about sensei's death, but the image of the strong elder brother he always want to show didn't let him to do that, even on such a painful situation. I got need him and hugged him, starting to cry too; willing to give him what I haven't when I found out it: relief. Ton's silence contrasted our sad chorus, helping us with his comprehension and not doing a question, but also hugging Ed, as the brother he was for us.

* * *

- I hope we weren't a charge for you Mr. Sig – a now relieved Ed asked, as all the sadness was washed the night before. We were already outside the house, preparing to go to the train station. 

- Don't mind Ed, you know that was Izumi's last wish. Is there any other question you want to ask?

- No everything has been answered now, thanks for everything

Then he looked to Mason, who looked quite frightened when he saw him.

- I'm sorry for yesterday's hit. I wasn't in a very good mood. Please forgive me.

- No problem Ed…if that doesn't happen again…- he then touched his cheek that was inflamed now. All of us laughed then. After that, Ed talked again to Mr. Sig.

- We promise to come to visit you regularly to see how you are.

- I thank your kind offer, but I don't think I'll be here the next time you come here. I've finished my last task in this world, so I think I could go peacefully, where she is resting now.

- I see… Well that means this is farewell.

- Yes, I think so.

- Thank you very much for Everything Mr. Sig. Mason, take care of you.

- Don't problem Ed; and both of you remember I am still here.

Indeed, Sig's words were accurate, since he died by natural death a month after our last meeting. We didn't go to the funeral, though, since we were on a mission then.

Before we reached the train station, we stopped at the Graveyard again.

- Please Winry, Ton, wait here, this won't delay – Ed said. We left our luggage with them and headed to sensei's grave. In front of it, Ed took the letter and transformed it into a bucket of beautiful flowers.

- Thank you very much for everything, sensei – but before he could leave the flowers there, I took his hand and say him – maybe this is our opportunity to make the right choice.

He smiled, meaning that he understood me. Then both of us left the bucket on the grave, saying at the same time –Rest at peace "kaasan".

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, an hour of delay, but I needed a lot of time to make this chapter as touching as I think it is now

**Next Chapter: **Areugo, Land of Blood and Iron (Funny Chapter).


	11. Areugo: Land of Blood and Iron

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know the delay was monstrous but I've had lots problems here in my house, and the inspiration really didn't come to me, but at last I finished it. I hope you like it. a funny chapter with various jokes.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Areugo: Land of Blood and Iron**

**(Winry Entered the Room)**

**Winry: What's up Al, how's your story going?**

**Al: Oh Winry! I was just going to put some interesting facts about our travel to Areugo**

**Winry: ………You aren't going to put…that, are you?**

**Al: Of course I'm going to, the readers deserve to know the truth**

**Winry: …………… Well, I don't mind, that was another life, so I don't mind.**

**Al: hehe….**

**(Time Passed)**

**Al: You can be here when I'm writing Winry, but please put your Wrench away!**

**Winry: Oh! Well**

**(Winry hide the wrench behind a bookshelf)

* * *

**

And after a complete day of long train travel and the progressive cheering of Ed's mood thanks to some well timed Ton teases. We finally arrived to a big city. Miran, one of Areugo's biggest cities and, according to Winry, Powderburg's born place and then, Automail's born place. We arrived to the Train station at 4:00 p.m. more or less. The three Elrics got out of the place quite quickly. However Winry was another story.

- Eh? What's wrong? – Ed asked, seeing Winry as movable as an statue.

- When I put down my feet on this ground. I'd have had made one of the greatest dreams of every Automail mechanic.

- Yeah, yeah I know; but please hurry, we're tired and hungry.

However, almost 15 minutes passed and Winry hadn't moved yet.

- Oh! C'mon Winry I want to go! If I knew this would have happen I would have said no until the end.

But there wasn't response; she was frozen with an expression of excitement and happiness.

- be more patient "niisan", you know this is very important for her.

- Yeah, but I'm really hungry now so we need to hurry here. Winry!

- And if we carry her? – Ton suggested

- Maybe it's the only solution at this situation

From behind us a person said to us – _Gier bindi, lerg Riailis vora cöuz ni 5 ninutes._

- Eh? What did he said? – Edward said, quite surprised.

- Maybe is that Arendoshian that Winry was talking about, maybe he is warning us of something but I can't deduce what.

- Well, let's hurry, I'll carry her.

But Ed tried a lot and he wasn't able to move her even a millimetre. – Argh! What have you eaten lately! – Ton, help me please.

And the one with an automail arm and the strangely strong boy for his age weren't also able to move the automail mechanic. – are here tools that heavy? – Ton asked, sweating now.

- Al, please try, you're stronger than both of us together

And even I with my absurdly strength wasn't able to move her.

- Maybe if we try together. – I suggested.

But even the three of us weren't able to change her position

- Seems like she had fused with the train – I said quite confused. – What can we do now?

- Well, seems like I'll have to move her with a portion of the wagon, I'll repair it then.

But before he could clap hands, a strong sound of a whistle sounded and the train started to move.

- WHAT! Why nobody told us that the train was leaving? – Ed shouted, as the three started to run to catch it, leaving our luggage at the place.

- Maybe this is what that person dressed in the outfit of the train station, said to us.

- Why didn't you tell me that he was an employee here! Damn Arendoshian! WINRY!

But although the three of us shouted with all our strength to her, she was still lost at whatever place that his mind had gone. Suddenly an idea came to my mind; somewhat risky, but I had to test it.

- Winry! Ed has broken his Automail!

- Eh! - Ed suddenly stopped, seeing me quite frightened.

But it worked. Doing an acrobatic jump, Winry came out from the moving train, and wielding the mother of all wrenches dragged from nowhere, she rushed against Ed.

- ED! HOW YOU DARE TO BROKE YOUR AUTOMAIL AT THIS HOLY GROUND!

- WINRY! WAIT! SEE, IT'S COMPLETE, IT'S COMPLETE!

- Huh? And why did you shouted that Al?

- to take out from your trance Winry – I explained grinning

- YES, BUT RISKING YOUR "NIISAN'S" LIFE AT THE PROCESS. – Ed complained.

- Bah! Nothing I couldn't heal later. Anyway, congratulations Winry, you're stepping the "holy Areugo's ground".

- Areugo…A…A…Areugo…..?...AH! AREUGO! Oh my! I'm stepping Areugo's ground with my dirty feet, what a shame! How could I dare? How can I be stepping this ground without….

And she continued saying a lot of things about the purity of Areugo's ground and how she dare to step on it and lots of things like that. Ton stared at her as if she was completely crazy (as I think the few people around did, due to her strange movements) but Ed sighed if that was completely normal. He dragged me some meters from that point and asked me.

- Al, couldn't you really.

- I won't use alchemy against Winry and it's definitive "niisan", no matter how crazy she act. If you want to calm here, use a muzzle or a robe, but wait for the consequences when she fell normal again.

- Well, that's not really necessary – he clapped his hands and put them around Winry's head without touching her. Suddenly, Winry closed her eyes and fell on Ed's hands.

- What did you do!- I asked quite confused

- It's a trick I learned from Roy Mustang, not that I'll use it as he use it, but it was useful right now, she's just fainted. Take her, let's go.

I easily lift Winry with my arms and the four of us went inside the train station.

* * *

- Oh! So you're the specialists that the Government of Amestris has sent to help us. – said a man dressed with an elegant green suit. He spoke with a strange accent. That's why I thought Amestrian wasn't his native language. I verified that when I noticed his very basic grammar mistakes. Winry was already awake and Ton was staring at the man as we did.

- So what is your names?

-… Well, I'm Colonel Edward Elric from Amestris, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. You surely have listened about us.

- Oh! Yeah, that mighty state alchemist that helps normal people and that have helped a lot to change the image they had about them (Ed was grinning now). Overall the last year, when his actions came to their peak (Ed fell into the ground). Hmm, any problem sir?

- No, no….I just… stepped on something.

- I'd need to talk with the cleaner of the floors later, and what about you mister?

- Oh! I'm Alphonse Elric, also known as the Soul Alchemist.

- Oh! You are brothers; this will help a lot to the mission to develop good. But you've come with company, who are they?

- I am Anthony Elric sir, we are orphans so I have to travel with them, sorry. But I am an alchemist too.

- _grote lene Amestrian, to han so piccolos to appendier Anechemy!. –_ He exclaimed and seemed to be quite worried. – Oh! Well, and who is the girl we have here.

- She is Winry Rockbell, she is our friend. – Ed answered.

- Is she only your friend? Is she an Alchemist?

- No, I'm afraid she is not.

- Uhm…well I'm sorry, but she'll have to return to Amestris.

- But… WHY! – Winry finally said, this last one as loud as an hurricane.

- Well…that's because our people won't admit a simple civilian of Amestris to walk on Miran's streets, remember we have been at war just until some months ago.

- But I'm not a simple civilian sir; I am an Automail mechanic, and a good one in my country. Oh! Please sir. It's my dream to know the place where Automail was born, please sir! YOU CAN'T CUT MY DREAM AT THAT WAY!

After recovering from that shout, the man talked again.

- Oh! So you are an _Automaille_ _mechaniqque _well, that's different. But… do you have a proof that you are a good _Automaille_ _mechaniqque?_

- Uh! Well….

She desperately opened her big wallet and started searching something, and she launched all her stuff to everyway, but Ton picked up all before they fell into the ground. She didn't find anything to show, though. She looked quite worried then. Her dream could be trunk just there. But suddenly an idea came to his mind; a very interesting idea.

- Oooooh..."Eeeeeeeeeedooooooooooooo"………………

- …W….Winry…why are you looking at me at that way…w…what are you going to do with that penknife…no…no Winry!…stay away….STOP!

- Oh so this is your work, well, I can recognize a work of art. You can stay on Areugo

- YAY! GOOD! – Winry replied jumping. The arendoshian man was inspecting both Ed's Automail Limbs, who was with all his clothes scratched and his underwear exposed to everyone.

- You should eat more boy, you're terribly thin – the man said to Ed.

- I'll follow that advice, thanks – Ed replied. Then he death glared the one that made that to him.

- WINRY! HOW YOU DARE TO MAKE THAT TO ME!

- Oh! Sorry Ed but I need desperately to do that you know this is too important to me.

- YEAH! BUT YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME TO SHOW THEM INSTEAD OF LEAVING MY CLOTHES REDUCED TO TATTERS!

- ….Oh well! You're an alchemist; it's easy for you to fix such an elemental thing.

- Yes, but that's not the point.

Ton couldn't resist a little laugh at that time.

- And what is so funny! – Ed yelled.

- Well…you are not the first one that is left in his underwear because of some hurried personal thoughts. But now that I remember, I was even without underwear at that time.

Ed kept quiet then, I also remembered "that" incident.

- Don't worry "niisan" I will do that for you

I clapped my hands then and my gloves started to glow. Some lighting became from them and touched Ed's destroyed clothes, in a matter of a few seconds, his clothes were as they were before Winry's actions. He took care that everything was right and then he adjusted his clothes.

- Well, now that everything is all right let's go to the Hotel, your rooms are ready.

Then I approached to him.

- You really follow his advice "niisan" – I said. – You are really thin now.

- Well…two years of erratic eating is not something that you can change from day to evening. Can you give me your secret, how could you have gotten so fitted in just one month?

- I think drinking milk helps

- ha ha, good try, but I know I won't grow up more, I'm already 18

- You can grow until 21 years, so you still have an opportunity to stop being

- STOP BEING WHAT!

- …. A Colonel.

-….

- "the smallest Colonel in the history of Amestris" I thought amused.

* * *

And after a calm night at a beautiful hotel, the four of us went outside to know the city, before starting our job. Me and "Niisan" came out with our usual Clothes, distinctives of the Fullmetal and the Soul Alchemist. Ton started using a green overcoat similar to us that he made with his Alchemy.

But the one that was incredibly weird dressed at that moment was Winry Rockbell, who was using very tight clothes that stood out her feminine attributes and was covered by tools from head to toes.

- Er… Do you have a disguise party Winry? Ed asked when she joined us outside the hotel.

- Why do you think that? She said with a warning glare…

- Urhm….nothing…nothing

- I hope so.

We then started walking around. Miran was a beautiful city, filled with colourful houses and a atmosphere of happiness between the people. However, this was only the outsides of the City, because when we reached the central part, the three brothers became completely astonished with the sight.

If I say rush valley was just an Automail Store at the middle of the desert compared with that, I won't be exaggerating. The centre of Areugo was the biggest semblance to technology that has ever existed. And although I was used to most advanced science with the time I have been in the other world, Areugo was very awesome. When we entered Downtown, Ed and I were very impressed, Ton was completely shocked….but Winry…was literally Drooling as if she was looking her first meal in a week.

- OOOH! I feel like I'm in Heaven! – She shouted at the middle of the street, however, nobody took him attention.

- Oh my! This girl has really gone nuts! – Ed exclaimed, touching his head while Winry ran across the counters watching the strange automail parts that lied there.

- Well, you know that she has achieved a dream almost impossible for any normal Automail producer. She will return to normal in some time

- What are you planning…? – Ton asked Ed. He Knew as me that that face didn't mean anything good.

- Nah! Nothing I was just thinking how Winry will feel if she knows that she was acting like this when she returns to normal. I wish I had a camera now. Wait! I can do one!

- Isn't a camera too complex to make just with alchemy? It's better that we buy a new one – I suggested.

- I learned how a camera worked at my free time in the other world. And besides, try to buy something here where nobody understands your language. This just needs a clap of hands.

But he didn't count the reaction, because just a few seconds before my "niisan" did the transmutation, all the people around watched us like we were from another world (and in fact we were).

- hrn….- Ton started to feel quite unease about the situation

- You see, I told you it wasn't a good idea to use alchemy here

- You liar! You just said that it wasn't a good idea to transmute the camera

- Well but it was obvious that something like this will happen.

- Nope it wasn't

- Ed! They were enemies of Amestris until some months before enemies of Alchemy

- Yeah! But nothing will happen like Ishbal, won't it?

Meanwhile, Winry was still running from store to store. After some minutes, a girl appeared at our side and say us something in Arendoshian

- _Shala nu cora notte foreigind, gored diddi pidde lind_

- Er… what did she said – Ton asked quite confused, as the question was directed to him

- We don't know Arendoshian – I answered, as confused as he was

- Well, at least I hope there wasn't any insult on that, he said. But suddenly, the little girl started to cry and ran towards the crowd that had been formed around us.

- _Gennde Shindi anne, gone rudé, thense foreigind gone rude!_

All the people then started watching us with their faces filled with anger

- What did you did to her Ton!

- ME! I didn't do nothing, you see that!

- but there must be a reason why all this people is looking at us at that way

-_ Gorka duru nadda tondoronaw corn ed the shindi, lork gen turun darntei foreigind! Gorrdo duru nied your vidés!_

All the people there grabbed big tools from nowhere and their faces promised a painful death.

- "niisan", I think we must flee

- Don't think twice, RUN AWAY!

And then we started running at full speed, but the people followed us and the floor started shaking as they run. We kept almost 15 minutes running until we end in a death end alley. We were surrounded then

- Well I think I have no choice – Ed clapped his hands and prepared to do Alchemy

- WAIT ED! DO YOU WANT TO PRODUCE ANOTHER WAR? – A woman's voice yelled from the other side of the crowd. She was Winry; the entire crowd turned to see her

- Beware Winry, they are crazy and they want to kill us!

- Because you can't understand them, it doesn't mean that they are crazy, you moron! – She then raised her wrench to the air and the entire crowd suddenly stopped shouting. We took that opportunity to sneak between them and to stay at Winry's side. From the crowd, a mid age bearded man came out; he was covered with tools as Winry was, and he also raised a Wrench to the air.

- What kind of ritual is this – Ton asked.

- She said she was able to communicate with them, I wonder how will she do it?

Suddenly, Winry started moving like she was a puppet that needs oil. In fact, it was like she was dancing some sort of dance, and I've to say that was quite embarrassing.

- Oh my god what is she doing! – Ed asked to the sky. Winry, don't they think they aren't furious enough to starting mocking them that way?

But the situation got really odd when the man in fron of her started moving like she was.

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!- The three of us exclaimed. I'm sure our chins touched the ground then.

They continued making those movements for a while and our impression wasn't reduced even a bit. After a couple of minutes, the man ceased and went to talk to the crowd in their language; I didn't hear what he said, but after it, the crowd came near us and at the same time they said _"Pardouns uss" _and then they left the place, leaving us alone there.

The three brothers were frozen like statues. Then, Winry said – Well guys, I know I must to be here to save your lives.

-…Exactly, what you have done…? Ed asked, still with a very impressed semblance.

- Something that is called communication; something you seem to lack.

- I'm talking about that strange dance you've just perform and, not being odd enough, the other man started to do too!

- Oh! That's the secret language that us Automail makers use.

-…..secret language….?

- Yes, secret language, and as you could guess, that was born in Areugo; so I, as a great Automail Mechanic, am able to communicate between the _Automaille_ _mechaniqques _of here.

- …who taught you that?

- Granny.

- Had Granny Pinako been in Areugo?

- Yeah, before King Bradley became Führer there was a small period of peace between Areugo and Amestris, and as with me, a dream that became true.

- Well, that explain a lot of things – I said, starting to understand the situation – and by the way, do you know why all of this started.

- Well, the girl that approached to you thought that Ton was pretty handsome and she said that to him. But he ignored her and that's a terrible offence for Arendoshian people.

- Oh! she thinks I'm handsome – Ton said, starting to blush.

- Stop thinking about that Ton, you're too young for thinking on that things

- Hey! I am not trying to get a girlfriend, and the fact that you haven't had any with 18 years old doesn't mean that anyone of us could have one.

- What have you just said? You little…-

- Ha! Who's talking about little, you …

And they continued so on, one of the fights that were quite regular since Ton came to our lives. Funny aren't they?

* * *

- Well, at least Winry you came out from that state you were into – Ed said when we were having breakfast the next day.

- Well, alchemy is not something you see regularly in Areugo, so my brain noticed that something wasn't right so I returned to the reality – she replied, grabbing one of the Areugo's delicatessens that they have served to us.

- Hmm… this is delicious! Better than the food there – Ton said degusting his breakfast

- Well that's only because you've had to eat the food that this two morons cooked (that wasn't funny) but don't worry, when I've time, I will cook something delicious for you.

- Thanks! – He replied grinning, both Ed and I glared him.

- How happy you are! Overall when you were the one who caused the attack

- Oh c'mon Ed, you can't blame Ton for being so cute and having more luck in love than you.

- What do you know to say that! – Ed asked, quite angry now.

- Ha! You even have had your first kiss!

- Of course I had!

- Oh really? With who was, Roy Mustang? ……………...why don't you respond? ...WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING!

Suddenly, the door was knocked. There was an Arendoshian boy standing at the other side. After some seconds, he said in his particular accent _"Winry Rockbell"._

She came where I was and greeted the boy. Then, both of them started to do the same crazy dance of the day before. After some minutes, the boy left.

- Argh! How much orthographic mistake, and the calligraphy is awful as well, What do teaches taught in school now! – The three of us sweated how a body sign language can have calligraphy and orthography!

- Ok guys! I'm leaving.

- But, wait, you didn't said anything!

- The association of Arendoshian _Automaille_ _mechaniqques _has invited me to their next reunion that is going to be in an hour. Don't worry about me; you know I can communicate myself here better than you.

And then she left, without leaving us time for replying. I stayed some time there quite amused; thinking how funny could be a meeting where everyone communicates themselves with that type of weird movements. But not more than 15 minutes after, the same man that received us in the Train station appeared at the other side of our door. With his particular way of talking our language; he said in a very solemn way.

- The Great Alchemist Aurora Mendier wants to see you, honourable guests.

* * *

**A/N: **Could you guess what will go on next, there are lot of clues about that.

**Next Chapter: **The Ironfist Alchemist


	12. The Ironfist Alchemist

this chapter was ready yesterday, but there was a problem in this page and I couldn't upload it; but it's ready now. Please enjoy it.

* * *

(Somewhere in the outskirts of Central City in Amestris)

- Well, do you finally know where those alchemists are? – The thin homunculus known as Famine said to one of his sisters-

- Yes, we know that Indeed – the alluded replied, reviewing an old book she had on her hands – and they're not very good news for us?

- Er…what do you mean?

- We have discovered the last places they were seen and even their "tombs" are there, the problem is that everyone was at a different country. So it will take a lot of time to visit them.

- but what if we divide and go each one to meet one of them in order to gain time? – Famine suggested.

- You can't underestimate them, Famine – Death replied – they are one of the originals and direct apprentices of the great master, they will finish with us easily if we go alone.

- you don't know if they're really hostile to us - the biggest one, called Wrath, said - and you know that we have those things that the masters have taught about them, so, we don't have to fear anything.

- Maybe you're right. By the way famine, what is that creature the you have brought here?

- it? Is something I've found at the depths of the centrals HQ undergrounds, we were seeking for some creatures for using them in our distraction of the Central Forces, and we found a human based chimera that was feeding the other normal chimeras. When he saw us, he ran away desperately to protect this creature; what a pitiful way of act, and I can't stand that so, I give him a very beautiful end…He was eaten by his most beloved creation.

- Famine, Famine, when you will change….wait…there is something very interesting with this creature; it's resonating with our stones…could this be…

- Yes…maybe he has used that to create it but…where did he founded such a precious element.

- I don't know, but it's imperative that we bring this creature to the masters.

- Wait! We have another mission to do right now!

- And didn't we decide that we will divide the task to save time? Well we then have a lot of time then. This is what we will do. Famine, you will go to Areugo to find the one who controls the metals; Pest, first I need you to verify if the rumours that the one who controlled the Fire, who lived here in Amestris, is really death; then go to Xing and search for the one that controls the Water; War, go to the Drachma Empire and search for the one that controls the Earth; Finally, I will first bring this creature to the masters, and then I will go to Creta to find the one that controls the Thunder, Is everything clear?

- Yeah, yeah, I only hope you don't take the credit of finding that creature.

- Don't worry about that Famine, we are brother and we are linked through our souls, we can't lie to each other. Well, take this part of the book that talks about the ones you have to search, we will be meeting here again in 4 months, are agree

- Agreed – the other three said at the same time, and then they left the place through different directions.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Ironfist Alchemist.**

As the Soul Alchemist, I had the knowledge to understand the souls of other people, but Aurora Mendier's soul was just not understandable. The reason, his experience with alchemy I guessed.

The first time I saw her I was completely stunned by her presence. I thought she would be quite an old person; but instead of that, I saw a person that could be considered to be even younger than 20, if we don't consider her eyes; her eyes were the ones of a person that has seen more than one life, it reflected wisdom, knowledge and joy but also lots of suffering, uncountable amounts of suffering, lived by the pass of time.

Another thing that her eyes reflected was that she was incredibly wise and calculator. I have to admit that with even the power of my soul, I felt sometimes uncomfortable with her measuring sight; however, "niisan" didn't show any kind of exaltation.

Ton was also with us, but I didn't notice his state…at that moment.

- I am so glad of having such famous Amestrian alchemists in front of me. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the one responsible of the fell of the last authoritarian government and the brought of Democracy to your country, and in fact, the one responsible of bringing peace at last between our countries. And Alphonse Elric, the always faithful brother, who had become a state Alchemist without any problems and who has been given a very elusive code name.

- We have heard many things about you Mrs. Mendier – Ed interrupted – you are considered one of the greatest 10 alchemists of our time and an expert of using alchemy to enhance the possibilities of the Automail. (So he really has read the book)

- Yeah, yeah, but you can learn about me reading any modern book about alchemy, I want to know about you; so famous but so youth to be in a book to study you. You, Edward Elric, such a legend due to have passed the state exam with only 12 years old; But this is not what makes you that remarkable; all your achievements make you a mighty legend even outside the borders of your country, being the first one that put the normal people first rather than the affairs with your country. But that's not what I want to ask you.

She acquired a more comfortable position and she started to study Ed with her calculating eyes; however, as I said before, Ed didn't even blink.

- I wonder why two boys decided to lose their youth to comply such a difficult destiny, to leave all other possibilities to sunken themselves in something that had to be the most similar to hell…

"I have seen hell before" I remembered "niisan's" words then.

- …What could have been so important to leave everything you had to start that difficult path?

Ed didn't respond, I knew that he boiled to say "we didn't have anything, so we didn't lose anything.", but he preferred to remain silent.

- But…of course, you didn't leave anything – she continued. – I know some other things about your, Elric brothers; your last name work against you. And it's that you are the son of one of the ten. Hohenheim of Light is your father, and although he is one of the greatest alchemists that exist in our times, you never asked for his help.

- He was lost doing his own research and abandoned us; we never knew where he was so it was impossible to ask for his help.

- Well, that was for sure what he had done as we never knew where he was and we don't know where he is now. By the way do you know it?

- I'm afraid we don't know where he is – I answered this time, by some reason, Ed shivered for the first and only time in the meeting.

- Ok, ok, but that's not really the most Interesting thing about you; dear guests.

The steward brought a tray with some cups and a teapot full with tea and other stuff for having tea. She clapped her hands and the tea came out from the teapot and the sugar automatically started melting in the cups filled with the brown liquid. "Alchemy without circles" I thought, and all of us let to escape an exclamation of surprise.

- As you see, I know that this form of making alchemy doesn't come with only study and research. The payment is very big; following the rules of the Equivalent Exchange; so I know you have done…that; the question is, what were your reasons?

Some minutes of big tension followed that question; Ed didn't show any exaltation though. What would he decide? Was he going to deny the question, or was he going to tell the truth. I would have denied it; In fact, why did that strange woman have to know about our past? But after those minutes and with a small smile drew on his face, Ed answered.

- Well, it seems that we can't hide anything to you so…

Ed made a fast resume about our lives, changing a lot of things of course, but in a whole, those things we have lived.

- Very interesting, very interesting, you really are sons of Hohenheim; there is no doubt about it.

For the first time, Ed didn't react with that asseveration. I was quite surprised.

- But now that you know the reasons of our sin, could you please tell us what were your reasons?

- Well…a boyfriend or a girlfriend makes us to have too difficult times when they die, aren't they?

We kept silent for some seconds, until she broke it again.

- Another thing; you Alphonse Elric have received a very elusive name as a State Alchemist, and the news about your incredible exam has reached here. Do you really have the abilities to manipulate the souls through the use of alchemy?

- I wouldn't call it "manipulate" but in fact, yes I can. - I replied.

- Interesting…very, very interesting.

Finally she noticed Ton. He was looking at her but in there was something very strange in the way he was looking her. His face didn't show any emotion, but his eyes were cold and showed a large amount of hatred against the Alchemist. Does he know her before? And if not then… what's the reason of that glare?

- I haven't heard about this boy, who is he?

- He is our brother, Anthony Elric.

- But I thought that the Elric brothers were only two, how this boy appeared…

- Well, it's a large story – Ed interrupted, taking the lead of the conversation – I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful conversation but we came from far away to help on some problem your country is having. Have you, as the greatest alchemist of Areugo, made any discovering about the anomalies?

- Oh! ... The anomalies, I almost forgot that. Well, I haven't seen them personally, but according to the things the townsfolk have reported, they seem to be some type of vortex that produces lightings around them. I think they are just climatological phenomena; some kind of tornado because they are very usual here, but the meteorologist haven't said anything about them. The problem turns difficult when some people appear and swears that they have seen the anomalies changing of colour and that after some seconds it is possible to see another place through them; but for me they are only ways to call the attention of the press…

- Suddenly, the steward returned and said something to the woman's ear. Her semblance showed exaltation and angst for some seconds, at least that's what I thought; but she returned to normal before we could really be sure of that.

- I'm sorry gentlemen, but there are some affairs I have to take care now. It was a pleasure to meet you and I will call you again tomorrow to talk about the anomalies' problem in depth. Good morning.

* * *

- Well…that was really a lot of gossip and nothing about our mission- I said after leaving the place - don't you think "niisan"?... "Niisan"?

- Oh! ... Uhm… sorry I was just thinking about our meeting today.

- Well, I have to admit that was strange…well, what shall we do now, to interview the town folks?

- Please take care of that Al, ask Winry and Ton for her help; I need to think for a while, I have a bad feeling about this.

- You mean Mendier's nature? Yeah, that puzzled me too? What do you think about her?

- Well, she is very clever and a lot of other things, but she seems to me…much older than she seems.

- Yeah… you're right…I wonder why she looks so young if she really is very old.

- Probably…she made the same thing as Dante.

- You mean body shifting? No, I don't think so… we know that Dante's body was getting rotten due to the age of her own soul and the incompatibility with the taken body; but not anyone can learn how to hide what her soul express without a lot of learning and training; and it's simply impossible if there is that incompatibility that I was talking about.

- Are you sure Al?

- Yeah, I'm sure…that's her original body…I have no doubts.

* * *

Ed stayed in one of the sofas of our room, and we and Ton waited to the arrival of Winry. At that moment I decided to ask Ton about the incident in the meeting with Mendier's

- Ton… you were quite tense in the meeting with the Lady alchemist. Did you know her from before?

- Er…was I tense…I didn't notice it, and no… this is the first time I saw her – he answered smiling.

- Er…are you sure Ton?

- Of course I am! I never lie to you, why I will do it now?

Of course he didn't and there was sincerity in his eyes. But then …what was the reason of that exaltation? Could it be something unconscious, and if that's true, what has caused that?

Then I remembered that he thought that a group of alchemists were responsible of the fall of his academy, maybe that's why he unconsciously hate them, but we were alchemists too and it was for sure that he didn't hate us.

This entire problem was turning more complicated as time passed…

* * *

The room was dark and silent. Aurora Mendier was looking through the big window to the beautiful Miran's forest. She was waiting for someone… and that someone had just arrived.

- Greetings….Ironfist Alchemist.

- Famine…. It has been a while…

- According to the power that the Dark society gives to me and your responsibilities with her I demand you that…

Suddenly, the Alchemist clapped her hands and the Homunculus was trapped around a metal coffin, letting only his face visible.

- Hey! What's the meaning of this! And being so difficult to me being that formal!

- YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO DEMAND ME ANYTHING HOMUNCULUS! – Mendier's shouted.

- Ok, ok! Maybe I used the wrong words but the message is the same; I am here to retrieve your tribute to the Dark alchemist's society.

- Ok, ok, here take – she gave him a small bloody red stone to the homunculus, liberating him from his prison – Two generations and only one use, very difficult to make. I only expect that he comply what he had promised.

- I'm sorry to say this but the master has said that the tax will be doubled since now.

- WHAT! HOW THAT CRAZY BASTARD THAT I WILL MAKE TWO SOUL STONES IN SUCH A FEW TIME! WHAT DOES HE WANT, TO ME TO START A CIVIL WAR? THAT WILL BE TOO RISKY!

- You know that your methods are of your own choice, according to the rules of the society; you only have to give them in the time, and that time had reached its end.

- No! It's impossible, it's just impossible to make another Soul Stone in such a few time, I just can't give it!

- You know what will happen if you don't give them. So it's you choice to give them… or to suffer the consequences.

She turned to the window again, after some seconds, she asked.

- Does the great master know about the new methods that Dyral is using?

- You know that that information is forbidden for me to know, but I am sure the great master knows about them.

She kept quiet again, thinking. After one or two minutes, she spoke again.

- Maybe I can give another thing different than a Soul Stone this time as a Tax.

- What do you mean?

- I have just met three alchemists that have advanced knowledge in alchemy. First, there is a very young boy, the youngest brother; he seems to know just normal alchemy but there is something very strange about him, maybe they will want to research about him.

Then there is the Older of the three, who have seen the gate and have advanced knowledge about Inorganic Alchemy, but I think he also have knowledge in Organic Alchemy, but just basic ones.

And finally, there is the medium brother, the most intriguing of the three, he also have knowledge in inorganic and elemental alchemy, but his most interesting ability is his knowledge about Soul Alchemy, and we know that there haven't been users of it in centuries. In fact, they are they would be a great acquisition for the society.

- Everything is very interesting, but that alchemists really exist?

- Of course they are! Come tomorrow afternoon, they will be ready by then.

- Ok, until tomorrow then.

- But listen to me Famine! If I know that this order didn't come from the great master, I will rip you and your master until all your lives remain in history.

- Beware of what you say Ironfist, that words could be considered betray to the society, take care of your words – and then he disappeared.

She stayed seeing through the window, lost in her thoughts.

"This could be difficult, but I can't leave that bastard to do that, this will be only for the goodness of those kids."

* * *

**A/N: **From this point, the story will become darker for some chapters; probably this is one of the shortest chapters I have made but I wanted to begin the next chapter since this point.

**Next Chapter:** One of the Five Originals


	13. One of the Five Originals

I'm very sorry about the horrible delay, but I had some problems making this chapter. I made it three times as I hated the first two ones. But I love this version and it is a very good start for the first major fights in my fic. Please Enjoy it .

**

* * *

**

_"I finally could look inside her soul, inside her mind, an incredible suffering, something that made me to remember my own past." _

Alphonse Elric.

**Chapter 12: One of the Five Originals**

A horrible tense sensation filled the room; Aurora was looking across the big window without saying any word; and "niisan" was staring at her from a sofa at the other side of the room; the last words he had said shocked all the people inside that room, overall me.

Everything started when we went to the meeting we accorded with the Arendoshian alchemist that day; "Niisan" stayed all the rest of the last day at our hotel, thinking, reading the "history for Noobs" book, the Book that had the legend of the Five Alchemists and some registries that the our Arendoshian Translator gave him; I couldn't guess why he wanted them and he didn't gave me a good answer then, he just told me "later, Al, later"

And regarding my investigation about the anomalies, I couldn't bring out anything new. Bringing out information from people that don't talk your language, that are obsessed with family, food and Automail, and if your translator is also obsessed with automail, it's completely impossible, believe me.

"Niisan" was quite cheerful that morning, although he went to bed very late the last night. He started talking about some very interesting things that he had discovered when he was investigating whatever he was investigating. At the middle of the morning the man in greed appeared again, saying that Aurora requested another meeting with us. Winry made plans with other Automail mechanics, so she left before us.

Aurora was waiting us at the entrance of her mansion, something strange when you're the owner of such a house.

- I was waiting for you Elric brothers- she said, looking at the three of us –Please come in, I have something very important to say you about the anomalies.

We entered the house and went to the main hall; the same place where we had our last meeting. We sat at the same places and then Aurora started talking.

- There is something very interesting with the anomalies; they seem to be able to swallow the matter around them. Observing one of them, I saw the surrounding clouds being swallowed by it. The most interesting thing is that when the phenomena ended, the clouds completely disappeared. The question is where did they go? Do you remember any phenomena that also swallow matter, not leaving a trace of them in the place they were?

- Are you meaning that those anomalies could be some manifestations of the Gate?

- Probably, but that will imply that there is an alchemist trying to open it, and that he had failed in some way, producing this strange phenomena.

Trying to open the gate? Then I remembered that we returned at the time those things started. Could we be the responsible of them? Nah, that was too improbable, a side effect of an experiment wouldn't happen at kilometres of the site where the experiment was done

- Well, that is a possibility, but I doubt it – that was Ed response, concise and concrete. After a while, Aurora started to talk again, with the kindest voice I thought she could have.

- You know Elric Brothers; you three have very unique talents. You could use them to help a lot in our research for the future. As all of us say, in the future is the solution of the problems. To find new ways to make more advanced technology, we could end with a lot of problems that punish our current lives, and to leave a new world for the future generations.

- Are you talking about the group of the ten alchemists? We would make an odd number, you know.

- I didn't think you believed in superstitions Ed; but I'm not talking about that group, I'm talking about an elder and wiser and more privileged society. Full of incredibly talented alchemists, that shares the same hope. All of the Ten are part of that society.

- That's very interesting indeed – Edward replied, slurping his tea – but why we haven't heard anything about it, even if they have a social objective of that magnitude? And what's the name of that society anyway?

- We preferred not to put a name to the society, because a name encages a person and an organization in just one identity. We are a nameless society that is only guided by its ideal.

At the time she was saying that, her voice resembled a lot of joy and some type of fanaticism, but I had the feeling that all of that was just a fake.

- I'm sorry but I have to regret – Ed's answer was quick and thunderous. It made the three of us to give complete attention to him – you said that the ten are also part of that society, and I know that two alchemists, Dante and Hohenheim of light, were also considered part of the ten. I also know that those alchemists managed to create the elusive Philosopher's stone, but dooming an entire city for their selfish purposes; If that society is as big, wise and old as you say; they must know that the Philosopher's stone is not a legend but a reality; and I can't stand if they allow their creation knowing the high price needed to make it.

and besides, if that society is as old as powerful as you say, I'm sure they, in fact _produce and use Philosopher's stone for themselves._ Dante and Hohenheim of light were born more than 400 years ago but in fact, Hohenheim was my father; both of them used the power of the stone to enlarge their lives by bonding their souls to another body, but their process became unstable and, at least him, quitted using it.

Since the first time I entered this house, I felt something strange. Alphonse and even Anthony also felt that. There is some kind of waves that feels that place and they are very annoying for us. As alchemists that have seen the gate, we are very susceptible to sources of alchemic power; overall the strong ones. I'm particularly familiar with that kind of wave, and although it is not strong enough, I'm sure about the nature of those waves. And although this question could be insulting for a "normal" woman, I ask: How old are you, Mrs. Mendier?

- Where are you trying to bring this conversation? – Mendier asked, glaring at him.

- I still remember something since my childhood days – Ed said, ignoring Aurora's question – before father left the house, there was a horrible and very strong smell that felt the entire atmosphere in and around my house. More than 10 years later, I smelled the same fragrance at Dante's house. Later, my father told me that they needed to use that perfume to hide the rotten smell produced by their unspeakable sin.

Although that smell is not felt here, I'm pretty sure that something like that has happened here; those waves betray you, those waves are the ones of the Philosopher's stone, Aurora Mendier; or should I say **_Amelia Menderreidev, one of the Five Originals!_**

That question was made with so much energy that Anthony almost jumped from his couch. Aurora kept petrified for some seconds with her mouth half opened and her cup of tea broken in tears around her feet, with almost half of its original contents wetting and tanning her fine dress. She then stood up and walked towards the big window in front of us, showing her back to us. She wasn't prepared for that question, none of us were in fact, and that was evident. No matter what she did after that, she was under Ed's control, and he wouldn't let her escape before are our doubts were clarified.

* * *

And that was our situation there, Aurora looked helpless through the precious window, while I wanted to ask a lot of things to Ed, like how he discovered that, but I understood that that wasn't the moment to start interrogating the interrogator. Meanwhile, fingers crossed, he seemed to be expecting Amelia aka Aurora's next movement, While Anthony seemed as bored as a young kid at the middle of an adult's conversation, but still attentive enough to remember everything that was happening there.

After what seemed an hour to me, Aurora spoke again. Her kind voice was completely banished and it seemed more like an exaggerated version of the petulant voice she had the first time we met her.

- You really have guts to come here to make such an accusation, Fullmetal Alchemist. But I'm very curious: how do you reached that conclusion?

- That wasn't that difficult since we felt the resonance of the stone the first time we came here. We know from experience that not everyone is able to do one, so I thought that even if you're called one of the ten, you'll need at least an experience like my father's to make one.

- But that's only your point of view, you can't be accusing all the great alchemists you meet in your way that they're as old as a mountain.

There was something incredibly out of place with that answer. How could she say something like that as an answer before of the scene she had just made?

- And besides, you also know how to do a Philosopher's stone Edward, don't you? I not, could explain the existence of that thing?

She turned and pointed to Anthony's neck, where the red stone pended.

- Very interesting indeed…does it really necessary that quantity of experience to create that artefact? I also feel some strange waves but from that kid…then, are you an old men disguised in a teenager's outfit?

- The story of that stone is different than everything we've talked about until now and...

Ed suddenly stopped, his face changed a lot as if he had just discovered something unpleasant.

- You're delaying us… you've maintaining us here until something happens, talk know what are you planning! – Ed, stood up and put his hands together in a menacing way.

- is too late now Elric, the time has already come.

Mendier clapped his hands and something that seemed to be metallic roots raised from the floor, entangling Ed and prevented him to move

- "niisan"! – Me and Ton exclaimed at the same time, but when we stood up, the same roots paralyzed us.

- I offered you to join the ancient society, but that society doesn't leave a greatly potential member to go so easily. Don't worry; we have very good ways to convince people.

- LET US GO YOU…!

Suddenly the room became dark and in front of us, a red uroboros, stabbed by a four winged sword appeared in front of us, from there, something like seemed to be a very pale and thin human dressed in all dark appeared. I then remembered the attack occurred in central a month ago, he was one of the attackers.

- Oh! But this is very interesting, very interesting indeed. – The homunculus said, seeing us with an evil grin at his face. – Thank you very much Mendier, you have done one of the jobs that we, the brothers, had to do in the future.

* * *

**A/N: **this is also the shortest chapter I've done in a long time. Although all of my readers think that this is a good fic, some of them think that the chapters are too long. So I promise to try since now to sumarize the happenings in less words, but remember that it would depend in the amount of inspiration I had.

the next chapters will be changed to third person POV, and from then, the battle Phases will be in third POV, I'll start doing the next chapter as long as I finish the next of my other fic. Thank you very much you all

**Next Chapter: **Perfect Human Transmutation.


	14. Perfect Human Transmutation

To my now very few readers, I'm sorry about the delay, but University punished me really horrible the last weeks. It took me a long time to finish this chapter but I think it's pretty good and it finally has the action that leaked this fic for a long time. However I'm going to enter on vacations pretty soon and I will able to write faster. Enjoy please.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Perfect Human Transmutation.**

The three of us imprisoned with Aurora's Alchemy, and the skull-like homunculus staring at us. Ed glared to both of them, trying to save his energy and to control his anger, while I tried to find a way to destroy that prison. But Ton was incredibly nervous and struggled like crazy, screaming "GET ME OUT!" as if his life would end if he stayed more there; I never saw him like that and I thought that could be because of a trauma that he didn't remember of his past life.

- Anthony, calm down please – Ed asked him and he kept quiet, but he still trembled a lot.

Meanwhile, I tried to find a way to break that heavy metal that imprisoned us. There was a big statue carrying a heavy axe with one of his hands; if I were able to bond a part of my soul to that armour…

After that, Aurora spoke again.

- Here you have the three boys, I've done what I promised; now is up to Dyral to use his methods to abduct them to the society.

- The great master will appreciate more members for the society; I think this can cover the tax… for this time.

- THEN TAKE THEM, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! – Aurora yelled and glared him menacingly.

- Calm down Ironfist, Calm down – the Homunculus said, making one step back – your payment is ready but the actions to make if you negate to cooperate can still be taken.

"focus a little more…"

- Wh…what do you mean?

- I have five very hungry chimeras waiting outside Miran's Orphanage; they only need a little more incentive to attack and slaughter everything inside the building

"just a little more…"

- WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT, DON'T TRY TO BREAK IT OR I WILL AMUSE THE REST OF MY LIFE KILLING YOUR LIVES ONE BY ONE!

- I don't try to do anything, but the "transaction" isn't done yet. Now help me to bring them outside and…

"DONE!" for the first time, I was able to make a soul bound without using the circle I made with my hands as a medium. No sooner had I could move the statue than I charged it against myself. With a swing of the axe, I was able to open a big hole in the prison and I was able to break it with my own strength. Then I did the same with Ton, the most nervous of us, and finally to Ed.

- What the…! – the Artificial human exclaimed, as Mendier clapped her hands again and to big whips of heavy metal appeared from a ground with me as their target. Not used to be caught on the same trick two times, I jumped high and also clapped my hands and changed the pressure of the air around the whips, being able to deviate their curse, although I tried to destroy them.

- Wow! That thing is really hard! – I exclaimed, as I clapped my hands again and touched one of the whips nearby, and using them as a vial, I launched an alchemy reaction to the ground below Mendier and the homunculus, destroying it and making them to fall in the ground.

All of this served as a distraction, and my two brothers were finally free. Ton was recovering from his last state, and Ed came to join me.

- I thought your metal was indestructible Ironfist – the homunculus said – Seems that you're losing you touch.

- My metal can destroy my metal – she replied – I made that statue some time ago.

- Well, well, well – Ed started speaking – seems that history is cyclical. I have crazy woman with more than 4 centuries of life in front of me accompanied with a very ugly homunculus that tried to abduct us; although I never thought I will life to see an alchemist of that category controlled by one of her creations

- I didn't create him – Amelia... or Aurora, what you want, said – and he didn't control me.

- Really? Because as I see it, you were forced by him to capture us to be part of that society you were talking a lot; although his methods didn't surprise me. Now release that children and try to get us to your pitiful society if you can.

- Hahahaha – the Homunculus evilly laughed – Even if you're alchemists you still need at least two hundred of years of experience to face me.

- I've already faced seven of your kind and although I had some problems that time, there is a great difference between then and now.

With incredibly swiftness, he moved behind the Homunculus, named Famine, and a clap sounded behind.

- I'm ready to kill now.

A big explosion sounded and famine's parts flied across the room, being the upper chest the biggest part that remained, which finished at the centre of the central carpet. From it, the creature started to regenerate itself.

- hahaha! – he laughed again, just after his mouth appeared – if you try to finish me that way, it will take all your life to accomplish it.

- That's why I will use this – "Niisan" said. He was kneeled in front of famine and with his hands on the floor. Then I noticed a big Array that surrounded the homunculus. It was the array that was used to drain the souls outside of a homunculus.

- The human remains were only needed to maintain you on position, but I don't plan to let you escape – with another clap, ground raised to cover famine's feet and then the reaction started, covering the homunculus with alchemy electric reaction and light; however, time passed and nothing happened, and he started laughing again.

- HAHAHAHA! What's this, a bath of light for me? Thanks for the hospitality but I really don't have time to enjoy it.

- Why it didn't work? – Ed asked stunned to the air.

- There is a great difference between this and the homunculi you fought years ago.

- Oh Ironfist, he doesn't need to know that, at least not for now. Well, you have already got fun with me, now it's my time to get fun with you.

He moved his hand, and with a crack of his fingers, over 20 different species of animals, entered the room. A distorted semblance in their faces, red eyes and excessive drooling showed that they were on some kind of awful mental control.

- Seems they are hungry, and you're inside the menu, hehe!

Suddenly, all the animals charged against us, seeking vital points. Ed transmuted his arm into a sword as he usually did and managed to kill some of them. at mi part, I encaged most of them into small strong cages transmuted from walls and floor; and Ton was using his notable fighting techniques to knock out them. The problem was that they kept coming from everywhere.

- are you having fun? – Famine said with his evil grin

- You coward! – "Niisan" yelled- Stop using animals and come here to fight us!

- But I'm fighting with you; I have infused a part of my spirit into those animals, inflicting them enough hunger to attack the first target they see in sight. My name is Famine, and I've been created by the desire of my creators of cover this world with famine stalks.

- That's sick

- You can consider it sick but that's my way to be; as I can consider sick the way you kill those animals knowing that they are not conscious of their acts.

- I don't have another choice!

- But of course you have another choice! You can agree and join our beloved society right now and stop this "senseless" massacre.

- I have already told that I will never join a guild that uses this type of methods to achieve their goals.

- Oh! But you will. You just need a little more of persuasion like…

He crackled his fingers again and finally, that happened. A dog inside of that trauma was able to bite Anthony's leg, making him fall in pain. Both Ed and I run towards him, while the other animals pursued us, but they suddenly stopped, when we turned around, Famine was impaled by a black metal, Aurora/Amelia glaring at him.

-You traitor! How you dare to stop me when I'm working for the society!

- You don't have the right to harm those kids! That wasn't part of the agreement!

- I consider these high betraying against the society! You can start praying for the Orphans.

- DON'T YOU DARE TO…!

Before she could finish saying that, a large boulder transmuted by niisan fell down over famine.

- Hurry and protect them! We will take care of this monster – Ed yelled to the alchemist. With a smile on her face, she started running towards the door and then she went out of the mansion. Shortly after famine managed to get from below the boulder.

During all of this, I ran to assist Ton.

- Are you alright Ton?

- Argh! It hurts!

I kneeled to check the injury; however there was no injury to check.

- where did it bite you?

- In the right leg…I think so…the pain is gone.

And the injury as well; I was sure I saw that hound even chopping his leg, but the proof of it had completely disappeared. At that moment I thought that maybe was the power of the PS that he had in his necklace. Months later I would see that I was wrong.

- can you transmute me a dagger please? With that, I'll be able to deal with them easier.

Having seen him in action before, I went to where niisan was and aid him against the rest of the animals

* * *

Looking at that senseless blood spilling really made me very mad. Soon I would realize that I was capable of a level of cruelty that I never thought before I could have. 

- Hahahahaha! You really have a lot of energy – famine mocked – don't worry don't worry, there is a plenty of creatures outside to continue with your diversion.

- I can't continue with this – I yelled to air and started walking towards the homunculus. – It's time to cut the roots of this problem.

At this time I transmuted a spear from the floor and charged against famine. He dodged the first attack but I was able to make him to fell down and there I cut his extremities and his head.

Ed was frozen.

- hehe, it will take you all your life to try to vanquish me, no matter how much times you try it, I will return and return and my attack will be stronger and stronger.

- Of course being a homunculus gives you almost endless regeneration but; _if your body is shattered to an atomic level, what happens?_

The regenerating head was already at the centre of my array. This array was quite similar to the one that was used to make the PS, but with the difference that the equation was reversed, as it produced high level expansion rather than high level density.

And the reaction was produced. The entire room finished covered with blood including us. There was no trace of flesh of the homunculi at no part. The animals finally stopped. I clean myself with alchemy and then turned around to see "niisan" completely covered with blood staring at me with his mouth white opened and his eyes trembling.

- What? Do I have something on the face?

No response.

- Argh! Nasty – Ton yelled, cleaning his eyes of the blood – what is that thing over there?

He was pointing at the centre of my array; there was a small bloody red stone emitting resonance. No doubt, that was a Philosopher's Stone. Before I could get nearer to check it better, the stone started glowing and flesh and bones started going out from it. In one of the most grotesque things I've ever seen in my life. Those things started to take the shape of a human body and in less than one minute. Famine was there again glaring at us.

- You've seen something that only the members of the society are supposed to know. Now you have only two possibilities: Join the society or Die.

- I've already said our answer – Ed said, finally going out from his trance.

- DIE THEN! – Famine said, cracking his fingers again.

* * *

**A/N: **I think you can easily deduce the reason of the name of this chapter even though it's not mentioned in any part of it. I will end tihs fight before I write the next chapter of my other fic. if things go well, it will be done this weekend.

**Next Chapter:** Society of Darkness


	15. Society of Darkness

"What I once saw as the greatest group ever made, would become that day, in the worst of my nightmares"

Amelia Menderreiev

**Chapter 14: Society of Darkness**

Famine attack resumed with anger. At his order, a complete pack of insane chimeras appeared at his back, willing to consume everything at their pace.

- These are the chimeras I found at the basement of the HQs of your country. You will perish in the hands of the ambition of your own people.

And as he has done before, the chimeras attacked in frenzy, aiming for vital points. Barely had we managed to escape to their first assault, but the next came stronger and more difficult to dodge, and each time it became difficult and difficult; to the point that in the fifth attack one of the chimeras pulled me down and Ed had to kick it out to save me.

At that moment we decided that it was moment to counterattack. I with a sword and Ed with a lance, rushed against two of the chimeras. However, our weapons didn't make even a scratch to their thick skin.

- Why can't we harm them? – Ed asked very confused staring at the impervious monsters.

- You didn't think that it will be easy to fight a battle chimera, did you? – Famine replied – thick armoured chimeras able to knock down even an entire squadron of soldiers with high calibre rifles and you trying to pierce their armour. Overall they're empowered with the power of Famine. They won't rest until the three of you finish on their stomachs.

It was necessary to change of tactic, and then I joined forces with Ton. As he distracted the chimeras with his swiftness, I was able to touch the chimeras and was able to use alchemy directly on them. Ed, at his side, managed to trap the chimeras using an imitation of Amelia's metal and then finish them at the best scar's style.

- Quite bloody, I didn't expect that from you – Famine said with a sarcastic tone – but how much time will you support before falling?

Another snap of his fingers and another dozen of chimeras appeared. We repeat the same progress but another 12 chimeras appeared to replace the other and so on. Fatigue was reaching us and it was necessary to find another way.

Then I remembered. It was an Illumination of a hard moment but if I did that in the past I could probably use it then. I remembered to have dragged the souls of the packs of chimeras in the attack to the Central HQ and there was nothing that prevented me to do it again.

I took my gloves out (I still used them to avoid using clapping alchemy, I didn't want to normally use it for some reason) raised my hand and focused my mind in the chimeras

"_Souls are encoded information formed with pure energy. In its code is the information that defines the nature of any living being. This energy can be manipulated from changing the code to bring life to inanimate objects or to drag it out from a living being"_

Those words resonated in my head since our return to this world, along with a ton of other things. It seemed that was the time to use the last state again.

- stop, Ed, Ton, I will try to use something. – I said, and they wait for me. I clapped my hands then, and directed them to the chimeras, after some battle with the chimeras own power and myself, I managed to drag out a round sphere of pure light from one of the chimeras, at that moment, another chimera attacked me and I counter using the sphere. With it, I pierced what only direct alchemy could broke. And then I was able to drag out the soul of that chimera as well and so on, until I had around me the souls of all the chimeras I had at my sight.

- Well, homunculus. I think I have discovered an easy way to get rid of your pets.

- don't be so innocent. I've already seen you using that technique. Although I'm surprised to see soul alchemy in practice rather in just theory for the second time, I already know that you can do that and – he jumped to my side and put his face at 1 cm. of mine – that you're the only one that can use it.

I instantly turned my head and saw my two brothers surrounded by a number of chimeras I couldn't count that time. Almost immediately, Famine snapped his fingers and all of those chimeras furiously attacked them. I saw the next thing as if time was suddenly slowed down. I ordered the souls to go and attack the chimeras, as they were to much to absorb their souls. Ed put his hands together and tried to reach the floor, but the evil monsters were almost above him.

- LEAVE ALONE US! - Ton scream stormed the room, as he clapped his hands and a beam of energy came out from them. He performed what we believed he could do since the incident of the ball; and it have just saved their lives. The beam wiped out the remaining chimeras and then hit Famine. When the light was gone, we saw him heavily injured, wetted in his own blood and with the worst painful semblance you can imagine.

- E…ENERGY ...TR…TRANSMUTATION….HOW ………..A KID….LIKE …HIM C…CAN ….DO THAT!

- Why hasn't he regenerated? – I asked, looking at the deformed body of the Homunculus

- He is regenerating, but not at the rate they used to do. Look at his wounds; they seem to be burns but not normal burns; they are still surrounded by a light of the same colour of the energy beam.

He was unable to do anything at that time. In a normal case that will be the perfect moment to attack him; but the problem was that he would restore again and again as long as he still had lives inside him.

"…_or to drag it out from a living being"_

That phrase started to bounce in my head as if it was the solution of everything; and it wasn't difficult to understand after I realized something: the fact that that Homunculus has a Philosopher's stone as its nucleus.

Then I raised my hand again and focused my mind at the homunculus; I felt the stone and the immense quantity of human souls imbued in a small place. I didn't lose time then, I clapped my hands Again.

"SOUL ABSORPTION!"

It was ten times more difficult to drag those souls than to drag the chimera's ones, but I started to drag them anyways. I remember to have dragged one third of the souls inside his body before he regenerated again. after that it was impossible for me to drag them again.

- YOU BASTARDS! – Famine screamed after he finished his restoration – YOU HADN'T SEEN THE BEST OF ME!

After that he started he covered his hear with his hands and started what we still know as the Famine Nightmare.

* * *

Fear is the feeling that explains better what we felt after seeing in what Famine transformed into. All the muscles of his body tensed, the nails of his fingers grew very long, is eyes went white and his teeth became as sharp as knives and he started to drool exaggeratedly. He was looking at us with greed and hunger, and the only reason that came to our heads was that he was on his own trance. It was obviously his trump card.

The attack was immediate. Even faster and stronger than the chimeras, he rushed against us without patience and mercy. He destroyed anything at his pace, no matter how had or big it was. We hardly avoided his attacks; we were already very tired and our movements didn't help us at all now. I thought hopelessly that maybe that would be the end of everything; but hope returned to me when I saw the face of my brother. He had a plan.

- Al, I need a type of Flamel's special array. Please draw it somewhere while I distract this monster, but add the symbol of the sun and moon at the top and bottom of the array and avoid the symbol at the middle of it.

- Ok, just give me a second.

The array he made earlier was almost erased now, so a new one was needed. Famine in that state put all his attention into my brother so I could work in what he asked me. Search a clean place was the most difficult (although I could clean one with alchemy, that didn't pass through my head at that moment). But I finally found one and drew the circle at the speed of light.

- NIISAN! – I shouted.

- He turned and saw the circle. Then I joined Ton at the other side of the room.

- Ok you monster, let's see if you can eat me, c'mon! – He ran at the direction of the circle and Famine followed him.

- I can't make the same beam as my brother there, but I can make one similar to it! – He clapped his hands when Famine was at the middle of it. The Array started to glow and suddenly an enormous ray appeared from the floor and attacked Famine.

The procedure wasn't simple, but to someone that has seen the gate is not that difficult. The original array uses a measured level of energy to obligate the souls of the homunculus (at least the old ones) to go out from the body. With the modification I made, that energy became 100 times more powerful.

At the end, Famine appeared as he did sometime ago, with his body partially destroyed and unable to regenerate.

- NOW AL!

He didn't have to repeat it to me, I knew what to do. After some seconds, I felt that I absorbed almost all the souls Famine had, bad he regenerated again. After that and without saying anything, he jumped across one of the windows and ran away.

- I won't let you escape! – I shouted, preparing to pursue him, but Ed stopped me.

- Al, wait! ... he doesn't have too much souls left. Don't dirt your hands with blood, you have never killed someone and you must never do – he then softened his voice tone, trying to calm me down. – Maybe Amelia needs help there, we should go.

I replied his smile with another one and called Ton to my side. Then the three of us left the building, in direction to the orphanage.

* * *

A horrible scene waited us there. The building was reduced to debris and fire burned between them. Uncountable black stakes surrounded the desolated place, and a lot of chimeras like the ones that attacked us earlier were stabbed with them. There was no sign of life around, except for us and the Ironfist Alchemist standing before the orphanage ruins, motionless.

- Seems I didn't make it in time – she started saying, still without moving, when we were near her. – Another reason to live escapes from my hands again, as many others in this long life. Maybe is a curse that I received since the day I was born, or is my punishment for doing that, although I never thought, and still don't think it as a sin.

- Forgive me for trying to sell you to that society of carrion birds – she continued after a short while – but living so much has surely affected my mind and I'm unable to think clearly and to search for a better solution.

- No matter how long or how short we live – I said – when something we love is endangered, we are capable of doing anything, no matter how stupid, risky or sinful is it. The reason I can talk with you right now is a proof of that. We don't, and we can't have any grudge against you.

- Just tell us something, Amelia – Ed asked – what is the nature of that society, and what do they want?

- For your own good I can only recommend you to stay away from them. You have been already targeted by them and they will surely don't stop until the three of you are part of them or you are killed. I once thought they were the only ones capable of clean our world of the horrible acts humans perpetrated at that time, and I believed that with all my heart. But then I saw horrible things…horrible acts. I don't know what happened to our master, but since she disappeared, the second in charge has committed a lot of atrocities, according to him "at his name", but I'm sure that my master will never allow that things, he's surely death by now.

- But…

A sound around the debris interrupted them. From them, a group of five kids appeared, filled with dust and smoke and between sobs walked towards Amelia

- _Eirishin Aurora, diond sterin lemasjenin, diond sterin le maissterie._

She crouched and hugged the five of them.

_- non te ppreccopies, mies piccolos, io wil cuatte of nidde didde agora._

We didn't understand anything of what they said, but the thankful smile that was drawn in aurora's face said everything.

After some time of silence, we started our small trip to Amelia's house. Suddenly, a crack sounded at the near woods, followed by a strenuous metal sound.

- What was that - we turned to see what happened but Amelia dissuaded us

- don't worry about that, it was nothing, and this kids need to clean themselves and to rest after all of this.

We ignored the sound. But I swear I felt the presence of Famine there ...for some seconds.

* * *

Two weeks took us to return to our home in Rizenbul. Although Winry asked us to talk her about all the things we did since our return, we couldn't ruin her happiness with All the souvenirs she brought with herself from Areugo (to fill a complete wagon) all courtesy of the Arendoshian association of _Automaille_ _mechaniqques, _including the wagon.

Aurora Mendier's letter, thanked us for our valuable help in the understanding of the strange Anomalies. Although we didn't do anything about them, it was enough to fulfil our mission, the cease fire was cancelled and a Peace Treaty was firmed instead.

- Continue that way Al and you'll reach or even surpass your brother in rank soon – were Mustang's words when we reported the accomplishment of our mission. Of course it was a bad taste joke at Ed's opinion.

I was dubbing about the existence of those anomalies until I saw one of them. I don't remember what I was doing with Ton (some type of contact game) but when I raised my eyes to the sky I saw it. A vortex opened quite far from us and absorbed a good amount of vegetation and one or two animals. I ran to tell Ed about it, but when we came there, the anomaly disappeared. At the next day, it was reported the strange creation of a new clean zone at the forest and they disappearance of one cow in one of the near farms. I had to wait a very long time to see the another anomaly.

* * *

**A/N:** Please comment the battle against Famine to know what line should I take with the other Homunculus, (will not change the unexpected central story though)

**Next Chapter:**Oriental Dawn.


End file.
